Paisaje idílico
by Jess A. BlackSkin
Summary: Shinichi ha vuelto, aunque las cosas no van muy bien...Hay una escapada con los amigos para esquiar, aunque allí encontraran a más gente de la que esperan...UP! CAP8: DESAPARECIDA ¿Quién? ¿Qué estará pasando? ¡¿Qué esconde Ran! R&S H&K K&A...R
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era un viernes corriente de una semana corriente y Kazuha y Heiji habían decidido arreglar la pelea que habían tenido hacía un par de días yendo juntos a cenar a una hamburguesería. La discusión que tuvieron fue bastante fuerte pese a ser sobre un tema algo trivial (como suele pasar siempre), y es que ella le había pedido los apuntes a Heiji porque había estado enferma y no pudo ir a clase. Él se burló diciendo: "haber ido a clase y los tendrías… además, siempre me los pierdes". Kazuha ese día estaba algo sensible (un cúmulo de cosas: enfermedad, regla…) y le respondió que no era culpa suya estar enferma… y que además, siendo algo rencorosa por su parte, ella siempre le dejaba los apuntes y era él quien los perdía. Total, él se enojó aún más, ella no se rindió tampoco y la discusión acabó con un silencio mutuo hasta llegar a clase y no hablaron el resto del día.

Heiji se había sentido un poco mal, ya que pensaba que era culpa suya que ella hubiera reaccionado así, por lo que decidió invitarla a cenar a la hamburguesería de siempre y hablarlo. Realmente la "velada" estaba transcurriendo muy bien, no discutían (bueno, pequeñas peleas que para ellos ya era más un juego que algo serio) y hablaron mucho sobre todo, excepto, curiosamente, sobre la discusión de los apuntes, ya que, pese a que él intentó sacar el tema, ella era como si lo hubiera olvidado.

La noche siguió y, cuando acabaron de cenar, él se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa y, pese a que ella se negó al principio, así lo hizo. Durante el paseo, pasaron por un parque en el que solían jugar cuando eran niños.

- ¿Te acuerdas? Aquí es donde siempre jugábamos con los cubos y la palas. – rió Heiji.

- Sí… me acuerdo, y tu siempre me llenabas de arena… - bufó Kazuha. – oh! Mira, el columpio donde nos poníamos siempre… recuerdo que cuando nos tocaba, que siempre había cola… nosotros provocábamos más cola aún, porque nos estábamos mucho rato. – sonrió la chica.

Heiji también sonrió y, cogiendo de repente a Kazuha de la mano, fue hacía los columpios. Invitó a la chica a que se sentara en uno y él se sentó en el de al lado. Allí se quedaron un buen rato, recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños y riendo.

Mientras seguían hablando, de repente el móvil de Kazuha sonó. "Ese es mi padre queriendo saber dónde estoy…" pensó resignada Kazuha, pero al ver el nombre en la pantalla se sorprendió, cómo que esa persona le llamaba a esa horas de la madrugada (y es que, entre una cosa y otra, ya eran más de las 2).

- Hola, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó Kazuha, respondiendo a la llamada. Heiji la miró extrañado, ¿quién sería?

- Kazuha… - la voz al otro lado de la línea hablaba entre sollozos – no me lo puedo creer, Kazuha!

- a ver, Ran, tranquilízate y respira, y cuando te veas con cuerpo, me hablas – intentó tranquilizar Kazuha a la chica. Heiji abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Ran la llama a estas horas, y además parece que no esté bien? El chico se levantó y puso más interés en la conversación.

- Kazuha, que ya está, esto es el colmo, se acabó. ¡Se acabó! – gritó Ran al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿se acabó? ¿El que se acabó? – Kazuha miraba a Heiji con cara de entre sorprendida, asustada y confusa. – A ver, Ran, o te explicas o no me entero.

- Que ya esta, lo nuestro se acabó ¡Shinichi y yo hemos roto! – gritó de nuevo la chica, para luego volver a caer en llanto.

- que… ¡¿Qué? – Kazuha estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin acabar de entender lo que sucedía, Heiji la miraba inquieto. - ¡¿Qué Shinichi y tú habéis roto? ¿Pero qué ha pasado, Ran?

- ¿Han roto? – preguntó Heiji, también sorprendido, Kazuha asintió.

- Oye, Ran, quieres que vaya para allá… - preguntó Kazuha muy seria y preocupada por su amiga.

- ¡No! ¿Cómo voy a hacer que vengas aquí sólo por esta estupidez? ¡Da igual! – contestó Ran. La reacción de Kazuha había provocado en la chica una ligera sonrisa "qué gran amiga es", pensó.

- ¡No! Va en serio, Ran. Además, hoy es viernes, bueno, sábado ya, y esta noche teníamos que ir a Tokio por lo de las vacaciones que teníamos planeadas así que… ¡Espera! Lo de las vacaciones… ¿vas a querer ir?

- no lo sé, supongo que sí, porque, aunque no quiera ahora mismo verle, no quiero estropearos a todos las vacaciones.

- bueno… pues por la mañana cojo el primer vuelo que pueda a Tokio y no vemos allí, ¿Ok?

- Muchas gracias Kazuha, eres una gran amiga… - sonrió Ran, al menos había parado de llorar.

_Hace dos meses que Shinichi ha vuelto y por fin me lo ha contado todo. Realmente ya hacía bastante tiempo que yo sospechaba que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona, pero siempre le concedía el beneficio de la duda ya que pensaba que si no me lo contaba era por alguna razón, y ahora sé que quería protegerme. Hubo algunas veces que sí que me hizo cambiar de opinión, cómo cuando Shinichi y Conan estaban a la vez, cuando la obra de teatro del instituto, dios… la obra de teatro, aun me sonrojo… hoy me lo ha contado, que resulta que Conan era Ai, que se ve que también se había encogido. Vaya aventuras pasa el chico… y yo aburrida en casa._

_Lo que me da algo de rabia es que, si tanto quería protegerme, ¿qué pasa? ¿Que no quería proteger a Heiji, o a sus padres?… ellos sí lo sabían y yo no… Shinichi dice que ellos le descubrieron, pero yo también le descubrí unas cuantas veces y a mí no me lo confesó…yo pienso que este quería vivir en mi casa sin problemas, y claro… si yo sabía que era él, todo habría sido diferente… puuuuf, y tanto que habría sido diferente… no me habría bañado con él, ni dormido, ni abrazado, ni… dios… ¡que calor tengo! Debo estar como un tomate…_

_Pero bueno, realmente estoy feliz porque sé que él sólo quería protegerme, y realmente me siento protegida y querida por la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo… ¡Y él también me quiere a mí! Dios… que mal lo pase en esa cena… yo pensando que se volvería a ir cuando paso el caso… que hay que ver qué mala suerte tiene el chico, que le persiguen los asesinos y cadáveres… pensándolo bien, no sé si quiero estar con él, y si acabo asesinando a alguien… jaja… bueno… la cena… Dios esa cena, y encima estaba la misma camarera, presionándome y diciéndome que a ver si esta vez pasa lo que le pasó a la otra pareja, ¡Que se ve que eran sus padres! Pero volvió corriendo y empezó a gritar que me quería… ¡qué vergüenza pase! _

_Vaya… me miro en el espejo y aún me sonrojo cuando pienso en él, y eso que ya llevamos un mes saliendo… dios… ¿Quién iba a decir que al final acabaríamos juntos? Bueno… por lo que sé, todos menos yo… que cabroncetes que son todos… Aunque bueno, tengo que admitir que tenía una ligera idea de que él sentía algo por mí, sobre todo cuando pensaba que era Conan, y por lo que el niño hacía por mí, pero no acababa de estar segura. ¡Y ahora lo sé! ¡Es que ahora mismo soy la más feliz del mundo! Qué risa, ahora que lo recuerdo… cuando fui a explicárselo todo a mamá, supongo que me brillarían mucho los ojos y se notaría lo feliz que estoy, porque cuando acabo de contárselo, me coge del brazo y me dice: Ran, ¡qué te me vas volando! Y es que estoy flotando en una nube._

_Bueno… hoy vamos a Tropical Land… tengo que admitir que me da algo de cosa ir… ya que allí es donde "desapareció", pero él dice que me lo debe, que me debe un día en Tropical Land y que nadie le va a cambiar de opinión… estoy nerviosa… quiero que me venga a buscar ya… y poder abrazarle y besarle… ¡AIII! Besarle… qué risa la primera vez que nos besamos… que no sabíamos ni cómo empezar… fue cuando se me declaró en el restaurante, que pienso que lo poseyeron o algo, porque era súper impulsivo, y eso que él suele ser más bien racional y tiene que pensarlo todo antes de hacerlo (es lo contrario a Heiji)… pero ese día… es como si todo lo que pasara era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza, y después de declararse, se me echó encima y… ¡qué me vuelvo a sonrojar! Seré infantil… pero es que cada vez que me besa me bailan mariposas en el estomago y me encanta, todo lo que siento en mi cuerpo me encanta, ¡de la cabeza a los pies! Todo me tiembla y siento un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, pero es una sensación muy agradable y ¡siempre quiero más! Dios… esta no soy yo… qué me pasa…_

_Bueno… así que sí, hoy viernes vamos a ir a Tropical Land y me va a devolver el día que me debe… ¡DING DONG! Ya está aquí, a ver… me he puesto el vestidito naranja, que me encanta, me lo regaló mi madre cuando fuimos de compras después de que supiera lo de Shinichi, y como voy muy cómoda y me siento guapa con él, es lo mejor para donde vamos… así que… ¡allá voy!_

_Dios… ¡no me lo creo! Me miro al espejo y por fin me veo tal como soy… y no tengo que subirme a un taburete para verme… este pelo es mío, esta cara es mía, estos hombros son míos, este culo es mío… soy, por fin, el gran detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo… ¡he conseguido volver! Gracias… Gracias… GRACIAS… no sé a quién tengo que darle las gracias… pero ¡GRACIAS! ¡VUELVO A SER YO!_

_Bueno… y ahora a preparase para ir al Tropical Land… con Ran… ¿tu te crees que aun me da algo de corte salir con Ran? ¡Seré crío! NOOOO… ¡no soy un crío! :D_

_Así, que tras muuuuchas dificultades vuelvo a ser yo… y eso que parece que fuera ayer cuando estaba en casa de Ran, durmiendo en la habitación de su padre (¡no tendré que volver a oír sus ronquidos!), comiendo la comida que me hacía, cuidándome cuando estaba malito, yendo con Kogoro cuando había algún caso, solucionándolo con el transformador de voz… ¡eh! ¡Tampoco era tan mala vida! XD Pero no, ahora soy yo de nuevo… he luchado contra la Organización y por fin les he ganado. Sé que todos están entre rejas, y ¡gracias a mi ingenio! Bueno… al mío y al de Miyano… qué… ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? Cuando consiguió volver a la normalidad despareció de repente… bueno… ya le preguntaré al doctor._

_Y pensar que al final le conté todo a Ran… y encima ella lo sabía… es que no sé mentir… y no puedo evitar que cosas de Shinichi se vieran en Conan ¿no? Me conoce desde siempre… y si no fuera que la quería proteger se lo hubiera contado desde un principio… pero no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara nada… si le hubiera pasado algo… yo… ¡pero no pasó nada! _

_Y también tendré que darle las gracias a Hattori. ¡Por qué se metería, el muy…! Nadie le dio vela en ese entierro… pero bueno, tengo que admitir que (¡aunque yo sea mejor detective que él!) me ayudó mucho; y le estoy muy agradecido… y realmente no sé si hubiera vuelto sin su ayuda…_

_Y también estaba Jodie y Akai, y bueno… todos los del FBI… también tendré que llamarles para darles las gracias… (Mira que ha pasado un mes desde que volví y aun no he hablado con nadie)… bueno… he hablado… y mucho… con Ran._

_Pues vamos a Tropical Land, con la cabeza bien alta y con la mejor pareja que hubiera imaginado… quien pensaría que me correspondería… cuando le grité que la quería después de volver de solucionar el caso… ¿tenía que ser exactamente como me lo explicó mi padre? ¿por qué lo gritaría?… lo único que pensaba era que lo quería soltar ya… luego pensé que como no me correspondiera iba a hacer el ridículo… con todo el mundo mirando… ¿y sí me dijo que sí sólo porqué nos miraban? No lo creo… hombre… siendo Conan ya me lo dijo, que le gustaba Shinichi… pero… hacía mucho de eso… y ¿si se había cansado de mí por tanto esperar? ¡Pero no! ¡Ahora estamos juntos! Y eso nadie lo cambiará, así que… ¡vamos a la cita!_


	2. Cap1: Cita acabada

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD_

**

* * *

Paisaje Idílico**

**Capitulo 1: Cita acabada**

Shinichi llegó a casa de Ran. Subió las escaleras que tantas veces había subido siendo un niño; ahora se le antojaron más bajas de lo que le parecían antes. Viniendo también se había fijado en edificios que desde la perspectiva de niño no había alcanzado a ver, _¡cómo cambia la perspectiva con algunos centímetros más!_ Sonrió el detective. Llegó delante de la puerta de la agencia y llamó. Un cansado y algo ebrio Kogoro le abrió la puerta, y tras algunas reprimendas, le dejó pasar, _menos mal que él no sabe que era Conan, sino es capaz de matarme…_ apuró el chico. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de los clientes, a los pocos segundo llamaron a la puerta, y está se abrió sin esperar respuesta. Era Sonoko.

- ¡ah! ¡Hola Kudo! – saludó eufórica, la rubia - ¿qué salís hoy también, Ran y tú? – preguntó, con una pícara mirada.

- sí, vamos a Tropical Land – sonrió Shinichi, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada.

- ¡ya estoy! – apareció Ran por la puerta. - ¿eh? ¿Sonoko? ¿qué haces aquí? – se extrañó la chica.

- Pues… sólo venía a preguntarte un par de cosas sobre lo de la semana que viene… - Ran se sentó en el sillón al lado de Shinichi y Sonoko en el de delante.

- ¿para lo de las vacaciones en la nieve? – preguntó Shinichi.

- Exacto… es que ayer me llamaron avasallándome a preguntas y claro… cómo soy la que está más cerca de ti… que eres la que lo organizas… - dijo mirando a Ran – pero como ayer saliste con Shinichi… tenían miedo de interrumpir – sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Sonoko! – gritó la morena, sonrojada

- A mí no me digas nada… son los demás.

- Que raro, a mi no me han dicho nada… - se extrañó Shinichi.

- es que… dicen que no te enteras de nada… - rió Sonoko.

- bueno… dime ¿Qué preguntas?

- primero… ¿hora y lugar de quedada? – Sonoko sacó una pequeña libretita

- a ver, las llaves de la casa las tendrán listas desde las 10 de la mañana, pero me dijo la mujer que podíamos ir a la hora que quisiéramos…yo había pensado, y así lo comenté con Kazuha… de irnos temprano, sobre las 6 o 8 de la mañana… Kazu y Heiji llegaran sobre las 7 de la tarde del sábado… así que ya estarán en casa de Shinichi…

Para ir hasta allí hay unas 3 horas… llegar al refugio coger las llaves, ir a la caseta, dejar todo el equipaje y luego irnos a las pistas. Así, como iremos con… 2 coches y 2 motos ¿no? – se preguntó Ran, mirando a Shinichi, éste contó con los dedos y luego asintió.

- o sea, el domingo… ¿a las… 7, por ejemplo, en la mansión Kudo? – preguntó Sonoko. Ran y Shinichi se miraron y asintieron – una cosa solucionada.

- oye, y ¿por qué en mi casa? – preguntó Shinichi, algo indignado.

- tu calla, que no te enteras de nada… - calló Ran al chico, dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

- ok… luego… - sonrió Sonoko - ¿hay que llevar bañadores?

- sí – contestó Ran, también sonriendo – tenemos 2 días en un pequeño balneario que hay allí, y luego me dijo la mujer que en el hotel había piscina y como una "bañera natural", así es como la llamó, de agua caliente. He visto las fotos y realmente es bonito – explicó Ran, con los ojos iluminados.

- bah… a saber cuánta mierda tiene esa agua… - bufó Shinichi

- pues si no quieres, no te bañes… - sentenció Ran con cara seria, Shinichi sonrió y eso enfadó más a Ran, quien finalmente también rió.

- bueno… otra cosa, ¿cómo dormiremos? – preguntó Sonoko, algo cortada por "romper" la escena.

- pues… no sé cuantas habitaciones hay, así que supongo que por grupos…

- vaya que lo decidiremos allí ¿no? Que supongo que se podrá dormir por grupos, o parejitas… - rió pícaramente y Ran la miró de mala manera

- ¿algo más? – preguntó Shinichi, mirando el reloj.

- no seas borde… - contestó Ran.

- bueno… ya os dejo, parejita – dijo Sonoko, levantándose, los otros dos la imitaron. Salieron de la sala, después de que Ran se despidiera de su padre.

- pues Sonoko, nos vemos el lunes ¿no? – preguntó Ran, a modo de despedida.

- ¡por supuesto! No me lo perderé por nada del mundo… a ver si encuentro a mi hombre ideal… un esquiador magistral… - soñó despierta Sonoko - ¡qué envidia te tengo Ran! – suspiró la rubia.

- pero Sonoko… ¿y Makoto?… - miró Ran a la rubia, reprochándola.

- el siempre está en mi mente… pero quien sabe… quizá tengo una aventura en la nieve… - suspiró Sonoko, soñadora.

- nosotros nos vamos… - dijo Shinichi, empezando a tirar de Ran.

- vale, vale, ya os dejo solos – dijo Sonoko, mirando de reojo al chico. - ¡Adiós Ran! ¡Pasadlo bien!

Sonoko se fue corriendo hasta que despareció al girar una calle. La pareja, cogidos de la mano, empezaron a avanzar hacia la parada de bus más próxima para ir al parque.

- ¿por qué has sido tan borde con Sonoko? – preguntó Ran, cuando ya habían subido al autobús y sentado en la parte trasera del automóvil.

- es que parecía que no se iba a ir nunca… y ves… ya empieza a hacer calor… - suspiró Shinichi.

- eres muy borde con la gente que no te interesa… - bufó Ran.

- estas tan guapa cuando te enfadas… - dijo el chico de repente. La morena se sonrojó y desvió la mirada dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- no me cambies de tema…

El bus llegó a la parada del parque de atracciones y la pareja bajó del servicio. Empezaron a hacer cola para comprar las entradas y, después de un rato más bien corto (por ser el día y la hora que era), entraron al recinto.

- bueno… parece que no hay mucha gente… - sonrió Shinichi. - ¿dónde quieres ir primero?

- no sé… elige tu…

- siempre tengo que elegir yo… como cuando estamos en mi casa… - sonrió el chico.

- ¡no saques este tema en público! – gritó Ran, violentamente sonrojada.

- ¿por qué? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da? – Picó Shinichi – es que no quieres que la gente se entere de que nos hemos… - hizo una pausa dramática, viendo como Ran se sonrojaba aun más y se iba a abalanzar sobre él – reído juntos. – rió Shinichi, viendo la cara de Ran, aun más enfadada. – Es que no puedo evitar provocarte esa cara – sonrió el chico, cogiéndola por la barbilla y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, la chica volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonrió.

- deja de meterte conmigo… - bufó ella, empezando a avanzar hacia dentro del parque.

El día fue avanzando y la pareja, después de montarse en algunas atracciones y pasear un rato, subió al mirador del parque.

- ¡mira Shinichi! ¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí! – sonrió la chica, apartándose de un telescopio del mirador, pero cuando miró no encontró al chico. - ¿dónde se habrá metido? – se extrañó. Y volvió a mirar por el telescopio. A los pocos segundo oyó unos pasos familiares y notó como algo iba a tocar su mejilla, cogió la muñeca de Shinichi apartándose del telescopio, frenándole antes de que le pusiera la fría lata en la mejilla - ¿por qué siempre me haces la misma broma?

- ¡jo! ¡yo quería volver a hacértela! ¿por qué me has pillado? – dijo Shinichi, cruzándose de brazos y lloriqueando como un niño.

- vamos Shinichi, no me seas crío… que ya no lo aparentas… - sonrió Ran.

- ¡no! No me piques otra vez con lo de Conan… - suspiró él, y es que llevaban toda la mañana con piques de cosas de cuando él era Conan.

- es que es lo que tengo más reciente contigo… como no quisiste decírmelo… para no ponerme en peligro – eso último lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo – pues claro… yo me pensaba que eras Conan, un niño de 7 años, y hice lo que haría con un crío… ¡no contigo!

- ¡oye! ¡¿A que ha venido ese tonito con lo de querer protegerte? – se extrañó y enfadó Shinichi.

- a que… si tanto querías protegerme, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué no querías proteger al doctor? ¿o a Heiji? ¿O a tus padres? – preguntó Ran, empezando a enfadarse. - ¿qué pasa? ¿ellos lo pueden saber y yo no?

- ellos me pillaron… ¡no podía engañarlos! – gritó Shinichi, empezando a enfadarse también.

- claro ¿cómo yo no te pille?… a mí sí que podías engañarme ¿no? – suspiró ella, dándose la vuelta.

- Ran, por favor, pensé que habíamos solucionado eso… - dijo Shinichi, más calmado, cogiendo la mano de la chica, para que se diera la vuelta. Ella se separó de él con una manotada y salió corriendo. - ¡Espera! – el chico empezó a seguirla.

Ran se paró en un banco cercano, algo separado del camino principal y cubierto con algunos arbustos. _Seré estúpida… ¿qué estoy haciendo? Esto es perfecto… es lo que había soñado tantas veces… estar con Shinichi, ser pareja, poder besarle, dormir con él, ser felices los dos juntos… pero es que hace tanto que no lo veía tal como era… es que no parece el mismo que el que se fue… _Ran empezaba a desesperarse con sus pensamiento, odiaba pensar eso, pero era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza, que no era el mismo, y no sabía qué hacer _estoy siendo egoísta… él ha conseguido volver, y quiere estar conmigo… y yo con él… entonces ¿cuál es el problema? _Puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y se hundió las manos en el pelo, intentando esconder su cara, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse _es que no puedo evitar ver a Conan en él, y todo el daño que eso me provocó… ni él es el mismo, ni yo soy la misma… pero no puedo hacer esto… ¡no tengo derecho! ¿Por qué cuando tengo lo que me pensaba que iba a hacerme feliz, tengo otros problemas en la cabeza? ¡Seré estúpida!_

_

* * *

_

Ran notó como algo la tiraba de su brazo, obligándola a levantarse y a seguirle. Era Shinichi. Quiso resistirse, pero a la vez se obligó a dejarse llevar; al final ganó la última opción. El chico la llevó a la fuente que tantos recuerdos le traía. Shinichi empezó la cuenta atrás y cuando llegó al 0 se vieron cubiertos por una pared de agua, los dos solos, aislados del resto, en el centro de la fuente; que junto con el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, no podía proporcionar mejor imagen.

- lo siento Ran, no puedes llegar a imaginarte las veces que pensé en decírtelo… pero no podía… pensar que te podrían hacer daño era horrible… muchas veces deseé que todo esto no hubiera pasado, ¿por qué tenía que ser un detective? Tan curioso por naturaleza… lo siento muchísimo… es que pensar que te pudieran hacer daño… yo… yo… - Shinichi bajó la cabeza, no quería que Ran viera como se le empezaban a empañar los ojos.

La chica, sonrió viendo como su chico se disculpaba, _no tengo derecho a negarle la felicidad… _suspiró. Cogió de la barbilla al chico y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. La pared de agua empezó a descender y la pareja se quedó al descubierto en ese precioso y romántico beso.

- vaya… me ha caído una gota en la cara… - sonrió Shinichi, quitándose las pocas lágrimas que le habían caído, Ran sonrió. – bueno… y ahora… ¡a la barca!

- ¡te aviso! – Recordó Ran de repente – no te lo he dicho al principio, que no me he acordado, pero como haya un caso, nos iremos y lo dejaremos a la policía, ¿de acuerdo?

- vale… ¡pero pronto seré uno de ellos! – gritó sonriente Shinichi.

- es verdad, estas empezando a hacer las pruebas para entrar en el cuerpo ¿no? – recordó Ran.

- sí… bueno, de momento me estoy concienciando y preparando… empezaré en Enero.

- ¿con la Universidad? – se sorprendió Ran.

- sí, es que claro… como son convocatorias…

Shinichi siguió hablando del tema hasta que subieron a la atracción, rato que a Ran se le hizo algo largo… Shinichi cuando volvió a ser él habló con el instituto para intentar hacer algo con su último curso, con sus notas. Todos los profesores concluyeron en lo brillante que era el chico, así que le dieron la oportunidad de hacer unos exámenes y trabajos, cosa a la que el chico accedió y aprobó gracias a la ayuda de Ran y sus apuntes, y en una semana, consiguió el título necesario para en Enero poder empezar la Universidad con los de su promoción, sin necesidad de repetir el curso que se había perdido.

- vaya, que te quieres poner al día… - sonrió Ran.

- ¡Qué quiero ir en este asiento! – se oyó en la atracción. Un chico estaba gritando al encargado que quería ir en un asiento que no le era designado.

- Señor, lo siento, pero esta pareja estaba antes… y es el sitio que le toca… - el encargado era algo tímido a la situación y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- no se preocupe, señor, ya nos cambiamos nosotros y subimos en la siguiente… no queremos causar problemas, sólo queremos subir a la atracción – dijo la chica que ocupaba el sitio que el otro chico quería. Así la pareja se bajó de la atracción y esperó, mientras que el hombre tan insistente se puso en el último asiento del vagón.

- es que hay gente que nunca está contenta… - bufó Shinichi.

La atracción se trataba de una barca con 6 pasajeros, distribuidos en 3 filas de 2 personas, que subía por una pendiente para luego caer a gran velocidad por otra, salpicando fuertemente con el agua del tanque en el que caía.

La barca empezó a hacer un movimiento y ruido extraño que anunciaba que empezaba. Mientras subían la pendiente, Ran estaba algo asustada y le cogió la mano a Shinichi, quien se sonrojó. Luego, el detective, oyó un ruido extraño que se le antojó inusual, pero al llegar al inicio de la pendiente, dejó de preocuparse para disfrutar de la caída.

La barca empezó a caer, provocando un fuerte griterío entre los pasajeros, aun más acentuado cuando vieron algo que no debería haber pasado. El hombre del último asiento, el que quería cambiar tan insistentemente, estaba volando por encima de la barca, para luego caer en la poca profunda piscina que había al lado de los raíles de la barca, provocándole la muerte inmediata.

El encargado paró la atracción en el momento en que la barca acabó de bajar la pendiente, y llamó a los responsables del parque, quienes avisaron a la policía.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – empezaron a gritar, asustados, los que estaban haciendo cola para la atracción, aglomerándose para ver lo sucedido.

- A ver, por favor, aléjense, dejen espacio – empezó a anunciar uno de los responsables del parque, quien había llegado a la escena mientras la barca volvía a subir siguiendo los raíles. – Por favor, cálmense, esto sólo ha sido un desafortunado accidente, así que agradecería que se separaran un poco para dejar que, cuando llegue, la policía pueda investigar bien.

- Eso no ha sido un accidente – empezó un voz conocida por detrás del responsable – ¡Ha sido un homicidio! – gritó el chico, a quien todo el mundo pudo reconocer.

- ¡es Shinichi Kudo!

- ¡el detective adolescente!

- dijeron que había muerto…

- no, yo oí que había huido por meterse donde no le llamaban…

- vaya, al fin ha vuelto… - los rumores no se hicieron esperar, algunos desesperaron a Shinichi, otros le hicieron reír, y enfadaron a Ran.

- el detective adolescente, es tan guapo…

- oye, Shinichi, ¿no deberías dejarlo? – dijo Ran, empezando a estirar de la camisa del chico, éste sólo se soltó del agarre y fue hacía la atracción.

- ven esto – señaló unas rascadas en uno de las barras de seguridad que sujetan a la persona en la atracción – significa que fue manipulado para que no acabará de cerrar, así que al verse la persona boca abajo, cayó por la propia fuerza de gravedad… - explicó Shinichi, con su típica sonrisa de detective.

- pero, ¿cómo puede alguien hacer eso? – preguntó una de las persona allí presente.

- con un destornillador mismo… rascando de tal manera hasta que el seguro se soltara…

- pero… eso luego no se puede arreglar… - se extrañó el encargado.

- sí, está hecho para que no pase, pero si pasa, porque alguien se ponga a jugar o lo que sea, una luz avisa de eso al panel de control y lo soluciona al instante, se puede hacer desde la central o el mismo encargado, o incluso manualmente, con un fuerte golpe – explico el responsable, dando un fuerte golpe a la barra que se cerró haciendo un clack y luego, al intentar subirla, esta no cedió.

- pero eso se ha de hacer tocando la barra, así que sólo pudimos ser lo que estábamos en el viaje – concluyó uno de los chicos que habían subido con Shinichi y Ran a la atracción.

- bueno… también podía ser uno de los que habían subido en el viaje anterior ¿no? – pensó la chica que había subido con el chico anterior.

- no lo creo… ya que ¿cómo iban a saber qué persona subiría? – aclaro Shinichi.

En ese momento el detective Takagi llegó, haciéndose paso entre la gente.

- ¡hola detective! – saludó Shinichi, con una sonrisa.

- ¡ah! ¡tú eres Kudo! Así que al final has vuelto, por fin te conozco… - sonrió Takagi, Shinichi se sorprendió y luego recordó _claro, él sólo me conoce como Conan, me parece que no me conocía como Shinichi. _

- bueno… detective, creo que ya tengo más o menos, el caso solucionado.

- ¡Ah sí! – se extrañó la gente, sobre todo los responsables del centro y los detectives.

- sí, sólo quiero hacerle dos preguntas, responsable, - el hombre le miró, concentrado y sorprendido – dígame, ¿usted puede decirme si hubo alguna señal de que el seguro de ésta atracción se había desconectado?

- puedo averiguarlo, un momento – cogió el móvil y llamó a la central de control, allí, tras algunas preguntas, le dijeron que no habían recibido señal alguna.

- y, ¿cree que hay alguna manera que la central no se entera? Cómo que pusiera que lo habían solucionado… - esta pregunta pilló más por sorpresa al responsable.

- bueno, sí, pero… eso sólo puede hacerlo el encargado – entonces abrió los ojos mirando a su empleado, Shinichi sonrió y se acercó al encargado, le preguntó algo en voz baja y éste, después de sorprenderse más aun y de empezar a caer en la cuenta de todo, accedió a lo que el detective le pedía y salió corriendo.

- de acuerdo, señores, creo que ya tengo todo solucionado. – empezó Shinichi.

- ¿qué? Ya sabes quién es… - preguntó sorprendido Takagi.

- sí. – Shinichi se acercó a la atracción – el seguro de la barra de seguridad de la barca fue manipulado para que cuando tuviera que hacer su trabajo de aguantar a la persona, no lo hiciera provocando que la persona saliera volando. La manipulación se hizo con un destornillador, herramienta de la que el asesino puedo deshacerse sencillamente sólo con arrojarla a la piscina, si la policía la encontraba podía imaginarse que a algún operario se le había caído, o, si se daban cuenta de que tenía que ver con el crimen, no tendría huellas ni nada gracias al agua.

- así fue como le hicieron… - reflexionó Takagi, algo sorprendido, mirando las rascadas de la barra.

- exacto, así que sólo pudimos hacerlo las personas que nos acercamos con la víctima a la barca. Aunque, una cosa que me ha costado más pensar es… ¿por qué esa persona, la víctima, insistió tanto en subir en el último asiento en ese preciso viaje? – Siguió Shinichi, desvelando el misterio - Así que llegué a la conclusión de que el asesino le había enviado un mensaje de que subiera en ese preciso viaje y asiento, para así predecir cuándo hacer la manipulación.

- pero… si cualquier persona que subiera a la atracción empezara a manipular con un destornillador la barra de seguridad, no hubiera sido algo sospechoso… - pensó uno de los hombre de Takagi.

- cierto, por eso llegué a la conclusión de que sólo una persona pudo hacerlo – Shinichi hizo una pausa dramática, para luego señalar al encargado – ¡fuiste tú! ¡tú fuiste el asesino! – gritó finalmente.

- ¡¿qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo maté a esa persona? – gritó el chico, sorprendido y aterrado.

- porqué tú lo hiciste. Le enviaste un mensaje a la víctima para que se subiera a ese viaje y asiento y manipulaste la barra de seguridad para que no efectuara bien su trabajo…

- ¿cómo puedes acusarme de eso? ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! Además ¿tienes pruebas? – empezó a gritar el encargado, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- sí, las tengo… - entonces vio como el responsable empezaba a acercarse entre la gente. – dígalo, responsable.

- sí, he hecho lo que este chico me ha pedido, he mirado el registro de cambios desde las atracciones a la oficina central y, desde esta atracción primero salió un aviso de un seguro estropeado pero luego otro que avisaba de que la avería estaba solucionada – explicó el responsable.

- cuando, evidentemente, no lo estaba, así que sólo tú pudiste hacerlo… - acabó finalmente Shinichi. El chico se derrumbó de rodillas al suelo.

- no se lo podía perdonar, por su culpa… por su culpa… ¡mi hermana se suicidó! Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero él sólo la utilizó, y eso le partió el corazón y se suicidó… no podía hacer otra cosa… - lloró el chico, derrumbado en el suelo.

- la venganza nunca soluciona nada… y ahora el que es castigado eres tú… - finalizó Shinichi, viendo como Takagi esposaba y se llevaba al culpable de ese homicidio.

Shinichi, cuando acabó el caso, fue a buscar a Ran. _Había olvidado que habíamos dicho que si había un caso, dejaría que la policía lo solucionara… pero es que si no lo hacía, el tío podría haberlo arreglado en cualquier momento y que quedara como un accidente… ¿dónde se habrá metido?_

Shinichi estuvo buscando y llamando a Ran, quien no aparecía por ningún sitio. Empezó a pensar y siguió andando. Miró hacia el cielo y le vino una idea, no estaba seguro pero podría darse el caso… Y salió corriendo.

_¡Será estúpido! ¡Qué yo soy lo más importante para él! ¡Ya! Si hay un caso ya puede ser nuestra boda que irá a solucionarlo. El amor de su vida son los casos, no yo… ¿qué no era el mismo desde que volvió? Al revés, es el mismo odioso obsesionado con los misterios que cuando "se fue" bueno… que no se fue… sino, que el muy cabrón se quedó en mi casa…_

_¡Qué esa es otra! ¿Por qué se tenía que quedar en mi casa? Shiho me contó que ella era Ai, que estaba en casa de Agasa, ¿por qué no se quedó allí también?… no, tenía que venirse conmigo, ¡el muy cerdo aprovechado! Y yo una tonta rematada por hacerle caso… y por creérmelo cuando intenta disculparse… Y ES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA POR ESTAR ENAMORADA DE ÉL…_

Ran estaba en lo alto del mirador del parque de atracciones, se había sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las rodillas, mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a los mismos pensamientos. Cuando bajaron de la atracción, ella intentó que se fueran, pero él quiso quedarse a solucionar el caso, _es que no entiende que no me gusta, que es peligroso que haga eso en medio de un mogollón de gente, y más con lo que le ha pasado… _Así que decidió irse, salir corriendo de allí, porque sabía que acabaría llorando y no quería que nadie la viera, ni siquiera Shinichi.

_Me estoy engañando a mi misma… él es la persona a la que quiero, y sé cómo es… no puedo negarle que sea un detective… pero yo tampoco puedo negarme estar preocupada por él. _

En ese momento oyó unos pasos que subían las escaleras, si era alguno de los encargados del mirador le diría que se había perdido y que había quedado con alguien aquí. No le interesaba salir, no quería encontrarse con Shinichi, y tener que mirarle a la cara…

La persona que había subido le estaba hablando, pero ella no oía nada, estaba inserta en sus pensamientos. Sólo dijo, casi mecánicamente, que no quería bajar. La persona que había subido se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante suyo, poniendo sus manos encima de las rodillas de ella. Ran se sorprendió y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su enamorado. _No…. No, por favor… ahora que no quería verlo…_

- Ran… lo siento… - empezó Shinichi – sé que no debería haberlo hecho…

- Shinichi, ¡basta! – Ran levantó la cabeza de golpe – ¡los dos sabemos que no lo sientes, que es lo que realmente querías hacer!

- Ran ¿Qué te pasa? – Shinichi la miró interrogante - ¿por qué no paras hoy de recriminarme cosas?

- es que no ha vuelto el mismo Shinichi que se fue… - Ran volvió a esconder su cara.

- no, ¡mírame! – Shinichi obligó a la chica a mirarle, levantándole la cara - quiero que me expliques qué te pasa… desde que volví no eres la misma conmigo… sé que te dolió lo de que yo fuera Conan, ¿qué crees? Pensé en no decírtelo, pero quise hacerlo, ¡no quería engañarte!

- es que… cuando estábamos en el restaurante me gritaste que me amabas, que era lo más importante para ti… - empezó Ran, levantando la voz – pero estoy viendo que no es verdad… no soy lo más importante para ti… ¡son los casos! Parece que todo lo que pasa sea más importante que yo…

- ¡Ran! ¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! ¡no es verdad! Pero odio que pienses eso de mí… ¿realmente es lo que piensas? ¿crees que no te quiero? – a Shinichi le temblaba la voz.

- eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí… ¡¿me quieres? – Ran miró a los ojos al chico.

- te amo más que nada en este mundo – dijo Shinichi, manteniéndole la mirada. – pero, ¿tú me quieres?

- yo también te amo… - la chica evitó la mirada de Shinichi – pero sólo querernos no basta… Shinichi… esto no funciona…

- no sé qué pensar… - Shinichi miró al suelo, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Ran – realmente, desde que he vuelto, sólo discutimos… tú me reprochas lo de Conan.

- y tú te crees que sigo siendo la misma estúpida… - se defendió Ran. –

- pero tú no paras de saltarme con lo mismo.

- y tú no paras de defenderte siempre con lo mismo… te escondes en la misma repetida excusa. - Ran negó con la cabeza – esto no funciona… ha sido todo muy rápido… creo… - Ran se pausó y Shinichi también se quedó callado.

- esto no funciona… - Shinichi también negó, levantándose – creo que deberemos darnos un tiempo…

- sí, lo siento… pero no puedo con esto…

- no… yo tampoco


	3. Cap2: El Dia D

Hola a todos lo que leeis este fic! ^^

Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo! ^^

Quería agredecer a **Saori Kudo, pervertida yaoista **y a **Miina Kudo** por sus reviews... sí, sé que es triste que Ran y Shinichi se separen T.T Pero bueno... es fic debe seguir xD

Y también un beso a todos los que me leeis, aunque no comenten.

Nos seguimos leyendo y vayan dejando Reviews... que no es mucho pedir ¿no?

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente (aunque con gusto me los quedaría, o los tomaría prestados... sobretodo a esos chicos.. *¬*) ... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: El Dia D**

Y por fin llegó, el día D, y nunca mejor dicho porque era domingo; el día en que los chicos tenían que reunirse en la mansión Kudo para irse de excursión a la nieve. Eran poco más de las 6 y Shinichi y su madre ya estaba despierto, ultimando detalles y preparándose para recibir a todos en su casa, ya que era la última parada antes de emprender el camino.

- ¿bocadillos?

- listo – iba enumerando y contestándose el mismo, mirando la maleta.

- ¿maletas?

- listo

- ¿coche?

- revisado y con gasolina

- ¿ropa y mochila para esquiar?

- listo

- ¿bañadores?

- listo – Shinichi miró un poco por encima la maleta. – creo que ya está todo. ¡Solo falta que vengan todos! – sonrió, pero recordó que entre todos, estaba…

Su mirada cabizbaja se levantó de repente al oír un golpe extraño en el piso de arriba. Se asomó por las escaleras pero no vio nada, por lo que decidió subir.

Shinichi fue hacía la habitación de invitados. Cuando pasó lo de la noche del viernes, Shinichi volvió bastante destrozado; se sentía triste, humillado y enfadado, y toda esa furia la soltó con su madre nada más llegar a casa, y sin tan siquiera explicarle lo que había pasado. Cuando los humos ya se calmaron, el chico pudo explicarle, entre sollozos, lo que había pasado y, al poco rato le llamó Heiji, que se había enterado de lo sucedido. No le preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero se imaginaba que Ran habría llamado a Kazuha y ésta se lo habría contado a él. Así, que aunque el detective del este no lo quería admitir en un principio, finalmente aceptó que Heiji viniera el sábado por la mañana; _sinceramente, prefería hablar con Hattori que con mi madre sobre el tema…_

- ¡eh! Hattori, ¡levanta! Que ya va siendo hora… - llamó el chico, picando a la puerta, no oyó respuesta alguna – Hattori… - entró a la habitación y se encontró al chico durmiendo a pierna suelta, enrollado en las sabanas, boca abajo y con un pie fuera de la cama; Shinichi no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena. – oye, Hattori, que es hora de levantarse… - se acercaba a la cama, y le movió el pie. El detective se hartó un poco, así que decidió encender la luz y pegar un portazo. Heiji se asustó, hizo un gruñido y se giró sobre sí mismo, con tan mala suerte que la cama "se acabó" y cayó al suelo.

- eh… quiero dormir más… - bufó el chico, acomodándose en el suelo.

- joder… aun no se despierta… - bufó. – oye va… que tenemos que acabar todo para irnos – recriminó Shinichi, dando leves patadas a Heiji en el suelo.

- vale… vale… - el moreno empezó a desperezarse – oye… ¿qué hago en el suelo? – se extrañó, sentándose apoyado en la cama. Shinichi bufó y salió de la habitación.

DING DONG

- ¡Ya voy! – gritó el detective desde el piso de arriba.

Bajó por la enorme escalinata del centro del vestíbulo y abrió la puerta. Allí se encontró a una sonriente Kazuha rodada de niños de unos 10 años.

- ¡Hola chicos! – sonrió Shinichi, dejándoles entrar. – y, ¿el resto?

- Ahora vendrán… están arreglando cosas en el coche… para que quepan todas las maletas – explicó Kazuha. – y ¿Heiji?

- Creo que se está levantando… - sonrió el chico – eh Hattori! Si no bajas… va a subir tu noviecita a buscarte… - rió con picardía el chico.

- ¿Noviecita? – se oyó en lo alto de las escaleras – quien querría tener a Kazuha como novia… - bufó el chico, bostezando y rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡oye, ahô! Pues que sepas que mucha gente querría tenerme como pareja… - bufó ella.

- eh… que en ningún momento he dicho que me refería a Kazuha… eso lo has resuelto tu solo… - picó aún más Shinichi.

- vaya… te has despertado con ganas de juerga hoy eh… a ver… y que más chicas hay en esta sala… - comentó Heiji, quien ya había llegado a la entrada. – por qué, aunque me lo pidas mil veces… no voy a ser tu novio, Kudo – rió el moreno.

- no, tampoco es algo que desee la verdad…

- ¿el qué, no deseas? – preguntó alguien que apareció por la puerta de repente.

- ah, ¡hola Sonoko! – Saludó Shinichi.

- hola Kudo! Listo para esquiar! – sonrió, haciendo gestos con los brazos, como si esquiara.

- ¡Hola Ran! – sonrió Heiji, saliendo por la puerta a saludar a la chica, que no había llegado a entrar a la casa.

Shinichi, al oírlo, bajó la mirada, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Ella tampoco tenía valor para entrar en la casa, por lo que se había quedado en el jardín, esperando que todos salieran.

- emmm… bueno, Kudo, ¡¿me enseñas esa súper moto que le han regalado al niño mimado? – preguntó Heiji, a quien Kazuha le hizo un gesto para que mirara Kuda y se percató de que él no estaba bien, por lo que quiso apartarlo.

- eh! Y los niños? – se extrañó Sonoko, al ver que los Shonen Tantei no estaban con Kazuha.

- no sé, estaban aquí hace un momento…

- así que está es la casa encantada que hay al lado del doctor Agasa! – sonrió Genta, empezando a inspeccionar un poco la casa.

- es muy grande y tiene un estilo occidental muy bueno, la verdad… - comentó Mitsuhiko, con ese aire intelectual.

- pues sí que da miedo, la verdad… - comentó Ayumi. Entraron en la biblioteca del a mansión, una gran sala redonda con toda la pared forrada de libros. – guau…

- ¡eh! No es bueno que estéis dando vueltas por casas ajenas

- ah… hola Ran-neesan – saludaron los chicos, ella respondió con una sonrisa, aunque vacía. Y sus ojos no pudieron impedir llenarse de lágrimas al ver donde estaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ran-neesan? – preguntó Ayumi, tirando de la manga de la chica.

- Sí… bueno, vamos a la entrada que ya están todos listos para irnos. – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

- oye Hattori… ¿cómo lo hacemos? Porque la verdad… yo no quiero… - susurró Shinichi al otro detective, éste no necesitó oír más, ya sabía a qué se refería.

- Tranquilo… te dejo a Kazuha al cargo eh… - sonrió el moreno.

- A ver, venga, ¡todo el mundo al coche! – animó Agasa, haciendo que los tres niños entraran en la parte de atrás de su escarabajo amarillo, y Sonoko se pusiera de copiloto.

El doctor ya había acabado de colocar bien todas las maletas y pudo meter las de Heiji y Shinichi sin problemas.

- de acuerdo, ¡vamos! – dijo Heiji, lanzándole un casco a Ran, quien se sorprendió, ya que no se lo esperaba. – tú te vienes conmigo. – sonrió el chico.

- y tu conmigo – dijo Shinichi, dándole un casco a Kazuha. Ella, extrañada miró a Heiji, quien con la mirada le dijo lo obvio… _Kudo no quiere llevar a Ran de paquete… ve tu con él, ¿ok? _Ella asintió.

- bueno, pues… ¡en marcha! – anunció Agasa, entrando en su coche e iniciando camino.

Heiji se puso su casco y se sentó en la moto, detrás suyo se subió Ran. El moreno se sonrojó al notar a la chica acomodarse en la parte trasera de la moto. A los segundos arrancaron siguiendo al escarabajo amarillo.

Shinichi, detrás, con una Harley Davison de importación, le imitó, llevando a Kazuha a su espalda.

Transcurrieron unas dos horas largas de viaje, menos de lo que esperaban, cuando empezaron a subir la ladera de la montaña por la carretera que les llevaría hasta el hotel.

- ¿Has visto cómo es el hotel? – preguntó Agasa a Sonoko.

- Sí, lo estuve mirando con Ran y la verdad que se veía bonito… - explicó Sonoko – en vez de ser un edificio de varios pisos, han hecho varias casetas que suponen cada piso y que están dispersadas por el bosque que hay en la cima. Luego hay otra caseta que es el comedor, otra la piscina cubierta, gimnasio,… y otra la recepción.

- ¡vaya! Qué guai ¿no? – sonrió Ayumi.

- por cierto… ¿cree que irá bien el viaje? – preguntó de repente Sonoko, mirando hacia atrás, viendo las dos motos que los seguían.

- no lo sé… a veces han salido estando enfadados, pero… - el doctor bufó sonoramente – esto es muy distinto… aunque espero que estar aquí con amigos y divirtiéndose les ayude un poco.

- eso espero…

Llegaron después de dos horas y media de viaje en coche, hubo algo de atasco en la autopista, pero en general tuvieron un tráfico fluido y un viaje tranquilo.

Lo primero que vieron al llegar al lugar que les haría de "hogar" en los próximos 5 días, fue un gran bosque verde y frondoso que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, lleno, sobretodo, de pinos, entre otra vegetación abundante pero que superaba las bajas temperaturas del lugar.

Al bajar del coche, a todos se les estremeció el cuerpo por el notorio cambio de temperatura, por lo que se abrigaron bien para la ocasión, con chaquetas, gorros, guantes, bufandas…

La primera en entrar a la pequeña caseta de madera que daba la bienvenida al lugar fue Ran, seguida de Kazuha, los demás decidieron quedarse fuera.

- Hola, buenos días – saludó Ran, educadamente, a la mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción.

- buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó la mujer, sonriente.

- teníamos una reserva para 20 personas a nombre de Ran Mouri – informó la morena.

- sí, un momento, por favor. – La mujer se levantó, fue al ordenador, tecleando, luego cogió una tarjeta blanca, la introdujo en una rejilla del ordenador, esperó unos segundos y la sacó para dársela a Ran – su caseta es la 16, verán las señales colgadas en los arboles que le indicaran como llegar.

- Gracias – dijo Ran, cogiendo la tarjeta.

- perdone… es que somos muchos, ¿se podrían hacer copias de las tarjetas? – preguntó Kazuha.

- claro, pero la política del hotel me impide dar menos de 4 por habitación… - se disculpó la recepcionista.

- cuatro serán perfectas. – sonrió Kazuha, dándole la tarjeta que tenía Ran de nuevo a la recepcionista, a los segundos, la chica les dio las 4 tarjetas.

- gracias – se despidieron, haciendo ademán de salir.

- espere… ¿para los coches y las motos? – preguntó Ran.

- sí, - contestó la recepcionista – si giran por detrás de la caseta de recepción hay un camino habilitado y señalizado que les lleva a una zona descampada donde pueden dejar los vehículos.

- de acuerdo, gracias. – y despidiéndose, salieron de la caseta.

- bueno, hay que seguir las señales – dijo Kazuha al grupo, empezando a andar.

- pues, cogemos las cosas y vamos tirando, mientras ellos van a aparcar los coches ¿no, mejor? – comentó Ran.

- de acuerdo.

Y mientras los chicos y Agasa llevaban las motos y el coche al Parking, las chicas y los niños se dirigían a su nuevo hogar durante esa semana.

- guau, ¡qué bonito! – se ilusionó Ayumi, al ver el paisaje.

Se encontraban en un sendero de tierra, hecho especialmente por el hotel y rodeado por árboles y flora variada, y con algunas zonas con hielo o restos de nieve. Por el camino iban viendo alguna bifurcación del sendero o alguna casita de hormigón, pero que realmente no desentonaba en la naturaleza. Esas eran las casas del hotel (se notaba por el logo que tenían encima de la puerta). En los árboles había carteles de madera con flechas y números indicando el camino a seguir dependiendo de la casa a la que quisieras ir.

- vaya… es una forma curiosa de hotel, ¿cierto? – comentó Sonoko, también asombrada por el paisaje.

- sí, pero realmente tienen el bosque muy bien cuidado y las casas no llaman la atención. – sonrió Kazuha.

- la verdad es que me gustó mucho, cuando mirábamos Kazuha y yo hoteles, - explicó Ran – me llamó mucho la atención por lo que decidí usar éste aunque tuviéramos que pagar un poco más, aunque realmente yo no lo encontré caro por todo lo que tiene.

- sí, a mí es que me encantó. Luego el comedor está en otra caseta, justo en el medio del bosque y al lado hay otra casa con la piscina. Y aunque parezca que no, aquí es difícil perderse – comentó Kazuha – seguro que hasta Ran sabrá llegar sola a la casa – rió la de la coleta, como respuesta, Ran le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- ¡oye! – y las tres rieron.

- mirad, es esa ¿no? – señaló Mitsuhiko, a una casa un poco más apartada del resto, encima de una pequeña subidita, escondida entre árboles.

- ¡sí!

- pero que apartada… - suspiró Genta.

- bueno… pero seguro que es la mejor…

Todos llegaron a la casa, era una pequeña casa de hormigón, escondida entre los árboles. Los chicos entraron, abriendo una pequeña puerta blanca, después de poner la tarjeta en el detector al lado de ésta, que crujió al moverse. Cuando estuvieron dentro, lo primero que vieron fue un enorme salón comedor, con una chimenea en una esquina, encendida, y una pequeña mesa rodeada de sofás enfrente del hogar. Al otro lado, una mesa algo grande, con unas 8 sillas y algunos cuadros y estanterías. Delante también había un largo pasillo con puertas de madera oscura. Dentro de cada habitación había 2 camas de matrimonio con sábanas blancas, 2 armarios de aglomerado y una cómoda de roble. Cada habitación, pero, era diferente porque tenían un color de pared distinto. Al fondo del pasillo había otra puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

- vaya… se ve muy acogedora, ¿verdad? – comentó Sonoko, entrando en la casa, el resto la imitaron.

- ¡eh! ¡¿Ya has vuelto, Hakuba? – preguntó un chico, apareciendo por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Todas las chicas se sonrojaron, pues el chico, además de ser muy guapo, iba tapado con solo una tolla, dejando su torso húmedo al descubierto. – vaya… no sois Hakuba – sonrió el chico.

- ¡Kaito! No te he dicho mil veces que no salgas así de las habitaciones, no sabes a quién te puedes encontrar… - bufó una chica, apareciendo detrás de él y tirándole un albornoz.

- será que n te gustaría que apareciera en tu habitación así, en medio de la noche… - sonrió el chico, de una manera muy sensual.

- ¡calla idiota! – gritó la chica, empujando a Kaito dentro de su habitación. – eh… hola chicas, y chicos - sonrió Aoko, mirando a los Shonen Tantei. – Así que sois los que estaréis con nosotros… soy Nakamori Aoko - se presentó la chica.

- Suzuki Sonoko – contestó la rubia, aun extrañada por la situación.

- espera… ¿cómo que los que estaremos con vosotros?… ¿es que esta caseta no es sólo para nosotros? – preguntó Kazuha, sorprendida.

- sí, no os lo han dicho en la recepción… como están faltos de espacio, han decidido coger 3 grupos de cuatro jóvenes y uno de 8 o 9 para llenar una caseta de 20.

- ¡¿Qué! – todos se extrañaron.

- pues… no nos habían dicho nada. – bufó Ran.

- pue son os preocupéis, lo pasareis bien con nosotros – rió Kaito, volviendo a salir de su habitación, aún sin vestir.

- ¿quieres vestirte de una puñetera vez? – gritó Aoko, empujando al chico dentro de la habitación. – perdonadle… él es Kuroba Kaito, un amigo de la infancia.

- yo soy Mouri Ran, y ella Toyama Kazuha. Y ellos… - presentó Ran.

- somos los Shonen Tantei – gritaron los 3 niños.

- Yoshida Ayumi

- Kojima Genta

- Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko

- Encantada – sonrió Aoko.

- bueno… ya está todo listo… - Shinichi, Heiji y el doctor Agasa aparecieron por la puerta. Se sorprendieron de ver a Aoko con las chicas.

- hola… soy Nakamori Aoko, encantada.

- Kudo Shinichi

- Hattori Heiji

- Agasa

- eh… ¿no sois los famosos detectives adolescentes? – preguntó Kaito, saliendo de la habitación, esta vez vestido.

- eh… sí.

- vaya… Hattori Heiji, con quien competí en cierto programa de TV en una isla, aunque no se acabara de determinar quien fue el mejor… Y Kudo Shinichi, quien ha estado desaparecido desde hace más de un año… dijeron que había muerto por meterse donde no debía - comentó una voz en la entrada. Todos se giraron, encontrándose con un chico castaño en la puerta con un par de bolsas en cada mano. – Hakuba Saguru…

- Hakuba! Por fin vuelves… estaba hambriento! – dijo Kaito, casi lanzándose sobre el chico, quitándole las bolsas.

- oye… deja algo para los demás ¿no? – comentó Haukba, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno... y hasta aquí este capitulo... **

**A partir de ahora intentaré publicar cada lunes (es que este es fiesta y no estaré... por lo que publico hoy!) **

**Espero que les haya gustado y hasta el siguiente  
**

**Proximo Capitulo: Amigos Inesperados!**

** Sayonara, XXX**

** Jess Hattori**


	4. Cap3: Amigos Inesperados

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente (aunque con gusto me los quedaría, o los tomaría prestados... sobretodo a esos chicos.. *¬*) ... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD_

_

* * *

_

-_ Hakuba! Por fin vuelves… estaba hambriento! – dijo Kaito, casi lanzándose sobre el chico, quitándole las bolsas._

_- oye… deja algo para los demás ¿no? – comentó Hakuba, entrando y cerrando la puerta._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 3: Amigos inesperados**

- Bueno… una vez elegidas las habitaciones y solucionado el problema de la compañía… - sonrió Sonoko. – ¡toca ir a esquiar!

Había decidido dormir una habitación las 4 chicas, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Ayumi, y en otra los 5 chicos, Shinichi, Heiji, Mitsuhiko, Genta y el doctor.

- ¡sí! ¡Vamos!

Todos estaban en la entrada, vestidos con los trajes de esquiar y las mochilas listas.

- bueno, nosotros nos vamos… - se despidió Ran de sus curiosos compañeros de caseta, uniéndosele una chica que se presentó como Akako.

Fueron a la parada de bus que había en la entrada del hotel y en pocos minutos llegaron a la estación de esquí.

- Vamos a por el equipo! A esquiar! A esquiar! – canturrearon los niños, mientras hacían cola para coger las cosas.

- vaya… cuanta gente…

- y ¡¿por qué no aprovechamos ahora y os presento un… acertijo? – anunció Agasa.

- bueno… con tal de pasar el rato… - suspiró Mitsuhiko.

- a ver… - el hombre se desilusionó un poco al ver el poco entusiasmo – pues ahí va! ¿Quien sabría decirme a cual de nuestros chicos y chicas del grupo le sienta peor estar en la nieve?

- le sienta peor?

- a… ¡Sonoko! – la chica se giró.

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Agasa.

- Porque como es una chica un poco torpe… no esquiará bien… - explicó Mitsuhiko.

- ¡no! Porque a mi me encanta esquiar – bufó Sonoko, algo ofendida, Ran y Kazuha rieron.

- error.

- pues a… Heiji – dijo Ayumi.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque como esta tan moreno… le gustará más la playa… - dedujo la chica.

- pues no, porque el moreno viene de herencia de mi abuelo. – explicó el chico.

- error.

- mmm… a Kazuha quizás – comentó Ran.

- y ¿Por qué? – dijo Agasa.

- eh… porque como en Osaka no hay mucha nieve para ir a esquiar… pues tienen menos practica.

- ¡no!

- es Kudo… - dijo Heiji – el Ku de Kudo significa fábrica o construcción, y es muy difícil hacer una construcción en la nieve – concluyó el chico.

- no.

- vaya… pues es Ran… - dijo Ayumi.

- y ¿por qué?

- eh… - todos se quedaron pensando.

- por que el nombre de Ran…

- ¡calla! A ver si pueden adivinarlo – sonrió el doctor, callando a Shinichi y Heiji.

- ¡ah! Porque el nombre de Ran significa orquídea… - empezó Sonoko

- ¡Claro! Y la orquídea solo vive en climas de calor… - sonrió Ran.

- por lo que la nieve no le sienta bien – acabó Kazuha.

- ¡pin pon!

Con todo, les llego el momento de coger su equipo.

- ¡Banzai! – gritó Kazuha, deslizándose por la pista de esquí.

- Ves como no es tan difícil - sonrió Ran, una vez la chica llegó abajo.

- ¡ya ves! ¡Es más fácil de lo que parece! – se emocionó la chica de la coleta.

- pues vamos, ahora bajemos juntas – dijo Sonoko. Y las tres subieron por el telesilla para descender por la segunda pista más fácil (enseñaban a Kazuha, que no se le daba muy bien).

- Vamos por este lado, que esta pista es más plana, no tiene tantas curvas. – comentó Sonoko, señalando hacia la izquierda

- ¡vamos! – gritó Kazuha, intentando bajar del telesilla, pero le costó mantener el equilibrio y cayó de culo a la nieve.

- venga… - dijo Ran, ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡vamos! – animó Sonoko, y las tres empezaron a deslizarse por la pendiente.

Mientras Ran y Sonoko bajaban juntas, una al lado de la otra, Kazuha se quedó un poco rezagada, porque no se atrevía a coger más velocidad.

Sonoko iba mirando hacia atrás diciéndole a Kazuha con gestos que acelerara, que no pasaba nada, cuando Ran llamó la atención de la rubia, ya que vio a los Shonen Tantei tirándose con trineo cerca de donde estaban ellas.

Justo en ese momento, mientras reían, oyeron un grito detrás de ellas. Kazuha había perdido el control y bajaba a gran velocidad con las manos levantadas y cara de pánico.

- ¡Paradme! - suplicó.

En ese momento, alguien apareció a su lado y, esquivando las manotadas que la chica daba al aire, la empujó hacía un lado, provocando que la chica cayera de costado.

- pero que… - cuando Kazuha reaccionó, pensando en qué había pasado, vio delante de ella a un chico con un traje de esquí verde y con el gorro de lana y las gafas de sol tapándole la cara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – preguntó el chico, amablemente, quitándose las gafas y mostrando unos bonitos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Kazuha. Luego le tendió la mano a la chica, para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Eh… ¿Qué haces, tío? – preguntó otro chico, apareciendo a su lado. – vaya… con que ligando eh… - dijo con voz picona, acercando la cámara de video que llevaba en la mano a la cara ahora sonrojada del salvador de Kazuha.

- Vaya… este no deja la cámara quieta ni aunque le peguen eh… - bufó otro chico, apareciendo al lado de Ran y Sonoko, que habían ido donde Kazuha para ayudarla, pero que se quedaron algo apartadas al ver que alguien aparecía para ayudarla. Ellas lo miraron extrañado, y el chico, al ver sus miradas, se percató – ui… dónde tengo los modales… - sonrió el chico, quitándose las gafas y bajándose el cuello de la chaqueta para mostrar su cara. Era un chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa traviesa bastante atractivo. – Hola, me llamó Akano Daisuke – se presentó el chico.

- Encantada, soy Mouri Ran. – sonrió la morena

- Y yo Suzuki Sonoko. – sonrió también la rubia. – Y ella es nuestra amiga Toyama Kazuha.

- Eh Akano… ¿ya estas ligando? – picó el chico que llevaba la cámara. Luego se giró hacia las chicas y sonriendo, enseñando sus grandes ojos verdes, se presentó – Me llamo Tachibana Kai.

- A ver, Tachibana, ¿quieres dejar ya la cámara? – preguntó Daisuke, dándole una colleja.

- Déjame… ¿qué pasa? ¿no quieres que grabe lo mal que esquías? – picó el chico.

- Anda ya…

- Chicas… ya estoy bien… uf… sana y salva – suspiró Kazuha, llegando con sus compañeras. – Gracias a Kinomoto.

- llamadme Eichi – sonrió el salvador de Kazuha. Las tres chicas se sonrojaron débilmente.

- eh… ¿por qué no os venís a tomar algo a la cafetería? – propuso Sonoko.

- pues no es mala idea- argumentó Kai.

- sí… así descanso el culo un rato… que me duele – bufó Kazuha. Todos rieron.

- vaya… así que los tres habéis venido aprovechando las vacaciones de invierno – sonrió Ran, después de que los chicos hablaran un poco de ellos. Estaban los seis en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa alargada, con los esquís a un lado, apoyados. Y ya sin las gafas, bufandas o gorros, dejando al descubierto las caras de sus nuevos acompañantes.

- sí, vamos a la misma clase en la facultad, y decidimos escaparnos para practicar esquí.

- la verdad es que es nuestro deporte favorito – explicó Daisuke.

- dios… ¡universitarios! - susurró Sonoko a Kazuha, soñadora. La de la coleta le respondió sonriendo. – Y ¿habéis venido solos? – preguntó la rubia, Ran le pegó un codazo, era una cotilla. Los chicos rieron.

- Bueno… hemos venido con dos amigas, lo que se han quedado en el hotel… no les va mucho el esquí… y también con un amigo que vendrá mañana, que hoy tenía una competición - explicó Daisuke.

- Lo que, si no van a esquiar… no sé porque han venido – comentó Eichi.

- no ves que tu noviecita ha venido para estar contigo – sonrió burlón Kai.

- ¿noviecita? – preguntó entre curiosa y decepcionada Sonoko.

- no le hagas caso, no es verdad… sólo es una amiga, que además, me saca de quicio… no es mi novia, ni tampoco me interesa… - bufó Eichi, mirando hacía otro lado, aunque algo sonrojado.

- vaya… ¡mira qué hora es! – Se sorprendió Ran, mirando el reloj, eran las 2.30 y ya empezaban a tener hambre – voy a comprar algo… - suspiró.

- espera que te acompaño – dijo Eichi. - ¿queréis algo, Tachibana, Akano?

- sí, traeme un bocadillo de tortilla.

- y yo quiero... yo quiero un plato de pollo con ensalada.

- ok.

- y ¿vosotras, chicas? - preguntó esta vez Ran.

- yo quiero una sopa de verduras y pescado, lo que haya.

- y yo otra sopa y pollo.

- pues ahora vuelvo.

Y la pareja se fue, mientras el resto se quedó hablando en la mesa.

- y vosotras ¿habéis venido solas? – preguntó Kai.

- no, hemos venido con dos amigos, el "novio" de Ran, - dijo señalándola con la cabeza, en la barra. Kazuha la miró cómo diciendo… _cuidado con lo que dices_ – y el "amigo" de esta – dijo, señalando a Kazuha con el pulgar, como respuesta, Kazuha le pegó una colleja.

- y también con un grupo de niños y un señor mayor, que es casi como el abuelo de Ran. – acabó Kazuha.

- vaya… - respondió Daisuke – y ¿os alojáis lejos?

- no, el hotel esta cerca de aquí… es el…

- ¡Sonoko-neesan! – se oyó de repente. Y una niña se pegó al brazo de Sonoko y empezó a empujarla.

- ¡Ayumi! ¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó la chica.

- ¿Dónde están Heiji-niisan y Shinichi-niisan? – preguntó Mitsuhiko, esta vez.

- eh… pues esquiando… ¿por qué? – pero no les dio tiempo de explicarles, ya que un grito inundó toda la cafetería.

- ¿esa no era Ran? – preguntó Kazuha, todos se levantaron.

- venía del baño… - y fueron hacia allí, encontrándose en la entrada del baño de señoras a Ran abrazada al brazo de Eichi. Los dos miraban al interior del baño.

- ¿qué pasa? – se extrañó Kai.

- ¡Llamad a la policía! ¡Y a una ambulancia! – gritó Eichi.

Dentro del baño se encontraron a una mujer muerta, apoyada en uno de los baños, en un gran charco de sangre.

- ¡MIYUUU! ¡MIIIIYUUU! – gritó una de las señoras encargadas de la cafetería, llorando.

- no se acerque, aquí ha habido un asesinato y este es el escenario del crimen – dijo Sonoko, autoritaria – y la gran detective, Suzuki Sonoko resolverá este caso.

- no responde... – dijo Ran, era la tercera vez que llamaba a Shinichi, y la tercera vez que no le respondía.

- voy a probar yo otra vez… - bufó Kazuha, nerviosa.

- _¿se puede saber qué pasa? _– se oyó en la otra línea.

- ¿cómo que qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me cogías el móvil?

- _¡Por qué estaba esquiando! ¡Ahô! – _respondió Heiji.

- ¿Estas con Kudo?

- _sí, ¿por? – _preguntó extrañado.

- Pues venid a la cafetería, ¡rápido!

- Dígame, cuando fue la última vez que vio a la chica – preguntó Sonoko a la encargada, una vez fuera del baño, tomando las riendas de la investigación.

- hace nada, un cuarto de hora… - explicó la mujer, que se presentó como Ayako. – Miyu había ido un momento al baño, pero como notaba que ya tardaba mucho… he ido a ver si pasaba algo… y… y… - la mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo, siendo abrazada por un hombre moreno y alto, vestido con el delantal del trabajo, que se presentó como Aitano, también trabajador de la cafetería.

- de acuerdo, lo que significa que nadie puede salir de aquí hasta que llegue la policía, pues todos somos sospechosos. – dijo Sonoko. Se empezaron a oír susurros de desaprobación.

- ¡Shh! – se oyó. – Aquí ha habido un caso y todo lo demás, no importa, excepto el resolverlo – dijo Shinichi, teatralmente, apareciendo por la puerta, junto con Heiji.

- bua… son los detectives adolescente… Kudo Shinichi y Hattori Heiji – se oyó por toda la cafetería.

- Silencio… - calló Heiji – y si son tan amables, quédense dentro de la cafetería, por favor.

- ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Shinichi, dirigiéndose a Ran, con un tono preocupado en la voz.

- pues… fui al baño y me encontré… - la chica señaló el baño, sin poder acabar la frase.

- parece que la han golpeado varias veces contra el baño. – dedujo Heiji, agachado junto al cuerpo.

- la chica se llama… se llamaba Okina Miyu, según nos ha dicho la encargada de la cafetería, trabajaba aquí desde hace dos años. – explicó Eichi, junto a Ran.

- Y ¿tú eres? – preguntó Shinichi, con una cara poco amistosa.

- Kinomoto Eichi – se presentó el chico, tendiéndole la mano.

- Kudo, ven – pidió Heiji. Shinichi se giró sin hacer caso al chico y fue donde Heiji.

- No le hagas caso, es estúpido… - bufó Ran.

- No, sólo está ocupado – sonrió Eichi, comprendiéndolo.

- Mira, Kudo, estas marcas de aquí, son algo raras ¿no? – comentó Heiji, señalando unas marcas en el suelo, pero Shinichi estaba mirando fuera, hacia Ran con Eichi – eh ¡Kudo!

- ¿qué? ¡Dime!

- vamos… luego lo arreglamos, pero ahora… ¿estás por el caso? – preguntó Heiji.

- sí, tranquilo, dime… - Shinichi, de repente, notó que algo le tiraba de la manga, y se sorprendió al ver que era Ayumi.

- Shinichi-niisan, nosotros lo hemos visto… - dijo la niña de repente, algo tímida.

- ¿qué? – se sorprendieron los dos detectives.

- sí, los hemos visto desde la ventana, antes de entrar en la cafetería. – explicó Mitsuhiko. – oímos un ruido raro y nos asomamos a ver qué había pasado. Y vimos los pies la chica muerta y a alguien saliendo del baño.

- sí, ¡era él! – gritó Genta, señalando a Eichi.

- ¿qué? – se extraño el chico. – Yo no he hecho nada… - se defendió, con las manos abiertas delante del pecho.

- Él no ha hecho nada, - defendió Ran – ha estado conmigo en la cola todo el rato, en el momento del asesinato – explicó.

- Y ¿no ha ido ni un momento al baño? – preguntó Heiji. Los dos detectives se sorprendieron de la reacción de Ran.

- sí, fui una vez, y sí, estuve en el baño de las chicas… pero porque me confundí… y cuando me di cuenta rápidamente di la vuelta… - se excusó el chico – y me fui directo al baño de hombres… y no tardé más de un minuto ¿verdad? – explicó Eichi, mirando a Ran, quien asintió.

- y ¿estabas solo en el baño?

- sí… no había nadie conmigo, seguro.

* * *

**Primero quiero aclarar una cosita, que se preguntó mucho sobretodo en el primer capitulo y es: porque separé a Ran y Shinichi? A decir verdad, este fic surgió de una conversación con una amiga mía, friki de DC también… en que yo comentaba que, si fuera Ran, no estaría segura del todo de si estaría con Shinichi. Queda obviamente claro que lo quiere, y él a ella, pero pensadlo… Una vez que ella lo sepa todo… Te enteras que el tío al que quieres viva contigo, sin decírtelo… te llamaba cada X… No sé… lo verías y sólo verías a Conan, no a Shinichi…**

**Entonces bueno… más adelante en el fic (prometo que no falta mucho!) veréis que pasa… veréis como me diréis que tenía razón!**

**Y ahora… Comentarios de Reviews:**

**Lady Paper: Hola! Dios… sasshiburi ne? Espero que vulevas a leerme y que te guste el fic; y bueno, la forma de escribir es distinta, porque también se ha de entender la temática y la forma de desarrollo de esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el otro fic que escribí. Y sí, quizás es más con idea "adolescente", más como una historia de humor, romántica y bueno… como una más. La otra que escribí (y que aún escribo xD) era con otra idea. Esa era una historia que me costaba mucho desarrollar, que escribí con otros personajes (míos) y que quise presentar al Fanfiction con los personajes de DC, pero claro, ahí otro desarrollo y otra exposición por eso, porqué está mucho más trabajada y escrita con esa idea; mientras que esta que escribo ahora, es más como… se me pasó una idea por la cabeza y decidí plasmarla en una historia. Y tengo que decir, por eso, que estoy bastante contenta con ella, lo que claro, es un estilo muy distinto, más espontaneo. Espero que me sigas leyendo! Besos ^^  
**

**Pervertida yaoista: wooo! Otra vez tú por aquí! Me encanta que seas una de mis incondicionales! WII! Y espero que lo siguas siendo! Un besazo!**

**Saori Kudo: Bien! Me has vuelto a comentar *.*! Sí, a ver si ese paisaje hace que todos se animen un poco! XD Lo de Heiji cayendo en la trampa de Shinichi fue genial! Es que pienso que tendrían una relación así como amigos, tu no? Siempre picándose con sus respectivas amigas xD. Y la primera aparición de Kaito es lo mejor. Cuando lo escribía se me caía la baba… digo… es ese momento también quiero ser Ran, o Sonoko, o Kazuha o Aoko XD**

**Miina Kudo: Konnichiwa! Otra vez comentándome, que ilusión *.*! Primero… no entendí lo de light2 xDD. Luego… sí… nieve, por supuesto! (es que el fic lo empecé a escribir en navidades xD) Y sí, la aparición de Kaito es genial! Y sí que estará Akako, lo que he de confesar una cosa (no me pegueeeis!): no veo Magic Kaito, por lo que en realidad no puedo jugar mucho con ella, porque no sé como es ese personaje… Por último… sí! Shinichi aprendió a ir en moto en Hawaii (creo xD)… es lo que tiene ser niño rico. Tu lo apruebas todo y cmo mucho tus padres te regalan una bici, pero él lo aprueba todo (y seguro que con 10!) y le regalan un viaje a Hawaii donde aprendre a disparar, a montar en moto… Quiero ser rica! (o tener a Shinichi como novio… que haría el mismo efecto ne?)**

**Y un besazo a todos lo que me leeís, hayais comentado o no! **

**Próximo capitulo:**** A veces hay que dejar ir a la persona que se ama**


	5. Cap4:Hay que dejar ir a la persona amada

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD

* * *

_

_- sí, fui una vez, y sí, estuve en el baño de las chicas… pero porque me confundí… y cuando me di cuenta rápidamente di la vuelta… - se excusó el chico – y me fui directo al baño de hombres… y no tardé más de un minuto ¿verdad? – explicó Eichi, mirando a Ran, quien asintió._

_- y ¿estabas solo en el baño?_

_- sí… no había nadie conmigo, seguro._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 4: A veces hay que dejar ir a la persona que se ama**

Había ya pasado una hora desde el asesinato. Un grupo de policías había llegado al lugar y se habían llevado el cuerpo. El inspector, un hombre delgado y algo tímido llamado Egaku, aceptó de mala gana que los dos detectives ayudaran en el caso, después de mostrarles las conclusiones a las que habían llegado… pero aun no había acabado del todo de completar su deducción.

- ¿cómo vais? – preguntó Kazuha de repente. Las chicas se habían quedado sentadas en la mesa donde habían comido, junto con los tres chicos que habían conocido esquiando.

- pues… la verdad es que no muy bien… - explicó Heiji – tenemos el caso más o menos resuelto… pero nos falta una prueba…

- la pieza fundamental, la que terminará por completar el puzle de este caso – acabó Shinichi, mirando pensativo el baño, con la mano en el mentón.

- oye Kazuha… ¿te fijaste en quien entró en el baño en el tiempo en que podría haberse cometido el delito? – preguntó Heiji.

- pues… sólo vi que entraran ese señor mayor… - dijo, señalando a un hombre mayor que se había sentado dos mesas a la derecha de las chicas, cerca de la barra. – a la chica que… bueno… a ella – dijo señalando con la cabeza el baño… - luego vi salir a Eichi, - dijo señalando al chico que estaba con Ran y Sonoko. Los dos detectives pusieron mala cara – y a los pocos segundos, salió el chico del restaurante… - acabó, señalando al chico alto y corpulento que había abrazado a la encargada, Aitano

- y ¿cuando se oyó el grito de Ran? – preguntó Shinichi.

- pues nada… 2-3 minutos después.

- vaya… no nos sirves de mucha ayuda… la verdad – bufó Heiji, mirando de reojo a la chica.

- pues lo siento, por no ser un detective y estar siempre pendiente de todo y todos – suspiró ella, con un tono irritado.

- no, en serio, nos has ayudado mucho, Kazuha – sonrió Shinichi, tocando el hombro de la chica. Ella se sonrojó levemente. – y… ¿notaste algo extraño en ellos, al verlos entrar o salir? – preguntó.

- no… pensé en que el hombre mayor… pues ya se estaba haciendo viejo… y por eso tenía que ir al baño más veces de lo normal… - sonrió la chica – y que el chico tendría su tiempo de descanso y había aprovechado para ir al baño.

- ¿su tiempo de descanso? – se extrañó Heiji.

- sí, porque llevaba el delantal en la mano… y ahora lleva uno distinto. Por lo que pensé que se habría cambiado después de descansar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es distinto?

- porque el que llevaba en la mano, cuando salió del baño, llevaba algo rojo en un lado… y el que lleva es todo blanco. – explicó la chica.

- qué raro… porque la encargada y el chico insistieron en que ninguno había ido al baño en el momento del asesinato – sonrió misteriosamente Heiji.

- sí… y que lleve un delantal distinto… después de volver a la cocina… - sonrió también Shinichi.

- etto… me he perdido… - reconoció Kazuha, con voz tímida y cara asustada.

- no has ayudado a resolver el caso – contestó Heiji, con una sonrisa, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Kazuha. A esto ella se sonrojó.

- Oiga inspector, sé que aquí ha sucedido un asesinato, y lo siento mucho por la chica… - empezó un hombre de la cafetería – pero no tiene ninguna autoridad para retenernos aquí sin razón… así que ¿Por qué no nos deja irnos ya? – preguntó, bastante irritado.

- sí, ya es hora de que nos deje marchar – secundó una mujer.

- pero es que… no pueden irse, sino… - empezó el inspector, algo nervioso.

- nadie puede abandonar esta cafetería – empezó Heiji.

- porque aquí ha ocurrido un asesinato – argumentó Shinichi.

- y ahora nosotros les explicaremos el entramado plan que ha usado el culpable para acabar con la vida de esta pobre chica – acabó Heiji.

- ¿estáis diciendo que ya sabéis quien es el culpable? – preguntó un hombre.

- Sí… - contestó Shinichi. – el asesino quiso acabar con la vida de esta pobre chica en un momento de rabia, por lo que usó lo primero que encontró en ese momento, el retrete de uno de los baños de mujeres, donde seguramente estarían discutiendo.

- se enfadó por alguna razón y, agarrando a la chica del pelo, le doy repetidamente con la cabeza en el baño – explicó Heiji, muy serio – hasta que ella dejó de moverse. Seguramente esos golpes fueron el ruido extraño que oyeron los niños.

- pero nosotros vimos salir al chico este… - dijo Mitsuhiko, señalando a Eichi.

- ¡eh! Yo ya dije que sólo me equivoque de baño… - dijo el chico, a la defensiva.

- sí, él no tuvo nada que ver… - dijo Shinichi, _pero ojalá hubieras sido tu, capullo._

- pero… - dijo Genta.

- él sólo se equivocó, y vosotros lo visteis salir justo cuando se dio cuenta de su error – respondió Shinichi, comprensivo.

- pero en ese momento el asesino también estaba en el baño… - siguió Heiji – estaba encerrado en uno de los baños… por eso este chico no vio nada, porque dos de las puertas del baño estaban cerradas, ¿verdad?

- ahora que lo dices… es verdad… - pensó Eichi – la puerta del baño donde estaba la chica, estaba cerrada.

- pero cuando se descubrió el cadáver, la puerta estaba abierta… - dijo Shinichi – eso es porque alguien la abrió… lo que significa que vio el cadáver y no avisó a nadie…

- y sólo una persona pudo hacer eso… - continuó Heiji – la persona que salió justo después que el chico este – dijo mirando mal a Eichi – usted, señor Aitano - dijo Heiji, señalando al chico de la cafetería, el que trabajaba allí y había consolado a la encargada.

- usted es el asesino. – dijo Shinichi, triunfal.

CIERRE PUERTA… ABRE PUERTA…

- ¡¿Cómo que yo soy el asesino? – gritó el chico de repente, blanco y asustado.

- sí, usted salió justo después que Eichi-san del baño, Kazuha lo vio, pero este chico no se acuerda de haberle visto… ya que dijo que estaba sólo en el baño – explicó Heiji.

- Y, además… iba con el delantal en la mano, y no puesto, ¿cierto? – sonrió Shinichi. El chico se puso más blanco, si cabe, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO? ¡Yo no maté a Miyu! – gritó el chico, temblando.

- ¿Nos podría enseñar su taquilla, por favor? – el chico se asustó aun más.

- ¿Su taquilla?- se extraño la encargada.

- Sí, a los pocos minutos de que usted saliera se oyó el grito de Ran, - empezó Shinichi – lo que significa que no tuvo tiempo de deshacerse del delantal que llevaba en la mano.

- ¡El delantal que llevaba es el mismo que llevo ahora! ¡Sólo me lo había quitado un momento para no mojarme!

- Entonces no tendrá problemas en enseñarnos su taquilla, ¿no? Señor Aitano – repuso el inspector Egaku, sorprendido de la deducción de los chicos.

- no pude evitarlo… - dijo de repente el chico, derrumbándose de rodillas en el suelo - ¡me iba a dejar! ¡Pero yo no podía vivir sin ella! ¡No podía dejarme! – lloró el chico - ¿cómo han sabido que era yo?

- Miyu nos lo dijo – sonrió Heiji – en el suelo, en una mancha de sangre, había un corazón dibujado y partido con una diagonal.

- el nombre de Aitano… Ai, significa amor… - acabó Shinichi.

- Vaya… a Miyu le encantaban los mensajes y códigos secretos… seguro que le hubiera encantado conoceros… - sonrió tristemente Aitano.

- pero por tu culpa nunca podremos conocerla – sentenció Heiji.

- a veces… aunque uno no quiera… ha de dejar marchar a la persona que ama… - acabó Shinichi, con una mirada triste.

Una vez la policía comprobó que en la taquilla del señor Aitano había su delantal manchado con la sangre de Okina Miyu, se llevaron al hombre que mató a la mujer a la que quería por no querer dejarla ir.

- Vaya… ha sido un caso interesante… - comentó Heiji, con una sonrisa.

El grupo ya estaba dentro del autobús, rumbo al hotel. Entre el caso y el tener que tomar luego declaración, se les había hecho tarde y estaban bastante cansados, por lo que decidieron dejar el esquí para mañana.

- Oye Hattori, ¿te ha dicho algo Kazuha sobre los chicos con los que estaban en la cafetería? – preguntó Shinichi, mientras miraba como las chicas, delante suyo, conversaban y reían.

- Pues… me ha dicho que los conocieron esquiando, porque el tío este al que acusaron los niños la salvó cuando perdió el control esquiando – explicó Heiji, con un deje de irritación en la voz.

- ¿no estarás celoso? – preguntó Kudo, con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡ahô! ¡¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – gritó Heiji, provocando que todos se giraran hacía los chicos, sentados en los últimos asientos del autocar. – Además, ¿por qué me preguntas sobre ellos? – preguntó el moreno, con un tono de voz más bajo, cuando ya dejaron de mirarlos.

- Por nada… - acabó. Habían llegado a su parada y estaban todos bajando. Una vez fuera empezaron a andar hacía la caseta que era su habitación.

- Aunque no sé… Se le veía muy bien con Mouri… No parecía tan mal tío… - pensó Heiji en voz alta. Shinichi se giró a mirarle con cara de enfado – ¿eh? Aunque bueno… seguro que en realidad es un capullo ligón… - A ese comentario Shinichi enfureció más la mirada – Etto… Kudo tranquilo… si ya está, ya no los veremos más…

En ese momento entraron a la caseta, encontrándose comiendo en la mesa del centro, con la chimenea encendida al grupo que habían conocido esa mañana: Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba y Akako, junto con 2 chicas y 3 chicos más.

- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! – Sonrió uno de los chicos, levantándose – creo que no nos hemos presentado del todo bien… - sonrió, tendiendo su mano a Heiji y Shinichi – soy Kinomoto Eichi.

* * *

**Perdón, perdón, perdón… Se que me he retrasado un poco (bueno… un poco mucho xD) Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo nuevo, el final del caso. Aviso que no estaba muy inspirada para solucionar el caso… y que claro, como es un poco malo, Heiji y Shinichi lo resuelven en un plis!**

**Por cierto, se me olvido comentar una cosita. Eichi, Daisuke, Kai, y nuevos personajes que aparecerán no me pertenecen en realidad, no los creé yo, sólo los he tomado prestados de amigas escritoras mías, que fueron quienes los crearon. **

**Bueno… comentarios de los comentarios…**

**Miina Kudo: una de mis reviewdoras predilectas! Siempre ahí, al pie del cañón! Y claro, a mi también me gustó mucho lo de Shinichi celoso… encima cuando acaban de cortar! Y sí… no he leído Magic Kaito, es una de mis tareas pendientes… y en vista de que ya eres la 4ª persona que me obliga… creo que toca leerlo xD (pero no me pegues!) Y nada, guapa, espero que nos sigamos leyendo ^^.**

** Pervertida yaoista: bueno… mi pervertida favorita sigue por aquí, que ilusión! *.* Me alegro que te haya gustado el caso ^^ y sí, dentro de poco empezaran los piques a dos bandas, entre Heiji y Shinichi! Y el tal Eichi, junto con los otros… bueno, un poco de historia sí que tendrán xD**

**Saori Kudo: Hombre! Una de mis reviewedoras favoritas! ¿cómo tú por aquí? xD LA verdad que el acertijo fue un poco malo, lo sé… lo único bueno es ese comentario de Heiji. Pero bueno, los niños siempre se quejan de que los acertijos son malos ¿no? (aunque nunca los acierten… ) Detectives al ataque! Pero aun no xDD Aunque al final te van a caer bien los chicos estos, ya veras ^^ xD**

**Twinkle star-chan: nueva comentarista! Que bien! ^^ Espero que te vaya gustando la historia y sigas comentando! Un petonet, catalana! xD**


	6. Cap5:Grupos

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD_

_

* * *

_

_- Aunque no sé… Se le veía muy bien con Mouri… No parecía tan mal tío… - pensó Heiji en voz alta. Shinichi se giró a mirarle con cara de enfado – ¿eh? Aunque bueno… seguro que en realidad es un capullo ligón… - A ese comentario Shinichi enfureció más la mirada – Etto… Kudo tranquilo… si ya está, ya no los veremos más…_

_En ese momento entraron a la caseta, encontrándose comiendo en la mesa del centro, con la chimenea encendida al grupo que habían conocido esa mañana: Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba y Akako, junto con 2 chicas y 3 chicos más._

_- ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! – Sonrió uno de los chicos, levantándose – creo que no nos hemos presentado del todo bien… - sonrió, tendiendo su mano a Heiji y Shinichi – soy Kinomoto Eichi._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 5: Grupos.**_  
_

- Encantada, me llamo Atsue Sakura, y esta es mi hermana Elisabeth. – sonrió una chica de largo cabello castaño y rizado, con unos bonitos ojos de color caramelo, presentando.

- Espero que seamos amigos – sonrió Elisabeth. Ella tenía una larga melena morena y unos grandes ojos azules.

- Bueno… como algunos ya sabéis… - empezó Kai, sonriendo a las chicas – yo soy Tachibana Kai, él es Kinomoto Eichi y él Akano Daisuke.

- Encantada, soy Mouri Ran, ellas son Toyama Kazuha y Suzuki Sonoko. – sonrió Ran, presentando.

- Nosotros somos Mitsuhiko, Ayumi y yo… Genta – presentó.

- ¡Los Shonen Tantei! - gritaron los tres. Todos sonrieron

- Y yo soy… - empezó Heiji.

- ¡Tu eres el famoso detective adolescente! – se emocionó Elisabeth, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacía los chicos.

- El mismo… - empezó Heiji, orgulloso de que le reconocieran.

- ¡Kudo Shinichi! – gritó la chica, apartando a Heiji y cogiendo las manos de un sorprendido Shinichi. El orgullo de Heiji cayó más allá del suelo. – He leído mucho sobre ti… aunque hacía muchísimo que no se sabía nada de ti…

- dijeron que habías muerto o huido por meterte donde no te llamaban… - comentó un divertido Kaito. Shinichi le miró con cara de pocos amigos – es lo que decía la prensa… yo no tengo la culpa… - se defendió.

- bueno… pero lo importante es que estás aquí… dios ¡qué emoción! – Elisabeth hablaba muy rápido y los ojos le brillaban sobremanera, sin dejar de soltar las manos de Shinichi.

- perdonad a esta fan alocada… - suspiró Sakura, apartando a su hermana del detective – es que ella siempre ha querido ser detective y te tiene a ti como un icono a seguir – explicó, con una sonrisa.

- vaya, así que detective ¿eh? – sonrió también Shinichi, mirando a la chica a los ojos

- ¡sí, sí, sí, sí! – la chica se emocionó aún más. – He solucionado algunos casos, aunque no tan importantes ni sonados como tu…

- bueno… con algo se empieza. – sonrió el chico.

Heiji carraspeó, provocando que todos se giraran a mirarle.

- Etto… si me dejáis… - empezó el moreno – soy Hattori Heiji, detective de Osaka. – sonrió orgulloso.

- ¡¿También eres detective adolescente? – preguntó Elisabeth, entre sorprendida y curiosa. El orgullo de Heiji ya se rompió por completo… _no me conoce… _

Acabaron de cenar todos juntos y decidieron arreglarse e ir al salón del hotel, donde seguro que pondrían música y podrían tomar algo.

El salón del hotel era muy bonito, decorado con motivos navideños y de invierno. Tenía algunos focos de distintas luces, provocando que la sala quedara iluminada de colores variados, aunque siempre con ese tono más apagado, para dar algo de intimidad.

En el centro había una gran pista de baile, distinguible por el parquet diferente al resto de suelo de mármol. A la izquierda había una larga barra con dos camareros sirviendo y alrededor algunas mesas ya ocupadas.

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – gritó Sakura, animada, entrando en la pista de baile.

- ¡Sí, vamos! – animó Aoko, arrastrando a Ran. El resto de chicas las siguieron.

- ¿o venís a tomar algo a la barra? – invitó Heiji a Kaito y Hakuba.

- Claro…

- ¡Ah! Me encanta esta canción – sonrió Kai, entrando en la pista de baile con sus dos amigos.

- Cómo pase algo raro esta noche con estos nuevos… No sé yo si vamos a tener otro caso… - bufó Heiji, mirando como las chicas bailaban con el grupo de esquiadores.

- Vamos Hattori, no seas tan celoso… - rió Kaito. – Aunque… me parece que yo sí que voy a hacer algo que no debo… - rabió también el chico, al ver como Daisuke se acercaba demasiado a Aoko.

- ¿No decías que no se tenía que ser tan celoso, Kuroba? – burló el moreno.

- No… yo no estoy celoso… - dijo el chico, girándose y apoyando los codos en la barra – sólo que cómo le pase algo… yo me las cargo… y su padre es poli, por lo que hay que tener cuidado. – contó el chico.

- Vaya… ¿su padre es poli? El de Kazuha también… - rió Heiji – y el de Ran es expoli retirado y detective famoso – contó el chico, con una gota en la frente.

- pues vamos apañados – rió Kaito. – oye… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico a Shinichi, quien miraba a un punto fijo serio y pensativo – oe…

- ¿qué? – preguntó el chico, saliendo de su trance, mirando a Kaito.

- ¿qué si estas con nosotros o en otro planeta? – preguntó Kaito, riendo.

- déjalo… - apartó Heiji – es que él y Ran han roto – le explicó el chico, en un susurro.

- pues hay una gran medicina para eso – sonrió el chico – mira ves… esa es una, esa otra… - dijo, señalando a algunas chicas del local, bastante guapas – si mira qué tienes para elegir… y además, en lo que llevamos de noche ya te han mirado como 4 tías…

- ¿pretendes que me líe con una esta noche? – Preguntó Shinichi, entre molesto y enfadado – que gran idea… - bufó, sarcástico.

- ¡eh! Sólo pretendía ayudar.

- Oye… Pasa algo raro en vuestro grupo ¿no? – preguntó Kai a Sonoko, quienes estaban bailando.

- Si… - bufó la chica – es que resulta que Kudo, el "detective famoso" – comentó, con un toque sarcástico – desapareció de repente, y volvió igual de repente y bueno… él y Ran empezaron a salir… pero se ve que al poco rompieron… a saber lo que les pasaría – explicó la chica – seguro que Kudo se liaría con otra… - bufó.

- Vaya… así que por eso hay un poco de mal rollo ¿no? – preguntó el chico.

- sí, pero bueno, se intenta solventar – rió la chica.

- oye, Sonoko, ¿nos acompañas a la barra, a pedir algo? – preguntó Ran, acompañada de Kazuha, apareciendo detrás de la chica.

- sí, claro, ya empezaba a tener sed… - suspiró la chica. Yendo con sus compañeras a la barra.

- hombre… ¡¿mirad quien hay aquí? - sonrió Kazuha. – D'Artagnan (o como se escriba) y los 3 mosqueteros.

- ¿perdona? – se extrañó Heiji. Los 4 se giraron a mirar a las chicas. Shinichi, a los segundo, volvió a girar la mirada, aunque nadie se percató de eso, excepto una persona.

- pues eso… mosquetero…

- oye, perdona, que de aquí, yo sería D'Artagnan eh! – recalcó Heiji – así que cuidadín, eh

- ¡eh, chicas! – gritó Aoko – ¿habéis pedido ya? – preguntó.

- No… es que el camarero no nos hace caso… - bufó Kazuha.

- Ran, enséñale un poco de escote a ver si viene… - rió Sonoko.

- ¡Sonoko!

- Mira, si no viene… sabemos que es gay seguro… - comentó Aoko, sonriendo.

- oye… dejadme ya – bufó la casaña, tacándose los pechos con los brazos.

- por cierto, Ran, Eichi te busca. – dijo la chica.

- ¿a sí? ¿por qué? – dijo, adelantándose.

En ese momento, Shinichi cogió su bebida y se fue a una de las mesas, algo apartada, que en ese momento había quedado libre. Heiji, al verlo, lo siguió.

- ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – se extrañó Kazuha, al ver como el chico la había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

- vete a saber… este Kudo es algo raro… - comentó Kaito. – bueno, voy a ver qué pasa…

- sí… - empezó Aoko – y nosotras a ver si podemos pedir ya…

La noche siguió avanzando, las chicas se lo empezaban a pasar bien, bailando y riendo, junto con el grupo que habían conocido ese día y Kaito, que se había unido a la fiesta.

- ¡eh, Aoko! Mola que pongan esta luz, ¡eh! – sonrió el chico. En ese momento habían puesto luces ultravioletas, provocando que todo lo blanco se iluminara de un color liloso. La chica, al ver donde miraba el chico, se tacó el torso con los brazos, pues llevaba una camiseta que transparentaba un poco, y con esa luz, se marcaba aun más el sujetador blanco que llevaba.

- ¡eres un pervertido! – gritó, enfadada.

- vamos… no te enfades… era un cumplido – le sonrió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y entregándole una flor roja que apareció de su mano.

- ¡bua! ¿cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Sonoko, emocionada, a ver el truco.

- pues… cuando hay una chica bonita delante de mí, no sé que pasa… pero las flores aparecen solas – sonrió el chico, haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca. Emocionada, Sonoko se puso la flor en el pelo.

- Vaya… ¿así que eres mago? – preguntó Kazuha.

- Eh… no… bueno, no profesionalmente… sólo hago algunos trucos que me enseñó mi padre – explicó con una sonrisa algo triste.

- ¿me enseñaras algo? – preguntó Sonoko, con los ojos brillantes.

- lo siento, madeimoselle – sonrió Kaito, acercándose al oído de Sonoko, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica – un mago nunca revela sus trucos – susurró.

- oíd, ¿sabéis donde está Ran? – preguntó de repente Kazuha.

- Eh… y bueno… - la chica no sabía cómo empezar – sin ánimo de ofender ni nada… pero… ¿por qué me has traído aquí? – preguntó finalmente.

Ran y Eichi estaban en la parte trasera del salón, el único sitio desde donde desde dentro no los verían, ya que el resto de paredes estaban repletas de grandes ventanales mostrando el frondoso bosque.

- es que… - Eichi empezó a acercarse a Ran – bueno… ahora ya no estás con nadie, ¿no? – preguntó.

- ¿cómo? – se extrañó.

- Bueno… es que me han dicho que tenías algo con alguien, pero que se acabó ¿no? – respondió el chico, extrañado por su reacción.

- Sí, pero, esto tu no tendrías que saberlo…

- Bueno, es que tu amiguita habla más de la cuenta, por lo que se ve… - rió Eichi.

- Oye, no se te ocurra meterte con Sonoko eh…

- Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención en absoluto… - se disculpó. – lo único que quería era… que… si sería posible que esta noche… pues fuera especial… – sonrió, acercándose a la chica, y apoyando un brazo en la pared, arrinconándola.

- ¿eh? – Ran parpadeó varias veces, sin creerse lo que veía – perdona, pero… es que, creo que te has confundido… yo… no es que no me gustes… pero…

- ¿eh? ¿qué? ¡oh no! Perdona… no me refería a… ¿tu y yo? No, no… a ver, es que… - el chico se veía nervioso y no paraba de gesticular, mirando al suelo.

- A ti te gusta Elisabeth-san ¿no? – sonrió tiernamente Ran.

- ¿qué? – el chico parpadeó varias veces, luego miró al suelo sonrojado.

- ¿He acertado? – sonrió, el chico asintió con la cabeza. - ¿y por qué no aprovechas este romántico paisaje para hacer algo?

- es que… no sé…

- pues, lo siento, pero la verdad es que has ido a buscar a la persona menos indicada para esto… parece que no se me da muy bien, esto del amor… - bufó la chico, con una mirada triste.

- ¿Es ese Kudo? – preguntó

- Sí… bueno… es que… él me engañó en algo ¿vale? Y todo el tiempo me está diciendo que fue por mi bien… y lo mejor de todo es que yo lo sé, y lo entiendo… pero no sé porque, este maldito orgullo no me deja aceptarlo… - empezó a llorar Ran, mientras le contaba esto al chico. – y bueno… le dije cosas muy malas… pero es que lo pase mal… Lo peor de todo, pero, es que sé que él lo paso peor con todo esto y yo le sigo queriendo… pero no se qué hacer… él n quiere acercarse a hablar conmigo, aunque yo lo intente… Le debe doler demasiado. – acabó la chica – perdona, te debo estar aburriendo con mis problemas… - sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¡eh! No para nada… - sonrió él – aunque bueno… no es que sea muy bueno dando consejos… por lo que lo único que te puedo decir que es intentes hablar con él…

- Ya… pero es que no quiere… - bufó ella – bueno… y basta de hablar de lo mío – sonrió ella – a ver cuéntame, ¿qué hay entre tu y Elisabeth?

- Eh… pues de haber… no hay nada…

- ¡¿cómo que no? ¡Pues ya tardas! Si tardas mucho, siempre es peor… - dijo la chica, cabizbaja.

- Oh… Perdona si te incomodo… - sonrió el chico, al ver la expresión de ella.

- ¿eh? No pasa nada – sonrió ella también, aunque limpiándose una lágrima.

- Lo siento, no sé que estoy…

- ¡eh tú, déjala! - gritó alguien a su espalda.

Los dos se giraron a verle. En ese momento, Shinichi hizo que el chico se girara y le plantó un buen puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? – gritó Ran, agachándose a socorrer al chico.

- haciendo que se dé cuenta con quien se está metiendo. – gruñó Shinichi.

- ¡¿pero de que hablas?

- así entenderá que ya no tiene que intentar nada más contigo…

- ¿perdona? – Empezó Ran, levantándose enfadada – primero, que él no estaba intentando nada conmigo, sólo quería hablar… y segundo, ¡tú y yo ya no estamos juntos así que lo que haga o deje de hacer no te importa en absoluto! – gritó Ran, volviendo a entrar en el salón. – oye Sonoko, lo siento, pero me voy. No tengo muchas ganas de fiesta, ¿vale?

- ¿pero qué pasa, Ran? – se extrañó Kazuha, al ver a la chica.

- Nada… no os preocupéis, es sólo que no me encuentro bien y mejor me voy a la habitación ¿vale? Nos vemos luego. – explicó intentando forzar una sonrisa. Al poco ya estaba cruzando el bosque corriendo hacia la caseta.

- Oye Kudo, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? – preguntó Kaito.

- Nada, Kuroba…

- en serio, Kudo, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó esta vez Heiji, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo.

- Nada, Hattori, eso es lo que ha pasado… Nada. – dijo, derrumbándose en la barra – yo creía que estaba pasando algo, y no pasaba nada… pero… la he cagado… ¡la he cagado mucho!

- ¡Oye, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí fuera? – preguntó esta vez Sonoko, agarrando al detective, obligándole a mirarlo.

- Nada que a ti te importe… - dijo, apartándola – me voy.

En vista de la situación, todos decidieron volver a la caseta. Al llegar descubrieron a Ran encerrada en uno de los baños, sin querer salir, y no encontraban a Kudo por ninguna parte.

- Oye, Kazuha, ¿has visto a Kudo? – le preguntó, cuando la chica fue a la cocina a por algo de agua para Ran, quien ya se había decidido a salir, después de muchas reprimendas de las chicas. Heiji también estaba allí en ese momento, buscando a su amigo.

- Pues no, ahora que lo dices… - se extraño la chica, abriendo uno de los armarios para coger un vaso.

- bueno… seguiré buscando… no estará muy lejos…

- oye Heiji, una pregunta…

- claro, dime

- ¿por qué no me has casi hablado en toda la noche?

- ¿qué? Sí hemos hablado, cuando has venido a por algo de beber… - se defendió.

- Ya ves… pero es que no sé, parecía que no querías hablar conmigo, y a la mínima que me acercaba, tú ya te ibas…

- Pero es que… claro… tú venías con Ran y, a ver… yo estaba con Kudo… ¿qué quieres que le haga?

- Joder, pues no cuesta nada dejar un momento a Kudo solo…

_¿Por qué soy tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no puedo tragarme el orgullo por una vez en la vida? Y encima por la persona a quien más quiero. Si es que… cómo puedo estar así con él, si yo aún lo quiero. Soy una estúpida. _

_¡Pero él también lo es! ¿Quién le mandaría aparecer así de repente y pegarle tal puñetazo a Eichi? Si encima el pobre no estaba haciendo nada… sólo me pedía consejo. Pero es que se le veía enfadado… Si técnicamente no estamos juntos… no se tendría que enfadar por verme con otro… Pero es que yo no estaba con otro, ¡eso es lo más fuerte de todo!_

_A ver… tengo que admitir que no sé si sería capaz de volver con él, empezar de nuevo, no creo que pudiera, ahora no… porque es que lo miro, y sólo veo a Conan. Todo el daño que me causó y lo mal que lo pase… y sólo tengo recuerdos de él cómo Conan. No soy capaz de verlo cómo cuando era antes… No puedo… _

_Ojalá…ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado… _

_Ojalá pudiera volver a ser todo cómo antes…_

Ran estaba hecha polvo. Después de muchas reprimendas y amenazas por parte de Kazuha y Sonoko, al final la habían convencido para que saliera de su confinamiento en el baño. Pero no era capaz de explicarles lo que sentía, lo que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos. Y además, era aún más difícil sin poder explicarles lo de Conan.

Pero tenía unas grandes amigas. No era necesario explicarles nada, sólo estaban ahí, querían estar ahí. Y eso ella lo agradecía más que nada.

Ahora iba hacía la cocina, más calmada y con ánimos para salir de la habitación de las chicas. Y es que Kazuha había ido a por un vaso de agua, pero ya tardaba demasiado.

Cuando de repente, escuchó una voz, no dos: eran Heiji y Kazuha. Estaban discutiendo.

Decidió no entrar, pero se quedó ahí para escuchar un poco la conversación.

- Pero es que… claro… tú venías con Ran y, a ver… yo estaba con Kudo… ¿qué quieres que le haga? – recriminó Heiji

- Joder, pues no cuesta nada dejar un momento a Kudo solo… - contraatacó Kazuha.

- ¿cómo lo voy a dejar sólo? ¡Es mi amigo y está en un mal momento! ¿O es que tu vas a dejar sola a Ran?

- Pues claro que no… ¿pero no puedes ni sacar un momento para mí? – en ese momento, los dos chicos ya empezaban a alzar más la voz.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no tenías suficiente con el grupo de esquiadores? – preguntó Heiji, molesto.

- ¿perdona? Son unos chicos majos, sí, pero ya está… además, yo casi no he estado con ellos, más con las chicas.

- sí, claro…

- Oye va en serio, si no pregúntale a Sonoko. – se defendió – y además, ¿Por qué tengo que defenderme ante ti? A ti que más te da lo que haga.

- pues nada… vete a con tus amiguitas del alma… - burló el chico, con voz afeminada.

- pues sí, porque prefiero estar con ellas… ¡a estar con un imbécil como tu!

- ¿A quien llamas imbécil? ¡Estúpida!

- Anda, vete con tu gran amiguito Kudo, y déjame en paz. – gritó, saliendo por la puerta.

- Mujeres… - bufó Heiji, saliendo también por la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba a un pequeño jardín.

Ran, que había oído la conversación, se sintió aún más dolida. Dos de sus mejores amigos habían discutido por su culpa. Por culpa de su relación con Shinichi. Por culpa de su situación, se estaban formando grupos… Por su culpa.

Ya era muy tarde, por la noche. Las chicas se habían dormido. Sonoko y Kazuha durmieron juntas en una cama, porque Aoko y Akako se quedaron en la misma habitación. Ayumi iba a dormir con Ran, la niña no entendía muy bien la situación, pero sabía que cuando ella estaba mal, lo que más necesitaba, era un abrazo. Por lo que ella se comprometió a darle ese abrazo durante toda la noche, para que s sintiera a gusto.

Pero en ese momento, no estaba cumpliendo su promesa, porque Ran no estaba con ella. A la chica le era imposible dormir, por lo que decidió salir. Y sin saber muy bien a donde ir sin molestar a nadie, acabó abriendo la puerta del final de la casa; un sitio, al que por cierto no habían ido.

Se sorprendió al ver lo precioso que era el jardín trasero de la casa. Era un pequeño rincón con rozas y hierba, y en el centro, de una pequeña ladera que había en frente, caía una pequeña cascada que acababa en una especie de piscina envuelta en rocas, de la que salía humo, por lo que dedujo que el agua estaría caliente. Al comprobarlo, tocando con los dedos el agua, supo que tenía razón.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, pese al frío que hacía en ese momento, luego se arremangó los pantalones y hundió los pies en el agua caliente, sentándose en el bordillo.

Shinichi, después de la escena que había provocado en el salón, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero sabía que necesitaba estar solo, por lo que decidió buscar un lugar apartado, donde no le encontraran.

Y dio con él. La casa sólo tenía un piso, pero en realidad tenía dos, porque había un pequeño desván escondido. El detective dio con él por casualidad, al ver como una cuerdecita se movía en el techo, estiró de ella, y unas escaleras bajaron del techo. Subió y se encontró una pequeña habitación llena de polvo. No fue la habitación lo que lo atrajo, sino que allí había una ventana bastante grande, que daba al tejado. Salió por la ventana y se encontró sentado en el tejado de la casa, mirando como la cascada de agua caliente caía en la pequeña piscina del jardín trasero.

Estaba en un lugar donde no lo encontrarían, pero seguía en la casa.

Cuando, desde el tejado, el chico vio como Ran salía y se metía en la piscina, decidió que ya era hora, que no tenía que ser tan orgulloso y debía dejar de esconderse y de huir. Iría a hablar con ella.

Por lo que el chico, decidido, se levantó, entró al desván, desmontó la escalera para poder bajar, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a nadie. Y se encaminó hacía el jardín trasero.

Ran se sentía a gusto con el agua caliente tocándole los pies. La noche refrescaba, por lo que se agradeció a sí misma el haber tenido la idea de coger una manta con la que envolverse el cuerpo.

En ese momento decidió dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. No le importaba nada en ese momento, no quería que le importara nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en sentir el agua en sus pies.

Pero se repente notó como algo le tocó el hombro, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Shinichi. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_¿Me enfado y le digo que se marche? La verdad que se lo merece… o ¿lo abrazo? La verdad que eso estaría bien… ¿le digo que se siente y que hablemos? Bueno… y él ¿qué? No piensa hacer nada… _

- perdona Ran, podemos hablar.

* * *

**Bueno... hoy he sido puntual eh! El lunes, nuevo capitulo ^^**

**Veis como Eichi ya no es tan malo... Aunque quizas me he pasado con Shinichi... ne? Bueno... acepto reviews, felicitaciones, criticas, amenazas... **

**Y lo sé... soy muy mala por acabarlo en un momento crucial... pero sino qué emocion tiene? eh? Así que ha esperar otra semana ^^ xDD**

**Comentarios de comentarios:**

**AngelWTF: Ay… pobre Shinchi… que no se joda… (aunque sí que ha de sufrir un rato xD). Sobre lo de que la pareja de Shinichi y Ran rompan… la verdad es que… bueno… veréis como sigue, pero si yo fuera Ran haría lo mismo… Lo de CIERRE PUERTA, ABRE PUERTA. A mi me encantó también; quería hacer el momento ese de expectación que hace Aoyama-sensei en el anime… y dije, la única manera es que aparezca la famosa puerta! xD Y no! Eichi no va a morir… ahora ya le cogeréis un poco más de cariño… espero… xDD Y bueno… espero que me sigas leyendo y te guste la historia! Un beso!**

**Pervertida yaoista: Pues nada… aquí estamos comentando a mi perver favorita ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el cap y espero que sigas leyendo ^^ Y sí… yo suelo ser de las que complican las cosas xD pero eso es cierto… si no hay complicaciones… no hay buena historia, ne?**

**Miina Kudo: Hola! Me alegro que te gustara le caso (y eso que a mi no me convencía mucho…) aunque sí que fue rápido… (es que no soy buena en esos temas)… Y no seas mala con Eichi… si en el fondo es mono y todo xDD Y sí! Todos celosos, eso es lo que mola! Y eh! No sería mala idea un enredo de parejas! Lo pensaré… que Akako haga algo raro… y no sé… que a Shinichi le guste Aoko… por ejemplo… (lol que raro sería…). Y sí, siento haber tardado… pero ya esta! Otro lunes más aquí ^^ Nos leemos^^ (Por cierto…estoy en proceso de lectura de Magic Kaito xD)**


	7. Cap6: Tregua

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD

* * *

_

_En ese momento decidió dejar la mente en blanco y relajarse. No le importaba nada en ese momento, no quería que le importara nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró únicamente en sentir el agua en sus pies._

_Pero se repente notó como algo le tocó el hombro, se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Shinichi. Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_¿Me enfado y le digo que se marche? La verdad que se lo merece… o ¿lo abrazo? La verdad que eso estaría bien… ¿le digo que se siente y que hablemos? Bueno… y él ¿qué? No piensa hacer nada… _

_- perdona Ran, podemos hablar._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 6: Tregua**

- ¿mmm? – se desperezó Sonoko. Era de día, el sol entraba por las rendijas de la persiana, pero eso no fue lo que la despertó.

Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Las 3 chicas que la acompañaban también se habían despertado.

- ¿qué estará ocurriendo ahí fuera? – se preguntó Kazuha.

- no lo sé… - comentó Ran, cuando de pronto se oyó como se rompía un plato, y luego otro – sólo espero que nadie se haya hecho daño… ¡Achís! – estornudó.

- por dios… ¡¿quién está formando este escándalo a las 9 de la mañana? – gritó Aoko, enfadada, saliendo de la habitación, atándose una bata azul.

En el pasillo se encontró a Shinichi, Heiji, Eichi, Kai y Hakuba señalando hacía el salón, de donde venía todo el ruido. En sus caras se reflejaba una mezcla de miedo y risa.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Fuera! ¡A kilómetros! ¡Te quiero a kilómetros de mí! – gritaba Kaito.

Éste le iba tirando lo primero que encontraba a su alcance: platos, vasos, figuras,… pero la chica lo esquivaba fácilmente mientras se acercaba más a él. El chico, a cada paso que daba ella, iba retrocediendo un paso más.

- ¡Que te apartes de mí! ¡Voy a pedir una orden de alejamiento contra ti! ¡Fuera! ¡Te digo que lejos! ¡Lejos! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa lejos? – seguía pidiendo Kaito a voz en grito, con cara de asustado.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí? – preguntó Aoko, interponiéndose entre los dos.

- Es que… Es que… - Kaito tartamudeaba, sin saber qué decir.

- Es que, es que… ¿qué? – seguía Aoko, harta de ese espectáculo.

- Vaya, Kuroba… ¿ha de venir la aventurera princesita a salvarte? – preguntó Akako, seductoramente.

- ¡¿Ha salvarme? ¡A mí no ha de salvarme nadie! ¡Y menos Aoko! – se armó de valor Kaito.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó Akako, señalando la mesa. Empezó a salir humo de todos los platos de ésta.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Para! – suplicó Kaito, escondiéndose detrás de Akako.

- ¡¿Pero qué pasa, Kaito? – preguntó la morena.

- Es que… Akako… ¡quiere hacerme comer pescado! – lloriqueó Kaito, abrazándose más a la espalda de la chica. A esto, la chica que le hacía de escudo, empezó a reír, aunque disimuladamente. - ¡No te rías!

- ¿Qué te pasa, con el pescado? – se extrañó Heiji.

- es que… este gran hombre… - empezó Hakuba, sarcásticamente, obvio – le tiene miedo a los pescaditos.

- ¡¿Qué? – se extrañaron todos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Hay fobias más raras! – lloriqueó el chico.

- ¡Ah! ¿Eres como Shinichi-niichan, que no puede comer pescado? – preguntó Genta.

- ¿Qué? ¡Yo sí que puedo comer pescado, tranquilamente!

- Ah… Pero es que cuando tuvimos esa aventura en la isla que iba a robar Kid… nos encontramos contigo… y… – pero rápidamente Kaito le tapó la boca a Mitsuhiko, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba explicando (OVA 10).

- ¿De qué hablan? – se extrañó el chico.

- Bueno ¿qué?, ¿desayunamos? – preguntó Kaito, con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa.

Pero el humo que había provocado la bruja se dispersó, mostrando que en cada plato había un pez vivo.

- ¡AAAAH! – gritó Kaito, cayendo al suelo con la silla, de la impresión. Todos rieron a gusto.

- ¡Ittadakimasu! – gritaron todos, y luego empezaron a comer.

- oíd… - preguntó Sakura a Sonoko y Ran, a quien tenía a su derecha - ¿sabéis si el chico que ha montado el espectáculo esta mañana, Kuroba, creo… sabéis si tiene novia?

- Pues… la verdad que no lo sé – contestó Sonoko.

- ¡Achís! – estornudó Ran.

- Eh Ran… ¿te has resfriado? – se extrañó Sonoko.

- No… habrá cogido frío esta noche… - dijo Kazuha, aunque con voz ¿pícara?

- Eh… sí, habrá sido eso… - comentó Ran, extrañada por la reacción de su amiga.

- Es que es muy guapo… - admitió Sakura. Las dos chicas la miraron extrañada. – Kaito, digo.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, la verdad es que, no está mal… - comentó Ran, mirando al chico disimuladamente, quien ese momento estaba discutiendo con Hakuba, porque el rubio le había quitado la sal cuando el chico iba a cogerla.

- claro… como se parece tanto a Kudo… - rió Sonoko.

- ¡No es por eso! – gritó sonrojada Ran, dándole un golpe a la chica en el hombro.

- Aunque la verdad es que sí que se parecen… - comentó Sakura - ¿son hermanos o algo?

- No… además, en carácter no se parecen en nada… Kuroba es mucho mejor – comentó Sonoko – no es un pomposo egocéntrico como ese – comentó, señalando de un manotazo a Shinichi, quien estaba cerca de ellas, aunque hablando con Heiji, por lo que no las oía.

- Shinichi no es así… sólo… quiere ser el centro de atención… - comentó Ran.

- ¿cómo que ahora lo defiendes? – se extrañó Sonoko, levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué? Es mi amigo ¿no? – contestó Ran, como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿eh?

La chica miró su vaso, dentro había una miga de pan que antes seguro que no estaba. Miró enfrente suyo, donde estaba Kazuha hablando con Elisabeth. Luego giró un poco a su derecho, a lado de Kazuha, Heiji, quien también estaba en la conversación de las chicas, y Shinichi, que lo miraba sonriendo, con esa sonrisita de niño que pone (Que mono */*).

Ran le devolvió una sonrisita falsa, y le lanzó un cereal mojado en leche, que se le quedó pegado en la frente al detective. La chica rió y el chico hizo cara de pucheros.

- Oye… ¿Por qué me tiras un cereal? – lloriqueó Shinichi, aunque falsamente.

- Y ¿Por qué me tiras tu trozo de pan a mi vaso? – preguntó Ran, defensiva.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es deporte!

- ¿Qué deporte?

- Lanzamiento de pan a vaso ajeno (anuncio Fanta!).

- ja…ja – rió la chica, sin ganas. EL chico le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y levantando el dedo pulgar. Pero otro cereal aterrizó en su frente.

- Oye… ya basta de la bromita, ¿no? – comentó el detective, ya en serio. Pero una sonrisa se formó en su cara, y le lanzó otro trozo de pan (que originales que son, lanzando lo mismo… pero es que no sé qué desayunan los japos… ¿arroz? Eso no se puede tirar…)

Pero Ran lo esquivó, provocando que fuera a parar a la mejilla de Aoko.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién ha sido? – preguntó, girándose. Ran señaló a Shinichi, y éste, para salvarse, señaló a Kaito, a su lado. Lo que hizo que la chica le tirara un trozo de manzana (vamos a variar).

- ¡Oye! ¡Aoko! – gritó el chico, devolviéndole el golpe.

- ¡Guerra de comida! – gritó Heiji, provocando un alboroto de comida.

- ¿Por qué lo habré gritado? – preguntó Heiji, asustado, debajo de la mesa.

- Es que eres un bocazas… - bufó Kaito, dándole un codazo. – Oye… inglesucho, sal a ver si hay peligro – pido el mago.

- Si hombre… ¡sal tu!

- Oye Kudo, por favor…

- Yo no salgo de aquí…

- ¿Hattori?

- A mi no me mires…

- ¡Los he encontrado! – gritó Ayumi, de repente, levantando el mantel que cubría a los 4 chicos.

Las 4 chicas pusieron una enorme sonrisa maléfica, mientras los chicos tragaban saliva.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en el baño.

- Kudo, te voy a dar una paliza cuando salga de la ducha, ¡qué te vas a enterar! – gritó Heiji, duchándose.

Los dos baños de la casa (que se habían repartido en: el de chicas y el de chicos) eran dos pequeñas duchas con una puertecita cada una (de esas en que se ven los pies y la cabeza), dos baños y tres picas.

- Anda ya… Hattori… - respondió el detective, que se secaba el pelo delante del espejo.

- ¿Por qué a Kudo? – preguntó Kaito, en la otra ducha. En ese momento, vio como un trozo de jamón caía por el desagüe. _No quiero saber de dónde me ha salido…_

- Pues porque el Gran Shinichi Kudo ha sido el que ha empezado la pelea… - comentó, sarcástico.

- ¿para ligar con tu noviecita? – picó Hakuba, quien estaba sentado en un banco del baño.

- ¿Qué?

- Eh… vamos, déjalo – empezó Kaito, viendo que eso podía ir mal, ya que Hakuba era el único que no sabía de su historia con Ran.

- Vamos… ¿me vas a negar lo de Ran-chan? – rió Hakuba.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ella no es mi novia! Sólo es una amiga.

- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Kudo… - empezó Heiji, saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla cubriéndole de cintura para abajo (dios… que vistas *¬*).

- ¿Dime? – preguntó Shinichi, dándose la vuelta. Heiji sonreía de manera extraña – oye, eh… perdón, pero creo que te confundes… yo no… - se defendió el chico, con las manos abiertas delante del pecho. Y es que Heiji, con esa mirada y tan ligero de ropa, podía dar otra impresión.

- Eh… dime, Kudo… ¿Qué pasó anoche? – preguntó Heiji, sin quitar la sonrisa.

- ¿Anoche?

- Sí, con tu…neechan. – rió.

- ¿eh? Anoche no pasó nada… - contestó el chico, mirando hacía un lado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla sonrojado.

- ¿Qué paso, anoche? – preguntó Kaito, saliendo de la ducha.

- Pues…

- ¡Que no pasó nada! – gritó el detective, aun más sonrojado, callando a Heiji.

- ¿Qué pasó, amiguito mío? – preguntó Kaito, divertido, poniendo su brazo en los hombros del moreno.

- ¡Qué os digo que no pasó nada! – gritó Ran, sonrojada. Las 4 chicas la estaban acosando para que les contara.

- Vamos… que yo ayer me desperté sobre las 3 de la mañana y no te vi en la cama – sonrió Kazuha.

- Pues… porqué había ido al baño… - comentó Ran, apurada.

- Mentira… porqué luego te vi con Kudo en el jardín trasero, bien abrazaditos…

_FLASHBACK._

_Kazuha se despertó de repente, en mitad de la noche, con unas horribles ganas de ir al baño. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Sonoko, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado._

_- Vaya… Ran no está… qué raro… - se susurró, extrañada. – Estará en el baño._

_Así que salió de la habitación, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y fue al baño. La verdad es que se sentí un poco mal. Había discutido con Heiji, otra vez. Y por una gran tontería. Si es que ella lo entendía, sabía muy bien que tenía toda la razón. Pero su maldito orgullo no dejaba de decirle que tenía que luchar contra eso, que no debía hacerle caso…_

_Llegó al baño, entró. Vio que no había nadie. Se extrañó. Vaya… bueno, quizás Ran haya ido a la cocina. _

_Cuando salió del baño fue hacía la cocina. Vio luz. Quizás sea ella._

_- ¿Kazuha? – preguntó una voz delante del frigorífico, que estaba abierto y por eso proyectaba esa luz._

_- ¿Heiji? – se extrañó la chica. - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- He venido a por un vaso de agua – comentó el moreno, levantando el vaso lleno de agua._

_- Por cierto, Heiji – empezó la chica, sonrojada, mirando al suelo. – lo siento._

_- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?_

_- por la pelea de antes… la verdad es que no tenía ninguna razón para discutirte… Tenías toda la razón… no podías dejar sólo a tu amigo… Y yo tampoco podía dejar a Ran sola… Y claro… bueno… que lo siento._

_- No te preocupes… - sonrió el chico, removiendo el pelo de Kazuha, que aun miraba al suelo._

_- Por cierto… ¿has visto a Ran? – preguntó de repente, la castaña._

_- no, ¿por?_

_- Es que cuando me he levantado, no estaba en su cama._

_- Vaya… bueno, Kudo tampoco ha vuelto aun. _

_Entonces oyeron un ruido muy extraño procedente de fuera, como de agua moviéndose. Se miraron extrañados y se asomaron por la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero, donde estaba la pequeña piscina de agua caliente y sus dos amigos dentro de la piscina, vestidos, riéndose._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- y eso es lo que vi… - acabó de contar Heiji a sus amigos.

- Vaya… así que mojaditos en la noche… y abrazaditos – sonrió pícaramente Kaito.

- ¡Eh! ¡No es lo que pensáis!

- Y ¿Qué pensamos, Sherlock?

- Eh… a ver… Que entre Ran y yo no ha pasado nada… sólo…

- ¡Dinos Ran! – se emocionó Sonoko, cogiendo las manos de su amiga y empezando a dar ridículos saltitos.

- Abrazaditos después de un baño nocturno… - murmuró Aoko – no hay mucho que imaginar… - sonrió.

- ¡Que no! ¡Que no es lo que os imagináis! – gritó Ran, sonrojada.

- ¿Ah no? – comentó Kazuha, con una mirada extraña.

- vamos Ran, cuéntanos – suplicó Sakura.

- ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- Vale… Pero con una condición… - dijo Ran, cambiando su cara de vergonzosa a una sonrisa malvada.

_FLASHBACK_

_- perdona Ran, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Shinichi._

_- ¡Shinichi! – se extraño la chica, algo asustada por la aparición repentina del chico. - ¿Dónde estabas? He oído que habías desaparecido, desde que volvimos del baile. – comentó la chica, mirando el agua._

_- Nada… sólo necesitaba pensar, ¿puedo sentarme? – preguntó_

_- claro – y el chico se sentó a su lado, quitándose los zapatos y calcetines y arremangándose los pantalones, metiendo los pies en el agua como ella._

_Hubo un silencio, que pese a la situación, no fue incómodo para ninguno de los dos, sino más bien, reconfortante._

_- oye Shinichi, ¿sabes? Estoy un poco harta de esto… - comentó Ran, de repente. El chico la miró. _

_- Yo también… La verdad es que lo siento, Ran… - comentó el chico, volviendo a mirar al agua – me he portado como un completo idiota en el baile._

_- ¿sólo en el baile? – preguntó Ran, con una ceja levantada_

_- Jo Ran, no seas mala… - lloriqueó el chico, lo que provocó una ligera risa en ella, al ver su reacción, él también sonrió._

_Luego volvió a hacerse el silencio._

_- Sabes, Shinichi… Kazuha y Heiji se han peleado… - comentó Ran._

_- ¿Otra vez? _

_- Sí… - sonrió la chica – pero esta vez, se he que ha sido por nuestra culpa…_

_- ¿eh? ¿Culpa nuestra?_

_- Sí… es que se ve que… Kazuha culpaba a Heiji por no estar con ella en el baile… y Hattori se secundaba en ti y Kazuha en mí…_

_- Este Hattori… que morro tiene… _

_- Espero que no se estén formando grupos por nuestra culpa… - comentó la chica, empezando a juguetear con sus dedos, nerviosa. _

_- No sé… Ran… - Shinichi no sabía que decir, sentía que le estaba fallando a la única persona a la que había amado de verdad, y no sabía cómo solucionarlo._

_- Es que… si te soy sincera, Shinichi – empezó la chica, levantando la vista y mirando al detective a los ojos – me gustaría retroceder… volver atrás y que nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_- Pues hagámoslo, Ran. – sonrió Shinichi, sin apartar la mirada. Ella frunció el ceño, dudosa. – Hagámoslo, hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Retrocedamos hasta cuando simplemente éramos dos amigos de la infancia y luego, ya veremos qué pasa._

_- No sé, Shinichi, no es tan fácil… - la chica sentía que algo se le iba de las manos, que estaba perdiendo algo importante. Es que, ¿Shinichi no quiere estar conmigo?_

_- Ran, yo te quiero, y sé que tu a mí, pero, ahora, para nosotros, sería imposible estar juntos._

_- Tienes razón, Shinichi – sonrió la chica – está bien, intentémoslo. _

_- ¿Amigos, entonces? – preguntó Shinichi, levantando su meñique._

_- ¡Amigos! – sonrió Ran, cruzando su meñique. – ¡Mierda! – maldijo, al ver como la manta que llevaba para taparse los hombros se le había caído al agua. Intentó agarrarla, pero la corriente que provocaba la cascada al caer hizo que se alejara un poco. _

_- Espera, a ver si llego – dijo Shinichi, alargando un poco más el brazo, pero resbaló en el agua, provocando que se cayera al agua._

_- ¡Shinichi! – gritó ella, al ver como se caía, y le agarró la mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio, provocando que también cayera en el agua._

_Cuando los dos salieron del agua, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse del otro. _

_- Mírate, estás mojado – rió Ran._

_- ¡Mira quién habla! – sonrió él, salpicando a la chica. _

_- ¡No para Shinichi!_

_- Anda, vamos a secarnos… que sino mañana tendremos un catarro… - suspiró el chico. A los dos segundos, estornudó 3 veces seguidas._

_- ¡Anda, entra! – rió Ran, empujando al detective. Pero ella también estornudó. Shinichi la miró, como diciendo "no soy el único, ves", pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió obligándole a entrar. _

_Una vez que estuvieron dentro, cada uno fue a su respectivo baño y se secaron lo más rápido con toallas y secador._

_El primero en acabar fue Shinichi, que esperó a que Ran saliera del baño apoyado en la pared. Cuando vio que ya salía, fue rápido a la puerta, como si acabara de salir. Se miraron y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación._

_- Buenas noches, Shinichi – le sonrió ella._

_- Buenas noches, Ran._

_FIN DEL FLASCHBACK_

_

* * *

_**Bueno… ya está… ya se resolvió el enigma… costó, lo sé… hasta el final del capitulo no se ve… xD Pero es lo que tiene dejar con la tensión…**

**Ahora ya podeis abrazarme, besarme, alabarme, asesinarme, enviarme amenazas de muerte… Todo lo acepto en las reviews…**

**Sobre el capitulo decir, primero, que sí, lo siento, me demoré muuuucuho xDD Pero ya está aquí!**

**También decir que me ha costado lo suyo… tenía ya la conversación entre Ran y Shinichi, pero no me salía como solucionar lo de Heiji y Kazuha… y lo de la guerra de comida… vino solo… xD**

**Y nada… como ya sabeis, a comentar!**

**Por cierto… en el próximo capitulo seguramente tardaré… lo tengo ideado pero no escrito… y el lunes, o sea, mañana, empiezo la Uni… así que, menos tiempo… puff… pero intentaré que esté lo antes posible, en una noche de inspiración, de esas! xD**

**Bueno y ahora… comentarios de los comentarios:**

**AngelWTF: Bien! Por fin has perdonando a Eichi! Tranquila que ya no saldrá más… solo era para calentar un poco la relación entre Ran y Shinichi xD Y bueno… yo reirme cuando le pega el puñetazo… precisamente… no… pero bueno… tiene su qué la escena :D. Y no ves, ya esta, ya no hay pelea entre Kazuha y Heiji ^^ Nos leemos.**

**Miina Kudo: Sí, leo y he visto el cap de anime de Magic Kaito, y sí, odio a Akako… y se nota en este capitulo ya no? xD El momento de Eli con Shinichi y que no reconoce a Heiji fue el mejor del cap xDD Ya ves… como que no tiene ego Heiji xDDD Sí, la verdad que no tenía porque arrinconar a Ran a un lado, para pedirle consejo… y bueno… en realidad lo que quería era salir de la discoteca para poder hablar tranquilos, yo lo he hecho muchas veces… Pero la aparición de Shinichi fue *¬*… violento pero muy sexy! Cierto! Te doy la razón en esooo! *O* Y muy grande el momento de Kaito pervertido! Es que es momento Kaito, único e irrepetible, sólo él xDD Y ya está… Kazuha y Heiji ya se han perdonado… ya está… ya… (en plan consuelo xD) Y sí, soy mala muajaajajajaj xDD pero ya está solucionado, ya han hablado! A ver que te ha parecido la solución final… Y no, Elisabeth y los demás ya se van, así que no pasará nada. Y por cierto, que grande tu comentario de lo de Aoko… le aplastamos el pelo revuelto, y es como Aoko xDD Nos leemos, besos ^^**

**Pervetida yaoista: Estas perdonada por la tardanza… sería irónico que no te perdonara… con lo que he tardado yo en actualizar xD Sí, soy muy mala Muajajajaj Sí, era mi intención la malinterpretación del acto de Eichi! Si es un personaje para calentar la relación de Ran y Shinichi xD Pobre Shinichi… tendrá que estar celoso! Me recordó al cap en que Ran ha quedado con su madre y, para engañarle, le dice que tiene una cita con Shinichi y él… pero como va a tener una cita con Shinichi, si Shinichi soy yo XDDDD Y ya está, se acabo la espera, no hay pelea entre Kazuha y Heiji y ya han conversado Ran y Shinichi… ahora a ver que te ha parecido… Y no comas tanto! No engordes muuucho! Que no te podrás sentar en la silla del ordenador xDD O sino, luego a hacer dieta y ejercicio XDDD Nos leemos, besos^^**

**Saori Kudo 1: Bueno… te he dejado para la última porque tengo que hacerte dos comentarios xD. No pasa nada, me creo lo de que fanfiction no te publicó el comentario, a mi ya me paso una vez… y si te indignas más y quieres crear otra pagina de fanfiction, me apunto! Conspiración! xDD Por cierto, ¿de verdad fue bueno el caso? Lo encontré un poco malo, la verdad… pero es que… no tenía ni inspiración ni muchas ganas de escribir un caso, pero digo… a ver, es una serie de detective, tendrá que haber casos ¿no? Lo de ABRE PUERTA CIERRA PUERTA es un momentazo ya grabado! La próxima vez pondré algún anuncio o algo xDDD ¿quiere comer los mejores macarrones de la historia? Pues venga a mi casa, que mi padre hace los mejores! xD El apoyo moral de Heiji cuando lo de Eichi, es genial! Lo ayuda mucho (sarcarsmo =) Y nada… nos leemos en el próximo capitulo XD**

**Saori Kudo 2: ¡Vaya! Ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo! xD y me gusta eso que le sigas el consejo a tu doctor! xD Y sí, cierto… al principio rompí un poco (mucho) el ego de Heiji… pobre, esperando ser reconocido y…dish! xDD Y por supuesto, Kaito no puede cambiar, momento pervertido en todos los fics, y casi en todos los capítulos XDD Lo que, todas os fijasteis en el momento transparencias… pero a mi el que más me gustó fue cuando le dice a Shinichi que se lie con una chica, o con 2 XDD… Es que lo de los padres policías… le expliqué a un amigo lo de que las tres eran hijas de policías y me dice… ¡Qué miedo! Van apañaos… xDD Sí, es exagerado el momento de celos de Shinichi…. Pero es tan mono… y Sexy xD Y sí, el momento de la conversación es muy tierno (y más ahora que ya la has leído entera). Bueno… nos leemos, enemiga de fanfiction! xD **


	8. Cap7:Anécdotas

_DISCLAMER: Todos los personajes de Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, no a mi, evidentemente... si no ya me habría forrado cobrandoos derechos a todos xDD

* * *

_

_- ¡Shinichi! – gritó ella, al ver como se caía, y le agarró la mano, pero lo único que consiguió fue perder el equilibrio, provocando que también cayera en el agua._

_Cuando los dos salieron del agua, se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse del otro. _

_- Mírate, estás mojado – rió Ran._

_- ¡Mira quién habla! – sonrió él, salpicando a la chica. _

_- ¡No para Shinichi!_

_- Anda, vamos a secarnos… que sino mañana tendremos un catarro… - suspiró el chico. A los dos segundos, estornudó 3 veces seguidas._

_- ¡Anda, entra! – rió Ran, empujando al detective. Pero ella también estornudó. Shinichi la miró, como diciendo "no soy el único, ves", pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió obligándole a entrar. _

_Una vez que estuvieron dentro, cada uno fue a su respectivo baño y se secaron lo más rápido con toallas y secador._

_El primero en acabar fue Shinichi, que esperó a que Ran saliera del baño apoyado en la pared. Cuando vio que ya salía, fue rápido a la puerta, como si acabara de salir. Se miraron y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación._

_- Buenas noches, Shinichi – le sonrió ella._

_- Buenas noches, Ran._

_FIN DEL FLASCHBACK_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 7: Anecdotas**

El sol amaneció brillante, y permaneció así hasta el anochecer. El día anterior, los chicos que conocieron se habían ido, no sin antes intercambiarse direcciones, mails y teléfonos para intentar seguir en contacto. Ran le dio a Eichi un empujoncito para que intentara lo suyo con Elisabeth. Sakura se enganchó al brazo de Kaito y dijo que no quería irse, aunque al poco cambió de idea, cuando recibió un duro golpe por parte de Aoko. Por su parte, Elisabeth, Shinichi y Heiji decidieron quedar para poner en práctica sus habilidades detectivescas. Mientras que Daisuke y Kai se fueron algo desilusionados, pero contentos por haber conocido a ese grupo de gente tan particular.

El caso es que llevaban ya 3 días allí y estaban algo cansados de los esquís. Les quedaban dos días más, pero ese en concreto querían hacer algo distinto.

- Pues no se vosotros, pero yo, me voy al balneario del hotel, que se está genial… - sonrió el profesor, excusándose después de desayunar.

- ¡Es una gran idea! ¡Vayamos al balneario! – gritó Sonoko de repente, levantándose del sofá donde estaba, junto con Aoko y Kazuha.

- ¡Apoyo la moción! – sonrió Kazuha, también levantándose.

- No me irá mal un poco de relax… - argumentó Hakuba.

- Pues, a por los bañadores, se ha dicho – apoyó Aoko, levantándose.

- Yo la verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí… un día de descanso no vendrá mal… - comentó Akako, viendo como las tres chicas entraban en la habitación.

Allí estaba Ran, en la cama, sentada frente a su portátil.

- Ran, hemos decidido ir al balneario, ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Aoko.

- ¡Genial! – se emocionó Ran, levantando una mano sin parar de teclear - Un momento, acabo de enviar el mail a mi madre y vamos… espero que le diga algo a mi padre, porque sé que… por mucho que ahora tengamos ordenador en la agencia, no sabe ni encenderlo… - suspiró la chica.

- Pf… un balneario… - bufó Heiji – un poco aburrido ¿no?

- bueno… algo de relax, de piscinitas calientes y yacusis no nos irá mal, ¿verdad? – sonrió Shinichi.

- Y también irá bien para ver a las chicas en bikini – sonrió Kaito. Los 3 chicos que lo acompañaban levantaron una ceja, extrañados. - ¿qué? En realidad solo digo lo que todos pensáis, ¿sí o sí?

- ¡No! – gritaron Heiji y Shinichi a la vez, aunque desviando la mirada y bastante sonrojados.

- ¡Acerté!

- ¿En qué acertaste? – preguntó Sonoko, apareciendo en el salón, ya cambiada, con unos pantalones de pana blancos, un jersey de lana de cuello alto marrón y unas botas altas de igual color.

- ¡Ah! Pues en que… resulta que estos… - pero los dos detectives acudieron rápido a taparle a boca al mago.

- En que ellos ¿qué? – se extrañó Sonoko, aunque sonrió, imaginándose por donde iban los tiros.

- En nada… no le hagas caso… - rió nervioso Shinichi.

- Sí, cosas de tíos… no le hagas caso… - también intentó solucionar Heiji.

- Bueno… - dijo la chica, alargando la palabra – haced lo que queráis… machotes… pero iros cambiando ya… que se nos hará tarde, y desapareció en el pasillo de nuevo.

- Regla número uno del grupo de chicas: – dijo Heiji.

- No dejes que Sonoko se entere de nada – sentenció Shinichi, Heiji lo señaló, como dándole la razón.

- Bueno… mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos, ne? – Comentó Hakuba – Antes de que nos metan bronca por ser los últimos.

Hacía 10 minutos que Shinichi y Kaito habían acabado de vestirse y estaban fuera, esperando a los demás. El primero llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y un jersey de lana verde; mientras que Kaito portaba un pantalón marrón y un jersey de lana blanco.

De repente, a Shinichi le estalló una bola de nieve en la cabeza. Se giró enfadado, pensando en cómo recriminar a la persona quien lo hubiera atacado. Pero cuando se giró, todo su enfado desapareció, formándose una sonrisa en su cara y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Allí estaba Ran, con unos pantalones de pana beige, un jersey marrón de lana largo y unas botas altas negras. Ésta le sacó la lengua cuando vio su cara de enfado y se giró. Pero Shinichi quiso vengarse, cogió un poco de nieve de la escalera de la entrada y se la tiró a la chica. Aunque ella la esquivó, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol y provocando que la nieve se estampara en él.

- ¡No vas a huir tan fácilmente! – gritó el chico, sonriente, corriendo al escondite de la chica.

- Dios… es hasta empalagoso… - bufó Kaito.

- ¿el qué? – preguntó Heiji, saliendo de la casa al encuentro de su amigo. Kaito señaló con la cabeza detrás suyo, donde ahora Shinichi había cogido a Ran de detrás, por la cintura, mientras ella intentaba soltarse de su agarre entre risas – no veas… menos mal que eran sólo amigos – rió.

Heiji vestía un jersey negro con cuello de cisne, una camisa gris, unos vaqueros algo desgastados y su inseparable gorra. En ese momento salieron Sonoko y Kazuha, con los 3 niños y algunas bolsas en las manos.

- Si es que, en esta casa no hay caballeros… sólo caballos… - suspiró Kazuha, quien llevaba un pantalón beige, unas botas blancas y un jersey de cuello de cisne negro con un cárdigan marrón.

- ¿Pero de qué hablas? - preguntó Heiji.

- ¡De esto! – sentenció Kazuha, levantando las 4 bolsas que llevaba, dos en cada mano – que nosotras tenemos que cargar con todas las bolsas… - bufó.

- Si es que… ¡qué poca educación! – suspiró Sonoko.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tortolitos! ¡Que nos vamos! – gritó Heiji.

- ¿Tortolitos? – preguntó Sonoko. Heiji movió la cabeza en dirección a la pareja que volvía de bosque entre risas.

- ¡eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Sonoko, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – se extrañó Ran.

- Nada, vamos… - sonrió también Kazuha, empujando a Ran.

- Y basta ya de tanto coqueteo… - bufó Heiji.

- ¡¿Pero qué coqueteo? ¡No es nada de eso! – se sonrojó Shinichi, golpeando la visera de la gorra del detective, para que esta se le calara más en la cara.

- ¡Que te digo que no es cierto!

- SI claro… y ¿a qué ha venido eso? ¿Jueguecitos en la nieve? – picó Sonoko.

- ¡Qué no! – gritó Ran, enrojecida de vergüenza.

- No Sonoko, tu no lo entiendes… - compadeció Kazuha, Ran la señaló, dándole la razón - es que le estaba compensando lo de la noche anterior… - acabó, provocando que las tres chicas rieran.

- Dejadme en paz… - bufó Ran, adelantándose un poco a sus amigas.

- Oye Ran-neesan, ¿Qué es eso que le has de compensar? Y ¿a quién? – preguntó Ayumi, inocentemente.

- Eh… - la chica se quedó cortada, sin saber que responder. Luego miró hacia atrás, enfadada, a sus amigas, que al ver la escena, volvieron a reír.

- Eso Ran, explícale que cómo se ha de compensar a Kudo… - rió Nakamori.

- ¡Calla Aoko! – amenazó, pero luego apareció una sonrisa – o ¿la idea es como se ha de compensar a Kuroba? – a esto, la chica se sonrojó, parándose de golpe y mirando hacia atrás, deseando que los chicos no la hubieran oído. Unos pasos más adelante, las otras dos chicas se reían.

- ¡Venga Aoko, ¿qué haces ahí parada? – preguntó Kaito, dándole un pequeño empujón.

- ¡AH! – gritó ella, girándose asustada.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Hakuba, sorprendido por la reacción.

- ¿eh?… ¡No, nada… nada! – intentó responder lo más rápido que pudo y sin tartamudear. El resto de las chicas, se reían disimuladamente ante la situación. - Me vengaré – amenazó Aoko en un murmullo, cuando estuvo a la altura de sus amigas.

- Bueno ¿qué? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí todo el día o pensáis avanzar? – preguntó Heiji, sarcásticamente.

- Sí, señor detective, ya vamos… - burló Kazuha.

- ¿A qué viene ese tonito con lo de detective? ¿Eh… señorita Carter? – rió Heiji. A esto, Kazua abrió los ojos sobremanera y se sonrojó muchísimo, los de su alrededor se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

- Perdona… pero… ¿Por qué te ha llamado…? – empezó Kaito, sorprendido por lo que dijo Heiji.

- Bueno que, ¿vamos? – preguntó Kazuha, empezando a andar a paso ligero.

- Pues verás… cuando íbamos a… - empezó a explicar Heiji, per de repente una sombra apareció sobre él. Kazuha se lanzó encima del chico, intentando callarle. Pero resbaló con la nieve del lugar quedando encima de él, los dos tumbados en el suelo cubierto por un manto blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kazuha? ¿Ahora eres tú la que tiene algo que compensar? – picó Aoko, dispuesta a cobrar su venganza.

- Será que nos está escondiendo algo… ¡seguro! – dijo Ran, también sonriendo.

- Bueno… mejor los dejamos aquí solitos… - rió Shinichi.

- Y que solucionen sus problemas encima de la nieve… - acabó Kaito. Todos siguieron andando.

- ¡Eh! ¡Idiotas, esperadnos ¿no? – dijo Heiji, intentando levantarse. Kazuha ya lo había hecho, pero él, se resbalaba con la nieve y caía de nuevo de culo al suelo.

- Vamos Heiji, que no es tan difícil levantarse del suelo eh… - bufó Kazuha, intentando ayudarle, aunque algo sonrojada por los comentarios de sus amigos.

- Si me ayudaras un poco más… ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás blandengue? – burló Heiji. La chica tenía cogida su mano y él ya estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Kazuha lo soltó, provocando que el chico, de la inercia y por lo resbaladizo del hielo del suelo, volviera a caer al suelo.

- Pues que te ayude otra persona… - bufó la chica, dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar con sus amigos hacia el balneario.

- ¡Eh! ¡Vamos! ¡Ayudadme, por favor! – Suplicaba Heiji, intentando levantarse solo pero, de nuevo, volviendo a caer – ¿Pero que lleva esta nieve? ¿Aceite?

La zona de spa del hotel resultó ser más sorprendente de lo esperado. Era un verdadero balneario. El edificio estaba justo en el centro del recinto hotelero, era un gran edificio blanco, el más alto de todo el hotel.

Los chicos abrieron la doble puerta de cristal que les daba la entrada para aparecer en una recepción digna de un balneario de 5 estrellas. Todo era de un blanco luminoso con un mostrador de madera oscura al fondo, con ahora unas pocas personas hablando con los dos recepcionistas. En el centro de la enorme sala había un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina con algunas carpas de un rojo brillante nadando en él. Para poder llegar al mostrador se tenía que cruzar ese riachuelo por un pequeño puente de madera artesanal y muy bien cuidado.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es muy bonito! – se emocionó Ayumi, al ver la sala, y salió corriendo hacia el puente, para asomarse a mirar a los peces.

- La verdad es que es impresionante… - se sorprendió Sonoko. – Hacía mucho que no estaba en sitio como éste.

- Claro… cómo tú no has estado en balnearios de lujo… - burló Shinichi.

- Mira quién habla… el niño de papa… - bufó Sonoko.

- Cómo tú no eres mimada…

- ¡Pero al menos yo no desaparezco! – contraatacó la rubia, a esto, Shinichi bajó la mirada.

- ¡Eh! ¡Basta ya! – chilló Ran, mediando entre los dos. – Hemos venido a divertirnos… Así que nada de peleas.

- Ya ha venido tu princesita a salvarte… - rió Sonoko, empezando a andar hacia el mostrador.

- ¡Sonoko! – se sonrojó Ran, siguiéndola.

Al poco, todos llegaron y hablaron con una recepcionista. Ésta les dijo que había varias cosas que podían hacer, pero que lo primero, obligado por razones de higiene, era darse un baño. Pero no era una ducha sencilla, sino unos baños termales exteriores. Podían elegir entre mixtos o por sexos. Obviamente escogieron la segunda opción, ya que los baños eran para estar desnudos, aunque alguno no estaba del todo en desacuerdo en ir a los baños mixtos.

- Habría sido divertido… - rió Kaito.

- ¡Eres un pervertido! – gritó Heiji, golpeándole con la toalla.

Los chicos se estaban desvistiendo en el vestuario. Una pequeña habitación con suelos y paredes de mármol y unas taquillas donde poder guardar la ropa y los efectos personales. Cuando acabaron de desvestirse, se pusieron una toalla para cubrirse lo necesario y fueron hacia los baños, donde debían limpiarse antes, enjabonarse, aclararse… bueno, darse un baño de la manera tradicional japonesa.

Después, salieron fuera, donde, realmente, hacía mucho frío, y aún más "vestidos" cómo estaban. Kaito entró corriendo y pegó un salto entrando en el agua lo más rápido que pudo y salpicando al resto.

- ¡oh! ¡Se está de muerte! – sonrió, metiéndose hasta el cuello.

- La verdad es que sienta bien… - suspiró Shinichi, una vez dentro.

- De vez en cuando va bien, un momento de relax… - bufó Hakuba, también entrando, junto con Heiji.

- ¡No me esperaba esto de ti, mala persona! – se oyó desde el otro lado de la pared, un muro (bueno, un montón de piedras marrones) que hacía de frontera con el baño contiguo.

- Ah… ¡Te lo has buscado! Por no querer decirme la verdad…

- ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¡Te lo he dicho, no ha pasado nada! ¡¿Vas a volver a lo mismo?

- Vamos… ¿me vas a decir que no significan nada esos jueguecitos en la nieve? – luego se oyeron risas.

Todos los chicos miraron pícaramente a Shinichi. Éste se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

- Jueguecitos en la nieve… ¿eh? – rió Heiji.

En el otro lado del muro, Ran hacía ahogadillas a Kazuha por burlarse de ella.

- Yo no hacía jueguecitos en la nieve… - se defendió Ran

- Claro… claro que sí, con tu detectivillo… - rió Sonoko.

- ¡Calla! – gritó Ran – Por cierto… Kazuha, - de repente, sonrió de manera pícara – Vais iguales ¿no?

- ¿Qué? – Kazuha parpadeó varias veces, extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Me echaste una bronca del copón porque Heiji y yo íbamos igual vestidos… Cuando era una casualidad… - explicó Ran – pero tu creías que significaba algo eso de vestirse igual, así que dime… ¿significa algo que tu y Hattori vayáis iguales?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! – se sonrojó Kazuha.

- ¡Oye, ya basta, imbécil! –se oyó gritar, al otro lado del muro.

- ¿Qué pasará allí? – se extrañó Aoko.

- ¡¿A ti que te importa, Aoko? – gritó Kaito, desde el otro lado.

- ¡Oye! ¡A ti no te he dicho nada! – se enfadó la morena.

- ¡Eres una cotilla, idiota! – gritó Kaito, empezando a escalar por el muro – Vaya… el vuestro es más grande… - bufó Kaito, asomándose al baño femenino.

- ¡Kaito! - gritaron las chicas, sonrojadas y metiéndose en el agua totalmente.

- ¡Vuélvete a tu lado! – gritó Aoko.

- ¡Oblígame! – retó Kaito, sonriendo.

La chica salió del agua, cubierta con la toalla y empezó a escalar por el muro de piedras. Una vez arriba discutió con Kaito y empezó a zarandearle, hasta conseguir que este cayera hacía atrás, en el agua.

- ¡AH! – gritó Aoko, sonrojada. El problema fue que Kaito, al verse caer, intentó agarrarse a algo, y cogió el brazo de Aoko. Ésta, que no se lo esperaba, cayó hacia adelante, cayendo en el agua del baño masculino.

- Por dios, Aoko, el susto que nos diste… Y luego resulta que estabas tranquilamente dándote un baño con los chicos… ay ¡qué pícara! Y yo que me pensaba que no eras de ese tipo… - rió Sonoko, dándole un ligero codazo a Aoko, sentada a su lado.

- ¡Pues que sepas que no fue para nada divertido! – Gritó la chica, sonrojada – Fue la experiencia más vergonzosa de mi vida… sobre todo el momento de cruzar todo el recibidor, lleno de gente, casualmente, con la toalla empapada, ¡qué no sabes lo que pesa eso! – bufó.

- Vamos… me dirás que te arrepientes… - rió Kaito, aunque algo sonrojado.

- ¿Perdona? – preguntó Aoko, con una ceja levantada – ¿Qué si me arrepiento de haber caído para ver los cuerpazos de Heiji y Shinichi? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Hasta me llevado una sorpresa por parte de Hakuba! – Rió la chica, Sonoko la miró sorprendida, aunque con una sonrisa.

- Y… - dijo Kaito, instándola a continuar.

- Y ya está… no había nada más que valiera la pena – zanjó la conversación. _Claro que la había… ¡pero no te lo voy a decir ni borracha! _

Ahora ellas, junto con Heiji y Kaito, sonrojados por la conversación, estaban sentados disfrutando de un baño de burbujas en uno de los jacuzzi de ese impresionante lugar. Éste se componía de dos piscinas, una con agua natural (más fría) y otra climatizada, con parte de esta última en el exterior. También tenía 4 jacuzzi a los que se subía por unas escaleras a los lados de la piscina. Luego, había un pequeño pasadizo que llevaba a varias salas con otras instalaciones del balneario: piscina de agua del mar muerto, dos saunas, un jardín zen, una sala con vapor de eucalipto, solárium, y demás. Sorprendentemente, el lugar estaba relativamente vacío, con ellos y algunos pocos huéspedes más.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que ir a la piscina exterior, es genial! – gritó Ran emocionada, apareciendo junto a Hakuba al lado del jacuzzi. Luego se giró con intenciones de volver.

- Espera, ¡qué voy contigo! – dijo Heiji, levantándose.

- Yo me quedo aquí un ratito más… que se está de muerte… - dijo Kaito, relajándose y hundiéndose más en el agua.

- Pues yo voy a dar una vuelta, a ver que más veo… ¿vienes Sonoko?

- Sí, quiero ver como es esto.

- ¡Mirad quien viene conmigo! – sonrió Ran, nadando junto con Heiji para reunirse con el resto: Shinichi, Kazuha y Hakuba. Estos estaban en una de las esquinas de la piscina exterior, donde salían unos chorros parecidos a los jacuzzi. Además había empezado a nevar débilmente, dándole al sitio un precioso aspecto, mientras ellos se bañaban en un agua caliente y en sus caras caía la helada nieve.

- ¡Eh Hattori! - saludó Shinichi. Los dos sacaron sus manos para chocarlas, pero se arrepintieron al acto, volviendo a hundirlas y sumergiéndose hasta los ojos.

- ¡Coño, que frío! – reaccionó Heiji.

- ¿No veis que está nevando, inteligentes? - burló Hakuba.

- Por cierto, Hattori, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó Ran, algo cortada. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, lo que provocó que se sonrojara un poco - ¿Por qué llamaste antes así a Kazuha?

Al chico se le formó una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se apoyaba al filo de la piscina junto a sus dos amigos detectives. Kazuha, enfrente de ellos, se sonrojó y hundió completamente en la piscina, pellizcando desde dentro del agua a Ran.

- Pues veréis… cuando íbamos a 2º de primaria, Kazuha se obsesionó con Nick Carter, el de los Backstreet Boys… y siempre saltaba con que se iba a casar con él, que vivirían juntos… y todas esas historias de niñitas enamoradas… y claro… pues… era la Señorita Carter – rió el chico. El resto miró a Kazuha, riendo también, mientras ella deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tenía 8 años! ¿Será que no te pasaba a ti igual, Ran? – preguntó buscando algún refugio en su amiga, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Qué bah! – burló Shinichi – A ella le dio con las Spice Girls, y no era difícil pillarla bailando uno de esos bailes, o cantando. – rió el chico, al recordarlo.

- Pues… ¿te recuerdo quien se disfrazó de Madonna en el cumpleaños de Ginkou? – rió Ran, vengándose.

- ¿Madonna? - parpadeó Hakuba.

- ¡Tenía 10 años! Y era parte de una broma – se defendió el detective.

- ¿Cómo se disfraza uno de Madonna? – preguntó Heiji, con una ceja levantada.

- Pues e puso un chaquetón de pelos, claro, una boa de plumas rojas, una peluca rubia que le quedaba divina, y ¡hasta se pintó los ojos y los labios! – explicaba Ran sin poder parar de reírse, los chicos la imitaban - ¡ah! ¡Y hasta se puso tacones! – Hakuba y Heiji no podían aguantarse más y estallaron en carcajadas.

- Pues si hubierais visto a Kaito un año… en Halloween hicimos una apuesta que perdió, y tuvo que disfrazarse de una de las Spice Girls, la pelirroja – explicaba Hakuba, entre carcajadas – Dios… si lo hubieras visto, ¡fue genial!

- ¡Ah! Lo mejor de todo de esa fiesta que os digo en que Shinichi se disfrazó es que… él no se lo esperaba… pero al día siguiente apareció el cumpleañero con fotos y todo el mundo lo vio disfrazado – rió Ran – fue tal el hartón de reír, que hasta la profesora no podía parar.

- Dios… yo recuerdo una vez que estábamos en clase y Heiji empezó a contradecir a la profesora – empezó a explicar Kazuha – sí, sí, como lo oís – dijo, al ver la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros. – No me acuerdo de que hablábamos, era clase de Historia, eso lo recuerdo, y Heiji se levantó de repente gritando que lo que decía la profesora no era verdad, que él había leído otra cosa. Y claro… la profe flipando, porque un niño de 10 años la estuviera discutiendo. – rió la de la coleta.

- Pero es que la profesora no tenía razón, no me acuerdo sobre qué era… ¡pero te digo que no tenía razón! – argumentó Heiji.

- Sí, claro, Hattori… - bufó Shinichi.

- Eso también pasó con Shinichi algunas veces… hubo una que la profesora le pidió consejo a Shinichi – rió Ran, todos se sorprendieron.

- Sí, me acuerdo, porque no encontraba los exámenes, no sabía donde los había guardado. Y la ayudé a buscarlo, hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta que los había guardado en el cajón de la mesa del profesor de su lado en la sala de profesores, porque el suyo estaba lleno – explicó Kudo.

- Sí, Shinichi era muy conocido en el colegio, - sonrió Ran, con los ojos brillante, y algo sonrojada. Kazuha, que vio que estaba desprevenida, le hizo una aguadilla.

- Que mona… sólo encontrando halagos para tu detectivillo – rió la chica.

- ¡Kazuha! – grito Ran, amenazando con ahogarla a ella ahora, pero Kazuha se escabulló. – Y no es verdad… También me puedo burlar de Shinichi, como cuando se puso a llorar en medio de clase.

- ¡¿Qué? – se sorprendieron Hakuba y Heiji.

- ¿Cuándo? –se extrañó Shinichi.

- Sí, el 3º nos hicieron un test para ver lo que podríamos ser de mayores, y a Shinichi le salió que sería actor, como su madre. – rió Ran – él empezó a gritar que ese test estaba mal hecho, que él sería detective y que por nada del mundo sería actor. Y cuando empezaron a burlarse de que sus aires de detective eran un papel de futuro actor, lloró e insultó a todo el mundo, hasta al pobre profesor. – explicó Ran, riendo.

- Vaya… así que serías actor… - asintió Hakuba.

- ¡Qué no!

- Ahora entiendo esa teatralidad que expones a la hora de investigar un caso… - dedujo Heiji.

- ¡Que no soy ni seré actor! ¡Eso nunca!

- Pues a mí me gustaría… - comentó Ran, más para sí misma que para el resto.

- La verdad es que lo hiciste bien en la obra del colegio. – Argumentó Kazuha.

- Sí, y también sea dicho que estabas muy guapa con ese vestido de princesa – comentó Heiji. Ran se sonrojó.

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Shinichi.

- ¿Celosos, Kudo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tengo razón? – instó Heiji. El detective del este no supo que responder, y se giró, visiblemente sonrojado.

- Por cierto, Hattori… - empezó Shinichi, para cambiar de tema – tengo curiosidad… ¿cómo esa la historia esa de qué os quedasteis esposados? – Heiji se sonrojó visiblemente.

- Bah… es una historia absurda…

- ¡Yo quiero saberla! – se emocionó Ran, mirando a Kazuha, quien desviaba la mirada, nerviosa.

- Pues… cuando teníamos ambos 7 años, decidimos jugar a detectives, y… después de mucho discutir. Decidimos que yo sería un ladrón que huía de la policía y Heiji me tendría que atrapar – empezó a explicar Kazuha, sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos – total… en la persecución, acabamos en el desván, donde Heiji cogió unas esposas de su padre y nos esposamos. – acabó.

- Y ¿luego? – quiso saber, Shinichi.

- Pues… bueno. Mis padres no estaban, así que estuvimos así hasta la noche, cuando volvió mi madre y llamó al cerrajero – dijo esta vez más indiferente, Kazuha, como si fuera obvio.

- Pero ¿qué pasó durante, mientras estabais esposados? – preguntó Hakuba, también interesado en la historia.

- Bueno… primero empezamos a buscar las llaves por el desván… y me acuerdo que no nos poníamos de acuerdo, y muchas veces nos tirábamos uno al otro – empezó la de Kansai, con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¡¿cómo ponerse de acuerdo contigo, si decías que la llave se la había comido una rata y teníamos que encontrarla? - gritó Heiji.

- ¡¿Qué? Lo había visto en una peli hacía poco… - explicó Kazuha.

- Además, en mi desván no hay ni habían ratas… - defendió Heiji.

- Bueno… no os vayáis del tema.

- Total… que Heiji empezó a tener hambre… qué raro… - comentó Kazuha, sarcástica.

- ¿Qué? Se acercaba la hora de la merienda…

- Y la madre de Heiji no nos había dejado nada… Y al muy exigente le apetecían las pastas que estaban en el estante de arriba. Y cogimos una silla, nos subimos los dos a ella, porque si no, no llegaba arriba, pero… bueno… provocó un tifón en la cocina.

- ¿Perdona? Fue por tu culpa que se cayó la harina… - bufó Heiji.

- ¿Qué? Sí, pero por quien cayeron las galletas y el azúcar. – arremetió Kazuha.

- Pero… luego la que tuvo que ir al baño… fuiste tu ¡eh!

- Sí, jolín, fue una tarde entera ¡eh! ¡Y ahí fue cuando te cargaste las cremas de tu madre!

- Fue por tu culpa… me obligabas a estar de espaldas, con la mano retorcida para que llegara… y perdí el equilibrio…

- Ya… y también me echaras la culpa de la caída por las escaleras ¿no?

- Claro, eso sí fue culpa tuya

- ¡Mentira! Eras tú el que querías ir corriendo…

- Pero… ¿Todo eso os pasó en una tarde? – se sorprendió Shinichi.

- Sí… y bueno, luego, cuando volvió su madre… llamando al cerrajero, que resulta que estaba lleno y no podría venir hasta después de cenar… que casualidad, tu… resulta que claro, entre toda la comida y las cremas que nos cayeron encima… - empezó Kazuha, que empezaba a sonrojarse.

- ¡Ahí fue cuando os tuvisteis que bañar juntos! – recordó Ran, sonriente.

- Sí… - asintió Kazuha, en voz baja.

- Y de ahí es de donde salen los hamamoris, ¿eh? – sonrió Kudo.

- Sí, luego Kazuha se empeñó en que le dieran los trozos de la cadena para hacer los estúpidos hamamoris.

- ¿estúpidos? – se sorprendió Kazuha, con cara triste.

- Claro… y por eso lo llevas a todos lados ¿no? – burló Shinichi. Kazuha se fue, con la excusa de que quería nadar un poco, sola. Hakuba se dispersó también, después de oír la historia.

- Por cierto, Kudo… ¿qué es eso que me enteré, de que te bañaste con Ran, con la excusa de ser Conan? ¿eh? – preguntó Heiji, vengándose del chico por haber sacado el tema. Ran, que iba a seguir a Kazuha, se giró de repente, totalmente sonrojada.

- Eh… Esto… - Shinichi no sabía que contestar.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntamelo! - rogó Heiji.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó Sonoko, apareciendo detrás de los chicos, con Kaito.

- Eh… no, nada – zanjó Shinichi, sonrojado. Ran le miró, como recriminándole.

- Ui… a ver si va a haber luego problemillas… Que no vas a tener diversión… - rió Heiji.

- Calla, anda, Hattori… - bufó Shinichi, apartándose.

- ¡Ran! ¡Hemos ido a dar una vuelta por el balneario! ¡Es genial! – se emocionó Sonoko, tirándose a la piscina. – Jolín, que diferencia, con el frío que hacía fuera.

- ¿Y Aoko?

- Creo que se ha quedado en la piscina del Mar Muerto, no sé, yo la he dejado allí y he ido a por Kaito para ver como estabais, ella decía que como seguro que luego iríamos para allá, que se quedaba.

- Vaya, ¡Hola Kaito! – saludó Kazuha, fuera de la piscina y detrás del chico.

- ¡ah! – se asustó él, al recibir el saludo de repente, con tan mala suerte que, estando en el borde de la piscina, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua en un fuerte planchazo.

- Perdón… - se disculpó la chica, al ver la reacción.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso… - gruñó Kaito.

- Eh… mirad qué hora es, ¿Vamos a comer y luego visitamos el resto de las instalaciones? – propuso Ran.

Después de comer en el mismo edificio del balneario, que tenía una cafetería, que entraba el servicio de todo incluido y podían comer en bañador y toalla, volvieron al recinto de las piscinas y jacuzzis y ahí, al lado de una de las escaleras, había un túnel que conducía al resto de las instalaciones. Entraron y a los segundo se encontraron con una especie de recibidor con una fuente en el centro, preciosa, y varias puertas o arcos con cortinas formando un círculo alrededor de ésta.

- Mira, aquí está la sauna nº1, luego ahí los vapores de eucalipto y mena, ahí el jardín zen, luego la lluvia helada, la sauna 2, - iba enumerando Sonoko, señalando las puerta o arcos por las que se accedía - y la piscina del Mar Muerto, ¡ah! Mira a Aoko – todos saludaron a la chica, que se la veía a través de un cristal que daba a esa piscina, una con agua con exceso de sal, lo que provocaba que flotarás en el agua y fuera imposible hundirse.

- Eh… y ¿esta bañera? – se extrañó Kaito, - coño, que fría… - se estremeció, al meter la mano en el agua.

- ¿A que no te atreves a meterte dentro? – retó Hakuba.

- ¿Qué te apuestas? – aceptó él.

- Venga, lo que quieras…

- Sí yo me meto, tu… ¡ah! – a Kaito se le iluminaron los ojos, y tuvo una idea que sería la perdición de todos los de la casa.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Hakuba.

Kaito cogió fuerzas de todo su ser mientras subía las escaleritas que le llevaban a esa bañera de pie llena de agua helada. Empezó a descender los escalones introduciendo los pies, as pantorrillas. – ¡no puedo! ¡No va… he de hacerlo – se animaba, y sin pensarlo bajó hasta el último peldaño, y cuando estuvo hasta el cuello, introdujo la cabeza. Cuando la sacó, subió la escalera a una velocidad sorprendente y salió corriendo para meterse a la sauna, el lugar más caliente en ese sitio. Hakuba se reía como nunca.

_Heiji es estúpido… y yo más… yo mucho más por hacerle caso… y… y… bueno… por estar enamorada de él… Además, por qué me preocupa lo que diga sobre el Hamamori… ¿no lo conozco ya? Es cierto que lo lleva siempre… pero no sé… y si sólo es por compromiso… yo pienso que es importante para nosotros, nuestra relación… _

_¿Qué relación? Soy Estúpida, definitivamente, soy la más tonta de todas las mujeres de la tierra… pero sí… tengo que admitirlo… Estoy colada por un chico que pasa de mí y que me ve como… ¿qué? ¿Su amiga, hermana? Bah…_

Kazuha se había metido en lo que Sonoko definió como lluvia helada. La verdad que era un sitio precioso. Estaba sola en esa sala. Era una cúpula en penumbra, con mosaicos en las paredes y los bancos que redondeaban la sala. Del techo, caían pequeñas gotas de agua fría, que por el calor que hacía dentro de la sala, resultaba relajante. Kazuha se quedó en el centro de la sala, de pie, mirando al techo, donde se había formado pequeños cúmulos de hielo, provocados por esa lluvia helada, y que brillaban en esa penumbra, dándole un efecto de noche estrellada.

- Soy estúpida… - murmuró Kazuha, acorde a sus pensamientos.

- Claro que eres estúpida… - comentó una voz a su espalda, una voz que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – se asustó Kazuha.

- Pero ¿sabes por qué eres estúpida? – preguntó Heiji, acercándose a la chica – Por hacerme caso… - sonrió él. Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, de corazón. Una pequeña lágrima indiscreta resbaló por su mejilla. - ¿Por qué lloras, sensiblona? – rio Heiji, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de mirarla.

Algo en su interior empezó a arder, era un calor fuerte pero agradable, como sentirse en casa. Sonrió sinceramente sin dejar de mirar a la chica a los ojos. De repente, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, empezó a acercarse a ella, a acercar su rostro al de su amiga. Notaba su respiración algo agitada, provocada seguramente por el acercamiento. Sintió que Kazuha quería escapar y la cogió de la cintura, arrimándola aún más a él. Sus narices se rozaban y los dos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento.

- ¡Guau! ¡Mira qué bonita es esta sala! – gritó Ayumi de repente, entrando con los dos niños en la sala donde estaban Heiji y Kazuha.

El chico se asustó por la intromisión, soltando a la castaña de inmediato. Ella no se esperaba eso y perdió el equilibrio. Viendo que iba a caer se intentó agarrar a algo, y lo primero que pilló fue el brazo de Heiji, pero este no lo vio venir, y acabó en el suelo con ella. Bueno, realmente, encima de ella.

En ese momento, los dos tenían los ojos cerrados por el golpe, se hicieron realmente daño, y notaron un destello, por lo que abrieron los ojos.

- Eh… a ver qué hacéis delante de los niños eh… - advirtió Shinichi, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba entrada. A su lado, Sonoko le enseñaba una foto que había tomado con su cámara digital a Ran y Aoko, quienes no paraban reír.

- ¡Eh! ¡Borra eso ya! – gritó Kazuha, deduciendo lo que había ocurrido. Intentó levantarse, pero Heiji aun no lo había hecho y ella no podía moverse – Bueno ¿qué? ¿Te levantarás algún día? – le preguntó.

- Sí… borde… - bufó Heiji. Levantándose y ayudándola a ella.

- Borrad eso ahora mismo – gritó Kazuha, yendo hacía las chicas, quien empezaron a correr

- ¿Qué hablas? – se extrañó Heiji.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Nos han hecho una foto, detective! – explicó al chica.

- ¿qué? – Heiji miró a su compañero de profesión, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Al momento empezó a perseguir a las chicas junto a Kazuha.

- No lo van a conseguir aunque lo intenten… - rió Shinichi, viendo la escena.

Ya empezaba a ser tarde, por lo que todos decidieron ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse para luego ir a cenar y ya para la casa.

- Bueno… adelantaos, que yo tengo que ir a comprar una cosa – dijo Hakuba, miró a Kaito, y éste le asintió como respuesta.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Aoko.

- Eh… sólo a comprar una cosa, no te preocupes… - sonrió el inglés.

Dejaron ir al chico y se fueron hacia la casa.

- Venga chicos, a dormir que ya es tarde para vosotros… - ordenó el profesor a los Shonen Tantei – y para mí también – comentó, bostezando.

- Jo… un rato más – pidió Genta.

- Si no tenemos sueño… - dijo Mitsuhiko, pero en ese instante no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

- Ya lo veo, ya… - rió el profesor – venga, a dormir

- Ayumi, si quieres ves con los chicos y cuando me vaya a dormir te aviso y vienes conmigo ¿ok? - sonrió Ran, Ayumi asintió con los ojos cansados – y a dormir, que os caeréis en cualquier rincón – rió, revolviendo los pelos a Mitsuhiko. Los tres niños empezaron a desfilar hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

- La verdad es que el balneario también cansa… aunque no lo parezca… - bufó Sonoko, tirándose al sofá.

- Sí…

- Ya he vuelto – dijo Hakuba, animadamente, entrando por la puerta y removiendo la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, haciendo que tintineara.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí, que hace ese ruido? – preguntó Shinichi, extrañado.

- Una apuesta que hice con Kaito… - sonrió Hakuba.

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que Hakuba había vuelto de comprar. Lo que trajo provocó que ahora Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Aoko y Kaito estuvieran bañándose vestidos en la piscina del jardín trasero, mientras Kazuha andaba alrededor de ésta, sin decidir si meterse o no. Y Hakuba estaba tirado con Sonoko en la hierba, mirando las estrellas.

- ¡Quiero que venga Makoto! – lloriqueó una Sonoko con voz titubeante.

- Quiero volver a Inglaterra… - lloriqueó también Hakuba.

- ¿Qué os pasa, no estáis bien aquí? – preguntó Akako, sonriendo.

- ¡Os haré mi conjuro para enviaros a donde queráis! – imitó a la bruja, una Aoko ebria. Todos rieron.

- ¡Eh! ¿Quién soy? – preguntó Shinichi, dentro de la piscina.

- Pues Kudo – respondió Heiji, señalándolo y mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Los dos chicos iban bastante achispados.

- No… espera… ¡ahora! – Shinichi levantó la cabeza y pegó un salto en el agua - ¡Ah! ¡Un pez! ¡Un pez! ¡Un pescado va a devorarme! ¡Socorro! – gritó el chico, simulando que huía de algo de dentro del agua. Todos rieron al ver la imitación.

- ¡Kaito! – rió Ran.

- ¡Perfecto! – sonrió el detective.

- Y ahora un beso de recompensa – animó Heiji, empujando a su amigo hacía la chica, pero este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de pleno dentro del agua. Todos volvieron a reír. – Kazuha ¿quieres entrar de una vez? – ordenó el moreno, cogiendo a la chica de los brazos y tirándola dentor.

- ¡no! ¡No quería mojarme! –lloriqueó, pero luego empezó a reírse sin razón, Aoko y Ran quedaron contagiadas de su risa, junto con Shinichi, quien reía de rodillas en el agua, ya que no atinaba a levantarse.

La noche acabó y amaneció un nuevo día. A las 11 de la mañana, los niños se levantaron y se sorprendieron de ver que sólo Hakuba estaba en la habitación, durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama de Heiji.

Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron en el suelo del pasillo a Sonoko, también durmiendo. _Creo que ya sé por qué se oían risas y ruidos esta noche… _pensó Agasa con una gota en la nuca.

Luego, en el sofá del comedor, Kazuha descansaba plácidamente, mientras Heiji estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, tomándose un café bien cargado.

- Buenos días – saludó, con voz apagada y frotándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Heiji-niisan? – preguntó Mitsuhiko

- Sí, no te preocupes… no he dormido muy bien esta noche… - solucionó _bueno… más bien, no he dormido casi nada y tengo una resaca del copón…_

- Y ¿el resto? - preguntó Agasa. – sólo Hakuba dormía en nuestra habitación. Y Aoko estaba en la de las chicas, bueno… en el suelo. Y Sonoko en el pasillo.

- Sí, y Kazuha en el sofá… Pero no tengo ni idea de donde están Ran, Shinichi o Kaito. – bufó Heiji - ¡Pero no habléis tan fuerte, por favor! Me duele la cabeza…

- ¡Achís! – se oyó del pasillo.

- ¿Kaito? – preguntó Heiji.

- Ohayô… - saludó el mago, apareciendo con un aspecto horrible, cubierto con una toalla y con el pelo mojado, en la sala. - ¿está bien cargado este café?

- Casi no lleva agua… es como si te lo comieras a cucharadas… - comentó Heiji.

- Me tomaré dos tazas…

- ¿Dónde te has despertado? – preguntó el de Osaka, viendo su aspecto.

- Dentro de la piscina… - suspiró Kaito, dando un sorbo al café.

- Hola… - dijo Sonoko, entrando en el comedor – os digo yo que este suelo no es nada cómodo – dijo, masajeándose la espalda.

- Ni el sofá… - comentó Kazuha, levantándose.

- Eh… no hagáis tanto ruido, que me va a estallar la cabeza… - pidió Hakuba, con voz profunda.

- Buenos días a todos… - apareció Aoko, junto al inglés.

- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? – gritó una mujer castaña de traje negro a un hombre corpulento vestido con un traje gris.

- Pues… perdí la joya… - dijo el hombre, cabizbajo, con una voz más aguda de la esperada por su tamaño.

- Disculpe señora, es culpa mía, no debí habérsela dejado a éste imbécil en ningún momento… perdón – se disculpó otro hombre, menudo y delgado, de traje marrón.

- Basta de disculpas, ¡RECUPERADLA! Y antes de esta noche, o sabéis que el cliente no aceptará vuestras disculpas, ¿no?

- ¡SÍ, SEÑORA!

Ran se desperezó al notar la luz del sol, no sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado o que había pasado. Sólo sabía que le dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Entonces empezaron a venirle imágenes de la juerga de anoche.

Hakuba había traído bebidas alcohólicas de la tienda del hotel, empezaron a beber en su cabaña. Viendo que harían mucho ruido y despertarían a los niños, decidieron ir a bailar a la sala del hotel. Estuvieron allí hasta que los echaron. La verdad es que a Ran sólo le venían imágenes: Kaito bailando en medio de la pista, ella, Sonoko y Kazuha subiendo a la barra a bailar; Shinichi y Heiji haciendo una curiosa apuesta; Hakuba, Aoko, Akako y Kaito bailando la macarena; todos bailando el Papa Americano de una manera muy curiosa;…

Luego decidieron volver a la casa, y en vez de echarse a dormir, se fueron a la piscina del jardín trastero y continuaron la fiesta, hasta que fueron cayendo rendidos. Sonoko cayó en medio del pasillo, roncando y sin inmutarse si alguien la pisaba o le daba una patada. Hakuba y Aoko fueron los únicos que tuvieron el poder para volver a las habitaciones. Heiji se había dormido en el césped y Kaito se cayó en la piscina y ya no despertó. Kazuha consiguió entrar en casa, pero se desvaneció en el sofá.

Y ella, bueno, ella y Shinichi había desaparecido en un momento. Consiguieron subir por la montañita que había detrás de la casa, de donde nacía la cascada, y, después de que se les pasará el efecto del alcohol, se quedaron allí, hablando y mirando las estrellas hasta poco antes del amanecer. Los dos quedaron dormidos, él tumbado todo lo largo que era, y ella apoyada en su pecho, abrazada a él para darse calor.

Ahora Ran se despertó por el calor que el sol le daba y por oír las voces de sus amigos como la llamaban. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar donde estaba, encima de Shinichi. Lo despertó, cosa que le costó algo de trabajo, y éste le miró interrogante: _¿Ha pasado algo? No. _Se preguntaron y respondieron con la mirada. Se sonrieron y decidieron bajar con sus amigos, para desayunar.

Mientras volvían Ran se metió la mano en el bolsillo, al notar algo que no recordaba. Entonces sacó de él una piedra transparente preciosa, con forma puntiaguda y del tamaño de una uña, más o menos. Se extrañó y al oír como Kazuha la llamaba, instándole a que le contara que había pasado con Shinichi, se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo en un movimiento rápido.

Lo que la chica no sabía es que un hombre no muy lejos de allí había visto ese movimiento y lo que se había escondido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había encontrado lo que buscaba, sonrió malévolamente, _no me importa lo que tenga que hacer… pero conseguiré esa piedra… esa joya… ya que me va la vida en ello…_

_

* * *

_

**Lo sé… he tardado mucho, muchísimo… Y sí, quizás éste es algo más largo que los otros… bueno… se puede decir que compensa lo que he tardado ¿no? Pero es que la Uni y el trabajo, el novio, los amigos… me absorben mucho tiempo… y además, he tenido un tiempo de baja influencia, ¡hasta que ayer me dio un brote de inspiración!**

**Pues nada… poco más quiero decir, además de… ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEIS, COLGUEIS REVIEW O NO! Aunque sobre todo, un besazo a los que comentáis… **

**Y ahora, comentario de comentarios:**

**AngelWTF: Muchas gracias por el comentario! Siempre fiel a comentar *.* Siento que la espera haya sido larga… y creo y espero que la próxima vez no se tarde tan, y estés ahí para leer y comentar ^^ Nos leemos! Y sigue con tu historia intergaláctica! XDD**

**Miina Kudo: Gracias por tu comentario! Semper fidelis (lema de los marines! xD) Sí… estoy con Magic Kaito… y la fobia de los pescados es muy bueno! Por eso decidí usarlo xD! La guerra de comida es genial, y sí, los chicos son unos cobardes, en realidad XD Y luego… la conver de Ran&Shinichi fue algo que me encanto *.* Y de momento no hay nuevas peleas! Ah! Esa es la idea… que no sepas lo que va a pasar! Tampoco te puedes imaginar lo que va a ocurrir con el caso que va a pasar XDDD Nos leemos! (PD, PD de PD, PD de PD de PD,… XDDDDDDD) **

**Saori Kudo: Es que, como odio a Akako! Y encima asusta a Kaito! La muy **** Así no se conquista a un hombre… ni por estómago… El momento de la guerra de comida fue genial, y el momento "yaoi" de Shinichi y Heiji, yo tmb me reí mucho! Y no lo sé (ni quiero saberlo) de donde salió el jamón de Kaito xDD. Sobre la conver de Ran y Shinichi…, pensé que si fuera ella, me costaría mucho seguir como si no pasara nada… pero que no podían separarse… no sé, es como volver a antes de que pasara todo… si, quizás es muy maduro para ella (supone que han pasado ya un tiempo desde que paso todos, son mas mayores)… Pero bueno, si que seguirá habiendo tensión… y además, el resto los picaran muchísimo mas! xDDD bueno wapa, nos leemos! **

**Por cierto, si alguien tiene facebook, soy Jessica Andrés Moreno (Saori, te he agregado!).**

**Besazos! Y no olviden sus reviews, que eso alegra a toda escritora y ayuda a seguir adelante! */***

**Besos ^^**


	9. Cap8:Desaparecida

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Sí, no es un espejismo, ni una broma…ni los extraterrestres han poseído FanFiction (al menos que yo sepa!) No… Jess_Hattori ha vuelto, sí señor! Y traigo más enigma, misterio, emoción, risas… vaya… que voy a seguir con el fic xD**

**Para empezar… primero decir que no voy a hacer mi comentario de comentarios porque, ni me acuerdo de quien me contesto y quien no, qué me dijeron, de qué iba… si había algún tema de conversación… (y diréis, puede leerlos en Reviews…. Cierto… pero bueno, es un capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo… me merezco un poco de descansito no?)**

**Luego… no voy a hablar uno por uno, pero quiero que todo el mundo se sienta identificado! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! GRACIAS**

**En serio, he visto que los fans de mi historia y de mi como autora han ido creciendo (que guai *.* ¡soy famosa! ¡Tengo fans! ¿Tendré groupies? Pero lo siento… sólo me van los tíos… bueno… depende de que chica… a los mejor podría cambiar… nunca lo he probado en realidad xDDD)**

**Bueno… fuera locuras, y en serio, GRACIAS, gracias a los que me habéis ido siguiendo desde el principio, a los que os hayáis sumado en mi tiempo de ausencia, ya los que leais la historia, aunque no os hayáis puesto como fans (¡pero poneos!) y a los que empezareis a leerla ahora! GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!**

**Ah, y sobretodo a Saori Kudo, a Miina Kudo, Lady Paper, pervertida yaoista y Angel WTF porque han sido las que me han seguido desde el principio.**

**Y a los nuevo, espero seguir viendoooooos!**

**

* * *

**

**Segunda parte de mi presentación de retorno. Como sé que no os acordareis mucho de la historia y para evitar que os la tengáis que volver a leer, os voy a hacer un pequeño resumen de lo que iba, en general:**

Shinichi vuelve después de su aventura como Conan, decide declararse a Ran y salen juntos durante un mes, pero deciden cortar porqué tienen demasiado reciente la experiencia y sólo hacen que discutir.

Problema: que la semana después de que corten, todos los amigos habían quedado para ir juntos a esquiar, así que, entre rifirrafes y discusiones de pareja, y malestares por la ruptura, deciden irse a la nieve todos: Ran, Shinichi, Kazuha, Heiji, Sonoko, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko y Agasa en las dos motos de los chicos y el escarabajo del abuelo.

Allí conocen a otro grupo con el que han de compartir cabaña: Kaito, Hakuba, Aoko y Akako (gran escena de presentación de Kaito!).

Después de unos descensos esquiando, algún que otro caso, bailes nocturnos y aventurillas en el balneario. Los chicos viven una noche de borrachera impresionante, en donde la mayoría se despierta perdida y con una resaca de mil demonios.

* * *

_Ahora Ran se despertó por el calor que el sol le daba y por oír las voces de sus amigos como la llamaban. Abrió los ojos de golpe al notar donde estaba, encima de Shinichi. Lo despertó, cosa que le costó algo de trabajo, y éste le miró interrogante: ¿Ha pasado algo? No. Se preguntaron y respondieron con la mirada. Se sonrieron y decidieron bajar con sus amigos, para desayunar._

_Mientras volvían Ran se metió la mano en el bolsillo, al notar algo que no recordaba. Entonces sacó de él una piedra transparente preciosa, con forma puntiaguda y del tamaño de una uña, más o menos. Se extrañó y al oír como Kazuha la llamaba, instándole a que le contara que había pasado con Shinichi, se guardó la piedra en el bolsillo en un movimiento rápido. _

_Lo que la chica no sabía es que un hombre no muy lejos de allí había visto ese movimiento y lo que se había escondido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había encontrado lo que buscaba, sonrió malévolamente, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer… pero conseguiré esa piedra… esa joya… ya que me va la vida en ello…_

* * *

CAPITULO 8: DESAPARECIDA

Pese a la ajetreada noche y al despertar molesto de todos los adolescentes de la casa, la mañana estaba siendo animada y, para algunos, demasiado ruidosa. Mientras, por un lado, Kazuha, Aoko y Sonoko preguntaban, ya veces pícaramente, dónde había pasado la noche, esa larga noche; Heiji y Kaito hacían lo propio con Shinichi. Ran, entre reprimendas y sonrojos, no soltaba prenda, sólo decía que no había pasado nada de lo que se imaginaban. Shinichi suspiraba y decía que no tenía porque contarles nada a ellos, aunque esa actitud de indiferencia se veía dañada por los notables sonrojos que tenía el chico, lo que les daba una puerta de entrada a los otros chicos por donde atacar.

- Vamos Kudo… ¿vas a decirme que no paso nada? – bufó Heiji, animado por picar al otro detective, pero desilusionado por la respuesta.

- A ver… te he dicho que no tengo porque contarte nada… - suspiró, dándose la vuelta para rehuir su mirada.

- Venga… noche, estrellas, montaña, achispadillos por la bebida,… ni aprovechaste el clásico… "ah que frío que hace…" – rió Kaito, girando sobre Shinichi para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué clásico? – encaró el chico.

- Pues… "ah que frío que hace ¿no?" – dijo Kaito, imitando al chico.

- "Sí, la verdad… me ayudaría que algo me tapara para no tener tanto frío" – continuó Heiji, intentando imitar a una chica, supuestamente Ran. Al ver la actuación, Shinichi levantó una ceja.

- "Pues ven aquí… que te abrazaré y te daré mi calor corporal" – siguió Kaito, abrazando a Heiji, lo que pilló desprevenido al chico, y después de parpadear dos veces, lo apartó de un empujón.

- Quita… maricón… - rugió el moreno.

- Vamos… mi amorcete, ¿no querías calor corporal? – preguntó "seductoramente" Kaito a Heiji. - ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Sí, te quiero… ¡te quiero a kilómetros de mí! – bufó el chico, haciendo aspavientos para apartar al mago.

- Oye Shinichi-niisan – preguntó Mitsuhiko, tirando de la manga al detective, este se sorprendió, porque no sabía que estaba allí, ni cuanto llevaba - ¿Qué es un maricón?

- Eh… - Shinichi no supo cómo reaccionar al principio – eh… pues… es… nada… es un insulto entre amigos… - el chico asintió, como si lo entendiera.

- ¡eh! ¡Maricón, ven aquí! – gritó Mitsuhiko, llamando a Genta. Los dos chicos miraron a Shinichi interrogante, éste tragó saliva.

- ¡No! Eh… es un insulto ¿vale? Así que no se dice… - le advirtió el detective de Kanto al niño.

-Y ¿por qué antes Heiji-niisan lo ha dicho? – preguntó el pecoso, inocente.

- Eh… porque… estaba enfadado… y… bueno… cuando estás enfadado… dices cosas que no se han de decir… pero… eso ¿vale? ¡No se han de decir esas cosas! ¿Entendido? – preguntó Shinichi, tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice al niño.

- Vale… - sonrió Mitsuhiko, y se fue corriendo con sus otros dos amigos y el profesor.

- ¡Menudo padrazo estas hecho! – rió Heiji, abrazando por los hombros a su amigo.

- Calla… ¡que esto es culpa tuya! – bufó.

- Y bueno qué… ¿nos vas a decir de una vez qué pasó? – preguntó el moreno, ahora que tenía atrapado al chico.

- ¡Que no pasó nada, lo juró! – gritó Ran, sonrojada. Las cuatro chicas estaban en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, y no dejaban de acosar a Ran mientras preparaba el café.

- Ya has tirado el café, Ran… - suspiró Aoko.

- Y ¡¿de quién es la culpa? – preguntó, amenazando a la castaña con la cafetera.

- Pues si nos dijeras lo que queremos saber… te dejaríamos en paz. – rió Sonoko.

- Ah… pero es que no pasó nada – suspiró – la mayoría ya os habías dormido, sólo quedaban Kaito, Sonoko y Heiji que no paraban en la piscina, y yo empecé a coger frío, quise entrar… ahí me encontré a Shinichi, me preguntó si estaba bien… luego cogí una manta y salí… subí arriba de la cascada, y cuando me hube sentado, mientras miraba las estrellas… Shinichi apareció por detrás y me hizo compañía… - contó la chica, bastante sonrojada, sin apartar la mirada de las tazas.

- Vaya… así que compañía ¿eh? – picó Kazuha, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Kazuha, el café! – bufó Ran, que había vuelto a echar el café fuera de las tazas.

- Ah… perdón…

- Bueno… ¿vamos a desayunar? – preguntó Ran, intentando, y rezando, por cambiar de tema.

- Sí… pero de esta no te librarás tan fácilmente… - rió Sonoko, cogiendo una bandeja y llevándola al salón. La siguió Kazuha, con otra bandeja llena de pastas.

- ¿Estás bien, Ran? – preguntó Aoko, que estaba cogiendo las cosas que le tocaba llevar. Había visto que Ran estaba de espaldas a ella, con algo entre las manos que no llegaba a ver.

- ¿eh? No… nada… - dijo apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta y guardando algo en el bolsillo – bueno… vamos para el comedor ¿no? – Dijo cogiendo la bandeja – Vaya… hay más café en la bandeja que en las tazas – suspiró.

- Bueno… ¿Y qué haremos hoy?

- Pues… ¿vamos al balneario?

- Otra vez… yo quiero animarme un poco… quedan sólo dos días.

- Pues… hemos esquiado, visto el pueblo, balneario, hotel… ¿vamos a esquiar? – preguntó Hakuba, encogiéndose de hombros. Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa alargada de la habitación que hacía las veces de comedor y sala de estar.

- Pero no sé… ¿esquiar? – bufó Kazuha.

- ¿Y a qué hemos venido? – inquirió Heiji.

- Ya… pero… a ver sí podemos hacer más cosas ¿no? - respondió ella, encarándole.

- Pero estamos en una montaña… ¿qué más quieres hacer?

Así empezó una pelea que iba a durar algún rato, por lo que los demás decidieron dejar a la pareja al margen.

- Oye… una pregunta… - dijo Ran, llamando la atención de Hakuba, que estaba delante suyo. De fondo se oían las voces de los de Osaka, discutiendo. - Tú también eras detective ¿no?

- Lo soy – sonrió el inglés.

- Es que, a ver… hipotéticamente… si tú te encuentras algo que crees que puede ser valioso, o incluso… que puede haber sido robado… ¿Qué deberías hacer?

- Pues ir a la policía, por supuesto.

- Y… ¿si te lo regalan?

- ¿Kudo te ha regalado algo que crees que ha sido robado? – preguntó Hakuba sorprendido.

- eh… ¡no! Es solo un escenario hipotético… es una duda de una película que vi hace poco… - intentó salvar la chica.

- ah… pues… si crees que puede provenir de un delito, deberías denunciarlo a la policía.

- ¿Y si sucediera en un sitio apartado, como donde estamos ahora? – al ver la cara interrogante del detective, Ran respondió: - es que en la película pasaba también en una montaña donde no había comisaria cerca.

- ah… pues… se tendría que buscar la más cercana… o esperar a volver a casa y denunciarlo allí… - respondió Hakuba con una sonrisa

- Vaya gracias – sonrió ella también.

- Entonces, ¿lo hizo bien la de la peli?

- Eh… ¡ah! Sí… lo pensó bien.

- ya veo…

- Y ¿Cómo se llama la peli? Para verla y eso… - comentó el inglés. Ran tragó saliva.

- Eh… ¿qué es tanto cuchicheo? ¿eh? – inquirió Kaito. - Qué Mouri tiene novio ¡¿eh, inglesucho? Así que no coquetees tanto.

- Yo no coqueteo… sólo resolvía a Ran una duda deductiva que tenia… - respondió, sonriendo a la chica - ¿verdad? – ella asintió.

- ¡Y no tengo novio, Kaito!

- ¿Una duda deductiva? – se extrañó Shinichi, entre Heiji y Kaito.

- Eh… sí… sobre una peli que vi hace poco… - respondió ella, nerviosa.

- Ah…

- ¡Pues decidido! - gritó Sonoko, al lado de Ran.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó la morena.

- ¡Vamos a alquilar trineos! – dijo la rubia, con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Suena divertido! - sonrió Ran.

- Diga – dijo Shinichi, contestando al móvil. Vio que tenía tres llamadas perdidas.

- _Hola Kudo, soy el Inspector Megure._

_- _Vaya, ¡Hola inspector! ¿Qué tal todo por Tokio?

- _Genial, con bastante trabajo, pero no me quejo_

_-_ Ya… y… ¿por qué me llama?

- _Sí, verás… es que…_

Shinichi estaba en un telesilla, junto con Kaito y Hakuba. Hacía unas dos horas que se habían cansado de los trineos y decidieron hacer alguna bajadas antes de ir a comer.

Heiji, en el telesilla de delante, se giró y le miró interrogante para saber qué pasaba. El de Kanto simplemente hizo un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia.

_- _Bueno… pues tocará ir… le ayudaré - suspiró – y dígame… ¿cómo sabía que estaba en las montañas?

- _Me lo dijo tu padre, ayer tomé un café con Kudo para celebrar que ha vuelto de su largo retiro._

- ¿Qué mi padre ha vuelto a Tokio?

- _Sí, ¿no lo sabías?_

Shinichi giró un poco la mirada buscando a Heiji, pero vio que él ya había bajado del telesilla y empezaba a descender colina abajo, ya no iba a escucharle por mucho que gritara. Así que cuando bajó del telesilla empezó a descender sin tan siquiera avisar a sus compañeros.

- Bueno… pues nos toca bajar solos, no _lord_. – comentó divertido Kaito, pero cuando miró a su derecha, no vio a Hakuba, puesto que él también había empezado a bajar siguiendo a su compañero de misterios. – Pues bajaré yo sólo… ya ves tú…

Kudo bajaba a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo giros y maniobras con su snowboard propias de un profesional; y disculpándose varias veces con la gente porque las esquivaba como si de banderines de carrera se tratasen.

En su mente, por eso, sólo tenía un pensamiento… Bueno dos: coger a Heiji e ir ha hacer el favor al Inspector.

- Vamos Kazuha, no es tan difícil… - bufó Ran, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Llevaban tres días en la montaña y Kazuha aún no había aprendido a esquiar. Ella decía que no le importaba, que la dejaran sola y fueran a esquiar ellas, pero las chicas estaban dispuestas a conseguir que bajaran alguna de las pistas todas juntas, incluyendo a la de Osaka.

- Ahora entiendo porque tenías tantas ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera esquiar… - comentó Sonoko.

- Ya… pero… es que lo que es deslizarme a mi no se me da bien… ni el patinaje, ni el esquí, ni… ni siquiera la bicicleta…

- Vamos, Kazu, lo conseguirás… ¡nosotras te ayudaremos! – animó Aoko.

- ¡AH! – gritó la del mono verde, asustada y agarrándose a su amiga, que llevada uno rosa.

- tranquila, sólo has bajado un poco en cuña, es normal que te deslices… - suspiró Ran

- Si te asustas por el simple hecho de bajar 2 milímetros… vamos apañados… - bufó Sonoko.

- Eh… hola chicas – saludó Heiji, llegando al final de la pista, donde estaban todas ayudando a la novata.

- Hola

- ¿aun no es aprendido nada?

- ¡No tengo nada que aprender! ¡Yo sé esquiar! – se enorgulleció la chica.

- no sabes esquiar Kazuha… - corrigió Ran.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque… si no sabes esquiar… te pusiste en el grupo de veteranos cuando hicimos la esquiada en primero. – recordó el moreno, mientras se quitaba las gafas y el pasamontañas, mostrando su rostro enrojecido por la bajada y el calor.

- es que… - Kazuha intentaba idear alguna escusa. No voy a decirle que me apunté para estar con él… pensó.

- A sí no me sorprende que te hicieras daño el primer día… -se rió.

- Fuisteis en primero a una esquiada, nosotros también, hace unos 3 años creo… - recordó Ran.

- ¡Ah sí! – señaló Sonoko.

- Pero si tú no fuiste… - recriminó su amiga.

- Ya… es que acababa de pasar 3 semanas en mi casa de la montaña en Francia, estaba harta de nieve

- Oh vaya… la pijilla no tenía ganas de nieve… - burló Ran.

- Lo único que nosotros tuvimos una experiencia muy rara… estaban filmando una película – recordó Kazuha.

- Sí, pero hubo un asesinato y tuvieron que suspenderla… habían matado al actor jefe ni más ni menos… - explicó el moreno – Pero el gran Heiji Hattori descubrió toda la verdad – acabó teatralmente.

- Espera… nosotros también tuvimos un caso de un actor muerto… y Shinichi también lo descubrió, gracias a un video que grabó su madre… que nos siguió… - explicaba Ran – pero no llego a tiempo y tuvo que llamar por teléfono al inspector para explicarle su deducción.

- ¡ESPERA! – gritó Heiji, con los ojos como plato.

- Mirad… ¿no es ese Kudo? – preguntó Aoko, señalando a un esquiador que bajaba zigzagueando con un snow y un mono azul marino.

- sí… - puntualizó Sonoko – esquía bien el muy…

- ¿qué quieres? – rió Ran – se estuvo hasta los 15 años yendo cada vacaciones a esquiar un par de semana a las mejores montañas del mundo, Los Alpes, Los Andes, Suiza, Suecia, Noruega, Los Pirineos,… - cada destino lo iba contando con los dedos, y cuando llegó al sexto necesito las dos manos, soltando a su amiga Kazuha, que, al pillarla por sorpresa, cayó de bruces en la nieve.

- ¡Kazuha, ¿estás bien? – reaccionó rápido la chica.

- Sí… ya no tengo calor… - rió desde el suelo.

- ¡Hattori! Por fin llego – bufó el chico, respirando entrecortadamente y cogiendo aire después de la carrera, después de dejar su rostro al descubierto

- Oye Kudo, ¿tú fuiste el que…? – empezó a preguntar el moreno, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

- Luego me lo cuentas. Tenemos que irnos – le dijo, al tiempo que se soltaba los seguros de su tabla y se agachaba a cogerla. Heiji lo imitó y cogió sus esquís en el momento justo en que Kudo empezaba a tirarlo del mono.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ran. Pero se quedó sin respuesta, ya que los chicos desaparecieron en las rampas de acceso a la casa de alquiler de material.

- Oye… ¿sabes algo? – le preguntó Sonoko a Hakuba, quien llegó unos 3 o 4 minutos después que Shinichi.

- Tenemos trabajo… - fue lo único que dijo después de sacarse los esquís, cogerlos, y ponerse a seguir a los dos detectives.

- Pues nada… ¿cogemos otra vez los trineos? – preguntó Aoko, sonriente.

- No… - lloriqueó Kazuha, mientras era arrastrada por sus amigas.

- Bueno… ¿me contarás algo ahora o tengo que adivinarlo? Te recuerdo que soy Heiji Hattori, no David Copperfield.- bufó el detective de Kansai.

- Para empezar… Copperfield era mago, no adivino. Y segundo… espera, que tengo que ordenarme las ideas. – comentó Shinichi. Los dos ya habían devuelto el material de esquí e iban hacia la estación del teleférico.

- Oye Kudo, ¿de qué se trata? ¿De qué va el caso del Inspector Megure? – preguntó Hakuba, apareciendo detrás de los dos detectives.

- ¡¿Qué te ha llamado Megure? – preguntó Heiji, sorprendido.

- No grites… no hace falta que se enteren los de la cima de la montaña… - comentó Kudo – Y, por cierto, ¿tu como lo sabes?

- No hay que ser muy listo para saber de qué iba la llamada del telesilla, sobre todo cuando se sabe que el que te llama es el Inspector. – comentó Hakuba, y luego miró a Hattori con una gran sonrisa

- Yo también lo hubiera deducido si hubiera estado a su lado escuchando la conversación – rabió el moreno.

- Pero no lo hiciste – rió el otro detective.

- ¡Basta! – medió Shinichi – os explico… lo poco que sé, por cierto. Se ve que han encontrado a un tío muerto en un armario de la estación del telesilla.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Heiji, esperando a que siguiera

- Sí, me ha dicho que sabríamos más cuando llegáramos.

- ¿Por qué nosotros?

- se ve que ha habido un corrimiento de tierra y las carreteras están colapsadas, un atasco de al menos dos horas. Sólo ha podido llegar la unidad Forense… gracias a dios… sino el sitio empezaría a apestar a muerto un rato… - suspiró Kudo.

- Menudo humor más negro…

- Pero ¿no tienen policía en este distrito?

- Ya… pero… ha habido un accidente de tren bastante grave y tienen a toda la policía allí.-

- Jolín… menudas casualidades… todas juntas… y luego pides que te toque la lotería… y no hay manera tu…- bufó Heiji. - ¿qué? A vosotros ya os tocó cuando nacisteis… pero yo no soy un niño rico… y vivo de la ilusión… _no me llames iluso, porqué tenga una ilusión –_cantó Hattori.

- Recuérdame que si quieres presentarte a Operación Triunfo, te evite hacerlo para preservar el oído de todo Japón…

Entre toda la conversación, los chicos llegaron al lugar de los hechos, dónde había una cinta amarilla de la policía preservando el lugar. Un policía vigilaba los alrededores por si veía algo sospechoso, y sobre todo para echar a los curiosos. Dentro, otro hombre y una mujer estaban en cuclillas en una de las esquinas de la estación.

- Perdonen, pero esto es la escena de un crimen, no pueden pasar – el chico que vigilaba la cinta no debía de llevar mucho tiempo en el cuerpo. Tendría ventipocos, moreno, alto y atlético, con gafas y cara triste, no daba la impresión de ser un policía demasiado aventurero.

- Déjalos pasar, Osuhi. – le dijo una mujer, desde dentro.

El chico levantó la cinta para que los tres pudieran pasar por debajo.

- Hombre… ¡inspectora Sato! – saludó Kudo, estrechando la mano a la inspectora.

- Hola Kudo, ¿cómo van los esquís?

- muy bien… hace años que esquío… - rió él. Heiji, detrás suyo, carraspeó sonoramente - ¡Ah sí, perdón! Estos son mis amigos: Heiji Hattori y Saguru Hakuba, detectives también – presentó.

- Vaya… encantada… - sonrió la mujer, estrechándoles la mano a todos.

- Bueno… ¿qué tenemos?

- John Murdock, abogado, no tiene dinero ni documentación, pero se olvidaron de mirar en el bolsillo interior de su americana, llevaba la tarjeta de su bufete, muy _fashion_, conuna foto de los socios – la inspectora les dio un par de guantes a cada uno y les enseño la tarjeta, de color verde con letras amarillas: _John Murdock&Caroline Smith, abogados._ En la otra cara de la tarjeta salía una pareja, un hombre con el pelo corto y negro, y una mujer rubia, con media melena y los ojos oscuros.- Lo ha encontrado el encargado del telesilla. Dice que el armario donde estaba escondido no se solía cerrar con llave ya que hay una maquinaria que se ha de engrasar diariamente y, así se ahorran trabajo. – explicó la inspectora, leyendo de su libreta.

- ¿Seguro que es un homicidio? – Preguntó Heiji.-

- Dudo que él solo se hiciera esto – comentó el hombre que había estado agachado con Sato, levantándose. Cuando se apartó pudieron ver el cadáver del hombre, boca abajo, con los brazo extendidos en cruz y 3 visibles disparos en la espalda, que resaltaban en el blanco de su polo térmico.

- ¿Qué has averiguado, Keita? – preguntó Sato al forense.

- Por la temperatura del hígado, creo que lleva unas 10-12 horas muerto… aunque… con el frío que hace aquí arriba… puede que fuera antes.

- El encargado dice que se fue a las 10 de la noche, y volvió a abrir a las 7.

- Eso le deja un margen de 9 horas para actuar.

- Y ¿no cerraba la estación?

- No tiene puertas esto… además, técnicamente aquí no hay nadie por la noche. Hay un hotel a pie de pistas, pero las pistas de esquí están cerradas, por lo que no se cierra. –contó la mujer.

- Vaya… les gusta ahorrar trabajo eh… - rió Heiji.

- ¿Qué más tienes?

- Murió a causa de los tres disparos en la espalda, no sé cuál exactamente, pero seguros que se dispararon en el mismo momento, y por la misma arma. No sé qué calibre es, pero creo que uno pequeño, un 25 o 32… sabré más cuando lo abra.

- Bueno… ¿Ha podido ser un robo? No ha aparecido ni la cartera ni dinero… más de manual imposible… - comentó Hakuba.

- Es la teoría más plausible… - contestó la inspectora.

- ¿Pero…? – preguntó Shinichi, intuyendo que la inspectora tenía otra cosa en mente.

- Es que no tiene sentido… ¿Qué hacía un hombre como él paseando por las pistas de esquí en plena noche?

- A lo mejor no fue por la noche… la hora de la muerte al final no ha sido confirmada…

- ¡JOHN! – gritó una mujer, cruzando el cordón policial junto a un hombre, entre lágrimas. Osuhi fue a detenerla, pero Sato llegó antes.

- Disculpe señora, ¿Conoce a la víctima?

- ¿Es John? ¡No puede ser John, ayer cenamos juntos! ¡NO! – gritó despechada, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- Lo siento detective…

- Inspectora – le interrumpió Sato.

- Inspectora… Hemos oído por megafonía que buscaban a compañeros o familiares de John Murdock y hemos ido lo antes posible al puesto de información, y nos han dicho que fuéramos a hablar con la policía, que estaban aquí… y hemos hecho eso – explicó educadamente el hombre que acompañaba a la esposa. Alto, delgado, con un mono de esquí de marca azul celeste y negro. Ella también llevaba un mono de esquí, rojo y negro, con el gorro de lana puesto y las gafas de esquí en la frente. Ambos aun calzaban las botas de esquiar.

- Caroline Smith, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Shinichi, agachándose junto a la viuda.

- ¿Disculpe? – se sorprendió la mujer.

- Sí, usted es Caroline Smith, de _John Murdock&Caroline Smith abogados, _-comentó Shinichi, enseñándole la tarjeta en una de sus manos enguantadas – lo llevaba el señor Murdock en uno de los bolsillos de la americana.

- Ah… - la mujer se quedó boquiabierta y sorprendida de que ese chico supiera de ella.

- Y… Díganme… - empezó Sato, cambiando de tema - ¿cuándo echaron en falta al señor Murdock?

- Técnicamente aun no nos hemos dado cuenta de que falta… Siempre se levanta el primero… se levantaba… decía que si no era de los primeros en el bar, el café que le daban era malo y las pastas, sobras – contó el hombre, que se presentó como Daniel Strauss, socio de los dos abogados, con la voz temblorosa. – Y nunca venía a esquiar, no le gustaba.

- Y ¿por qué vino a la montaña, si nunca esquiaba?

- Para cerrar uno de los tratos más importante de su carrera. Su cliente, un multimillonario de internet que ha sido acusado de obtener y usar fraudulentamente información personal de sus clientes.

- y ese cliente… ¿dónde está?

- supongo que en su yate en el puerto de Nara, se fue ayer por la tarde para poder coger su vuelo en Tokio. – explicó el socio.

- Así que no pudo ser él… - comentó Heiji.

- Y ustedes ¿dónde estuvieron ayer por la noche, entre las 11 y las 6? – preguntó Hakuba.

- ¿Nos están interrogando? ¡¿Necesito una coartada? ¡Acabo de enterarme que mi marido está muerto, y encima soy sospechosa de su asesinato!

- Tranquilícese señora, es el procedimiento habitual, sólo tenemos que descartarla. – se excusó Sato.

- ¡Estaba en mi habitación, sola, durmiendo! – dijo, agresivamente.

- ¿No dormía con su marido? – preguntó Shinichi.

- ¡No! Habíamos discutido y alquilé una de las suites para mí sola, me di un baño de espuma, me dieron un masaje y me fui a dormir – explicó la mujer.

- ¿Y usted, señor Strauss?

- En mi habitación, durmiendo también. Estamos en el hotel de aquí cerca, el Majestic, hablen con los encargados. – explicó el hombre.

- Eso haré.

- ¿Has encontrado algo, Heiji? – preguntó Shinichi. El moreno, al que no le gustaban nada los interrogatorios, y menos de familiares, se había ido a investigar por si encontraba algo en la víctima.

- No creo que sea un robo…

- ¿En qué te basas?

- primero: le robaron la cartera y todo el dinero que llevaba, pero luego dejaron la americana cubriendo el cuerpo, como si tuvieran resentimiento o vergüenza. Segundo: ¿Qué ladrón se dedica a esconder el cadáver en un armario? Lo más normal es que lo dejara en donde pasó, o como mucho lo arrastrase al bosque… Y último… ¡mira qué he encontrado! – dijo sonriente, enseñándole algo a sus compañeros.

- Vaya ladrón más tonto… - rió Hakuba.

- Venga empuja un poco, que esto no va… - tiraba Kazuha, ya que el trineo no llegaba a arrancar para bajar.

- Sal a fuera a empujar, Kazu – pidió Sonoko.

- Sí hombre… ¡sal tú!

- Os dije que no era muy buena idea subir las tres a la vez… - comentó Ran.

- ¡Calla aguafiestas! Y haz empuje con los pies.

El trineo, al fin, empezó a moverse, y las tres cayeron ladera abajo, gritando y riendo. Hasta que el aparato pillo un bache y, del peso de las tres, volcó hacía un lado, provocando que las tres acabaran en la nieve, mientras rodaban hasta llegar al final.

- ¡¿Los has visto, Aoko? – gritó Sonoko, levantándose y espolsándose la nieve.

- ¿Has hecho fotos? – preguntó Ran, detrás de su amiga.

- ¿Aoko? – Kazuha y las demás empezaron a buscar con la mirada a su amiga, pero no la veían por ningún lado.

- ¡¿Aoko? – gritaban las chicas, e iban preguntando a todos con quienes se cruzaban buscando a su amiga desaparecida.

Llamaron a Kaito, por si estaba con él. Y después de mirar en la en el telesilla, en las pistas, en la casa de alquileres de material,… en todos los sitios posibles en las pistas, empezaron a preocuparse.

_- ¿Shinichi? – _Ran decidió llamar al detective y comentarle lo sucedido.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ran? – Preguntó preocupado, apartándose – Es que… si no te importa estoy en medio de un caso

_- ¿un caso? ¿dónde?_

- Aquí, en la estación del teleférico… me ha llamado el inspector Megure y me lo ha pedido como favor

- _¿Megure?_

- Sí… es una larga historia… bueno dime….

- _Es que… no encontramos a Aoko, hace una rato se ha hecho daño en la muñeca y se ha quedado apartada, sentada en una roca, y cuando hemos ido, ya no estaba…_

- Y… ¿la habéis llamado?

- _Sí, no coge el teléfono_

- ¿Habéis ido a la cafetería?

- _Aun no…_

_- _Ya verás cómo estará allí, y estará bien… idlo a mirar y luego me cuentas ¿vale? – intentó consolar a la chica, mientras miraba hacia el bosque, a lo lejos, donde la mujer de la víctima también hablaba por el móvil, algo afectada _seguro que se lo está diciendo a la suegra… _pensó el detective con una sonrisa – bueno luego me llamas ¿vale?

- _Sí… gracias._

- ¡Llámame!

- ¡Oye, imbécil rematado! Te dije que cogieras todo lo que tenía en los bolsillos, ¡En todos! ¿Cómo te has podido dejar la tarjeta? ¡Y encima con foto! ¡Maldito el día en que se hizo la tarjeta con foto!

- ¡Lo siento, señora! No volverá a pasar…

- Y encima… ¡vas y te dejas también el móvil! ¡Pedazo de palurdo! Allí es donde guarda toda su información…

- Lo siento señora, de verdad.

- Ya te he perdonado demasiadas, eh…

- Edgar, ¡que sea la última vez que tengas que disculparte, cerebro de ladrillo!

- Pero tenemos una buena noticia, señora – el hombre, cabizbajo, hablaba al teléfono con miedo, como si la mujer con la que estuviera hablando pudiera hacerle daño desde la línea.

- ¿Tenéis mi diamante? – gritó, entre enfurecida y feliz.

- No, pero tenemos una pista importante.

- ¡Pues no vueltas a llamarme hasta que tengáis mi joya! – gritó la mujer al teléfono, luego lo cerró de un golpe y se lo guardó en el bolso, mientras, algo apartado, pero no muy lejos, veía como Heiji, Hakuba intentaban descubrir algo en el móvil recién encontrado por el moreno; y Sato iba buscando pistas en toda la estación junto con Shinichi que se unió a la búsqueda después de una breve llamada.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo

Espero Reviews!

Atentamente

Jess Hattori


End file.
